Demons and Magic don't Mix
by PikaSilver-Moon
Summary: Koenma's sent the team on another misson, to hogwarts. Only these wizards are meddling in things they shouldn't. Can the team stay focused on the goal when their own instincts are telling them to beat the crap out of everything? AU and major char change
1. The letters that condemn a demon’s soul

This is a REWRITE of the first three possibly four chapters, as the first three were written when I was a lot younger and my writing style (as well as character preferences) have changed.

Also did a bit of research, and Mozaku is a type of elite demon according to YYH wiki, so, I've had some major editing to do. Also learned the proper spelling for a lot of characters. Also got reference pics! :)

Quick summery of the Character changes:

Yusuke: Is Toshin Rico, Demon criminal. While he acts like Yusuke, his mind is sharper and he is quicker on the uptake. His spell while the same as Kurama's, had been effected by the blood of his body being a scion of Raizen, as such he and the body he was in merged together well to the point there is no 'switch' between him and his demon form. (High S-class)

Kurama: Can change into Youko Kurama. His Mother is a muggle and his Step-father is a Demon hunter for the ministry of magic. Also his step-brother is going to start his first year at Hogwarts. Hates wizards, especially wizard hunters. His step-father was one of the hunters involved in the demon hunts in Japan 17 years ago. (High S-class)

Hiei: He has gotten some what less closed but is still the silent deadly type. Is planning on telling Yukina about him being her brother. (High S-class)

Kuwabara: He is currently studying to enter university, and finds the whole wizard business odd at best. In the manga/anime, his parents are referred too, but not enough information on them so I can do a bit of twisting with that. (Barely S-class, confirmed this on YYH wiki)

Koenma: Is a decent (S-Class) fighter and is also very OOC in this. More evil especially to George the blue ogre and less whiney. Is also half demon, half spirit person due to having a demon mother.

I'll refer to Yusuke in human form as Yusuke and Rico when he's in Demon form. Same with Kurama. (Youko in demon and Kurama/Shuuichi in human) Side note: Also Koenma and Botan call Yusuke, Rico like they call Kurama, Kurama rather than Shuuichi but Koenma will call them Shuuichi and Yusuke while on the mission.

Side Side note: Got the proper spelling of Kurama's human name (as well as his brother) and its gonna be a pain to tell the two apart. Therefore, Shuuichi is Kurama and Shuichi is his stepbrother.

**OK, I KNOW CAPS ARE AWFUL, BUT JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR ONE LAST TIME, THIS CHAPTER, HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. ALL CHAPTERS THAT ARE REWRITTEN WILL BE INDICATED AT THE START. SO IF YOU SEE AN UPDATE, BUT NO NEW CHAPTER, CHECK BACK ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. Thank you. **

**Kurama: Well since Dragon forgot to actually do say the disclaimer I guess I will to save a lot of lawyer bloodshed. Dragonzz89 does NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Nor does she own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, if she did there would be chaos. **

Chapter 1: The letters that condemn a demon's soul

Yusuke or rather Rico was starting to doze off in class. For you see when he regained his memories he also regained his smarts. Not a smart as Kurama (he was pretty sure no one was as smart as Kurama) but pretty smart, enough that he could doze on in lessons he deemed to be useless to him, despite Keiko's protests.

Boy did his school get a shock, not only had Yusuke's intelligence increase by overwhelming proportions he did it in all but a day, seeing as before he had been an E-average student. Now it was strange for him to get a B. Keiko had been shocked (but that still didn't stop her from scolding him) as was Kuwabara (but he learned to accept it as a quirk that came with regaining a lifetime of memories). Hiei and Kurama on the other hand were not as they had heard that Rico was smart and sly, even if Kurama was smarter and slyer, and wasn't in the lease bit surprised when they found Yusuke's intellect to grow overwhelmingly.

Yusuke on the other hand had many, many things to catch up on. First, there was his old buddy Youko. Before the whole being injured thing, he and Youko had been partners on several occasions and had gotten to know each other. Hiei on the other hand stopped calling Yusuke a 'baka ningen' as an insult, as technically it wasn't true anymore, though that didn't stop the hellion from teasing him. There was also the problem of Raizen.

With a lot of talk and even more fists he had finally managed to force 'his stupid old man' out of whatever funk he had decided to fall into, as apparently, the loss of his pseudo wife and rebel son had taken its toll on the old demon, despite said demon being one who took great amusement in humiliating those around him.

Begging Kurama's help, he had researched the sustenance that human flesh gave, and with a bit of connections, back alley dealing, and even more begging, this time his mother's help, Yusuke turned up at Raizen's palace, with a bottle of pills, and instructions on making the stubborn demon take them all.

Raizen soon regained his power. Muroko was delighted as it meant that Yomi couldn't attack her area anymore without having to deal with Raizen as well. With the balance of power between the three restored, the 'demon lords' war' was ended but not without a Demon tournament just for the heck of it. Guess who won? Raizen of course, as a way of celebrating his return to a healthy state (I'll get you one of these days-Rico).

And so the day starts with the gang being attacked with owls.

Yusuke stretched as he walked out of Algebra. He had dozed off in class only to be woken again.

_- Flashback-_

"_Today we will be looking at hyperbolic, the main three being Sinh, Cosh and Tanh… " the teacher explained to the class. Most of them paid very close attention to this however one person didn't. Yusuke Urameshi or Rico Toshin as he is known to his demon pals was fast asleep on his desk. The teacher as usual decided to pick on him. _

"_Mr. Urameshi please answer the question on the board," he said slamming Yusuke's desk in the process. Yusuke said nothing simply got up, walked to the front of the classroom and wrote out the answer and working to the entire equation without batting an eyelid before going back to sleep on his desk. _

_The classroom was silent._

_The teacher gapped and the students stared. Yusuke had increased intellect in English, Science, Japanese history and basically every other subject, now algebra? This was a little too much to handle, was this even Yusuke? _

_Only Kuwabara knew Yusuke was smart because he knew he was Rico. You see it was a clever plan. Act like the exact opposite of Rico and fool everybody. Unfortunately for Rico, he was just too smart for his own good. He lost his memories so he could act the part better. His blood was supposed to activate when he was 10 but something went wrong and instead it didn't activate until he was stronger than the spell. _

_It was found out that the whole reason it had failed, not because he had messed up, was because of the body he had inhabited. How was he support to know that of all the bloodlines he could have been born into__, it was the scion of the Toshin, the descendant of ironically, himself? The awakening demon blood due to his interference instead of merely placing his soul into the body had merged the two together, meaning Rico had become Yusuke and Yusuke, Rico. When he realized this, he had laughed at his own damned luck and karma, just before going off to save his friends. _

_The merge meant that Yusuke was still Yusuke, but Kurama and Hiei welcomed the change in him, going from reckless hardheaded hothead idiot to slightly less reckless, levelheaded daredevil. Genkai had once commented on how even after gaining back a brain, he still was a dimwit, though Yusuke had only smile-smirked at her, knowing eyes glittering. _

_-End Flashback-_

So Yusuke decided to head outside to eat for a change seeing as it was a nice day. Finding a nice spot under the tree he pulled out his lunch which was two sandwiches, a packet of salt and vinegar flavored crisps and his ever trusty coffee flask. Memories or no memories, this was food or in this case drink, for gods and demons alike.

Raizen had sent him a message earlier that day, but he had been too tired to care to read it properly. Pulling it out now, he skimmed it, noting the concern on how he was fairing in the human world, his human mother and the current state of demon politics, as crude and blunt as they were. The postscript on the other hand, made him wonder if his dear old dad had really gone loopy in the years he had been gone from the palace tower.

_Watch for owls? _Yusuke thought with a sweatdrop. Either his father was going crazy or it was going to be another mission. You see like Kurama and Hiei as soon as he was found to be Rico he was put on probation, not that he wasn't going to be on probation anyways, being a scion and all. So unless he wanted to go to jail for the next thousand years or so, he was to put it lightly forced to work for Koenma. Speaking of Koenma he had ditched the toddler look. Now whenever they entered the room Koenma was in his human teen form. At least Koenma had been kind (and smart) enough to pay his spirit team a decent wage.

Yusuke sighed before sitting down to eat lunch. They were made by Keiko today, he noted it because it didn't have the scent of alcohol all over it, and even had the ramen smell from Keiko's family shop. He loved Keiko's lunches, simple and easy to make yet full of care and love. Keiko would make a good wife someday, and he couldn't wait to act the overprotective big brother figure to whoever her intended would be.

That was when the owl decided to attack.

Flapping down it landed on Yusuke's head. Yusuke didn't gel his hair anymore, there was just too much to gel, every time he used his demon energy his hair would grow in typical Toshin fashion and after the fourth time Koenma had reached his limit and told him to just leave it that length, meaning he now had hair that reached his lower back, tied in typical Uchiha Itachi fashion, leaving his front bangs to droop around his face, where they had grown so long that they could no longer defy gravity.

Looking up at the bird in an annoyance Yusuke tried to get it out of his hair, which tangled stupidly easily, not because it wasn't gelled up. He would never understand the vain fox and his perfect hair. _So Raizen wasn't kidding about the whole owl thing _he thought. Well if he was going to be interrupted he might as well finish his lunch.

The owl who had gotten annoyed it was being ignored started pecking Yusuke. "O.k. O.k. I'll take whatever you have for me then." Yusuke snapped anger evident in his voice. The owl hooted before lifting a leg to show a letter tied to its leg. Yusuke took it as the bird flapped away. He looked at the letter eyeing the address. It read:

_Mr. Yusuke Urameshi_

_Under the tree __in __Sarayashiki Junior High School Yard_

_Tokyo_

_Japan_

Yusuke sweat dropped before opening the letter. It was written in green spidery ink.

_Dear Mr. Urameshi_

_You are hereby formally invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to represent Genkai's temple of arts, Japan. The term starts on 1__st__ of September where you will depart from platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11am. You will be starting in the fifth year. We have supplied an equipments list and await your owl no longer then 28__th__ of august. _

_Signed Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy headmistress_

Yusuke looked at the letter with a kind of rage. The only thing that indicated he was mad was the look in his eyes and his hand was shaking in anger. _How dare they! After what they did how dare they!_ Looking at his watch he figured he had enough time to get to Kurama's school and back. Packing up everything he headed for Meioh Private Academy.

Hiei was sitting in a tree on Genkai's land when it happened. He was training and had stopped for lunch. He had some sandwiches but for some reason he had a craving for roast bird. Didn't matter which bird just a bird. It was at this time that the poor unfortunate owl chosen to deliver Hiei's letter flew down. Landing on Hiei's head it dropped the letter. Hiei smirked at his fortune. _Looks like I'll be able to have roast bird after all _he thought. Hiei slashed the owl in a swift movement that was invisible to the naked eye. The owl didn't know what hit him and died in a pool of its own blood.

Hiei plucked the feathers before roasting it. While eating he looked at what the bird had dropped. It was an envelope addressed to him. It said:

_Mr. Jaganshi_

_The second tree from the opening_

_Genkai's land _

_Japan_

Hiei blinked. Opening it he read:

_Dear Mr. Jaganshi_

_You are hereby formally invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to represent Genkai's temple of arts, Japan. The term starts on 1__st__ of September where you will depart from platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11am. You will be starting in the fifth year. We have supplied an equipments list and await your owl no longer then 28__th__ of august. _

_Signed Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy headmistress_

Hiei blinked at the letter before thinking about it. _What kind of fool would send me a letter about a baka ningen school for god be damned wizards? A person that doesn't want to live by the likes of it. Better see if the others have got these before I kill of the idiot who thought up this stupid prank._

With that thought he headed for Sarayashiki Junior High School determined to get some answers.

_:-(_

Kuwabara was having a semi-normal day considering Yusuke had got the sum right in algebra (he had expected Rico to have no idea about algebra, come on, it didn't even exist when Rico had been born!) and had gone from an E average to an A practically overnight. It took some getting used to but after he did it was rather normal. It was strange to see Yusuke without his hair gelled up anymore but he looked fine with his hair down and tied up. After 4th period Kuwabara had headed for the roof because he felt like sitting there for some reason and so had started eating lunch with the guys there. It was then that the owl prepared the attack.

Diving in it landed like an arrow right in Kuwabara's hair. It was an amusing sight, seeing an owl stick out of Kuwabara's hair in an arrow shape. Kuwabara pulled it out glaring at it at the same time before taking what was tied to its leg. The owls puffed angrily after it was released and flew away but Kuwabara could have sworn that it stuck its tongue out at his. He looked down at the letter. It said:

_Mr. Kuwabara_

_The roof on top __of __Sarayashiki Junior High School_

_Tokyo_

_Japan_

Kuwabara blinked at the writing, not knowing what it said as his English was one of his worst subjects. Keiko was good with this stuff, he'll ask her. "Guys, I have to go find Keiko, she knows how to read this," with that Kuwabara sped off to find Keiko.

_Break_

Keiko, before the whole spirit detective business, had been content with her life, as dull and non-amusing as it had been, the occasional spark that Yusuke caused being her only form of entertainment. During Yusuke's training into becoming a fine spirit detective, Keiko had gone from bored dull schoolgirl to human assistant to Spirit worlds current finest agents. Life was looking up.

It had been in the time Yusuke was gone, did Keiko finally get round to reading into her feeling for him. When they had been young, she had thought him as fun, not like the boring unimpressionable people in her life and he had that spark that seemed to make her smile turn into a sly smirk. As she grew, that feeling had grown, till she wasn't sure what it was anymore. She had thought at once point, it had been love, and during his time as a Spirit detective, that feeling had grown.

It was only during the Dark Tournament, with Yusuke in her lap while he slept, did she stray from crush to loving sibling. It was during the last few days of the Dark Tournament, when she noticed Yusuke's friends, and those around him, did she feel truly happy. Her Yusuke, loner, delinquent and all round mean kid, was growing up. She was glad, and during the time he was gone, two months, three years in the demon world, that she accepted that she didn't feel for Yusuke in the romantic sense. After confessing that to Yusuke, he had smiled, pulled her into a hug and said she would always be like a sister to him too, and they had hugged for a long time, both having lots to catch up on, Yusuke and Rico being one of them.

It was a struggle to adapt to the new Yusuke, one who was Yusuke, so much like Yusuke, but at the same time wasn't, but she handled it, because with Yusuke, life wasn't that dull grinding day in day out routine and for that she would always be grateful. She just wished Yusuke would stop scaring away any boy who got within 20 feet of her. Her father had approved wholeheartedly, and with the condition that they had to be able to beat Yusuke in a fight, the chances of her ever finding a boyfriend, let alone someone she would've liked to settle down with, were looking slim.

It was at that moment, where she was still in her moment of lament, that Kuwabara entered the classroom, letter in hand, heading for her.

"Keiko, hey Keiko! Do me a favor?" he asked, heading over to her, and sitting down on a chair he pulled over. "Sure, what do you need?" she asked, looking up at him, because no matter how much she grew, Kuwabara still towered over her.

"Some crazy owl from absolutely nowhere decides to attack me, before dropping some letter on my lap and flying off. It's in English too, and I got what some of the words mean but stuff like '_Hogwarts_' and '_Wizards_' make no sense to me. Was hoping you could take a look for me,"

"Oh sure, but my English skills aren't like Kurama's, there's probably some stuff I don't know either," Keiko said, taking the letter and skimming it over. "Now that's weird…" she muttered, more to herself then to anyone specific.

"Ah, I see you got the stupid ningen letter about a stupid ningen magic school too," a voice from nowhere spoke suddenly, starting Keiko, thought Kuwabara had sensed him coming. "Magic School?" he cried, looking at Hiei like the fire demon had just set up flashing neon words over himself that screamed 'crazy person here'.

"That's what I said, baka, is your brain to slow to even understand the basic sentences?" Hiei snorted, before turning to Keiko. "Read the letter out, onna, so the baka understands the situation,"

Keiko glared slightly at being called onna, but otherwise let it drop, reading out the entire invitation letter.

_Dear Mr. Kuwabara_

_You are hereby formally invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to represent Genkai's temple of arts, Japan. The term starts on 1__st__ of September where you will depart from platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11am. You will be starting in the fifth year. We have supplied an equipments list and await your owl no longer then 28__th__ of august. _

_Signed Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy headmistress_

At this, Keiko pulled out another r list, this time listing the equipment needed. "This is either a very elaborate prank, or so weird it might be real," she muttered, staring wide eyed at the equipment list.

"What's it say?" Kuwabara asked, indicating the list. "They have such strange equipment, I mean who wears _robes _to a school, and _pewter cauldrons?_ It's like the stuff right out of fairytales," Keiko said in fascination, not believing the amount of items listed.

"It's real alright, baka wizards, the lot of them, they're trash and filth that I wouldn't associate with normally," Hiei said, looking like even the word made him want to spit out the foul word. Keiko and Kuwabara were surprised, Hiei had never talked about anything with such hatred, unless it was some threat to Yukina (Keiko had often wondered how Kuwabara STILL hadn't figured it out yet). These wizards must have done something, to make the fire demon burn with such anger.

"Come baka, we must find the fox and the detective," Hiei said, casually jumping out the window he had entered from, with Kuwabara following closely behind, also jumping from the window, and Keiko, who unlike those didn't have such an ability, running down to grab her bike, because there was only one place Kurama would be at, his own school.

_:-)_

Kurama was having a usual school day. Go to class, read his books, get away from fan girls, eat lunch, more lessons and so on. It was during lunch that strange things started happening. After managing to escape the fangirls he settled down to eat, even if it meant eating sat in a tree. _I wonder if Rico has this problem at school now that he's changed his look_ Kurama thought. It was true that Yusuke's look had changed. He kept his green school suit, it was common knowledge that Rico and Yusuke's favorite colour was green, and not even the circumstances in which he died would change that. But ever since his blood fully awakened, his hair had stopped following normal human rules and started messing around in Toshin fashion.

Due to having far too much hair to gel, Yusuke had admitted defeat and just left it in a pony tail, and letting his bangs fall around his face. Yusuke at once point, had also adopted the look of wearing a headband to hold some of his hair back, so that it didn't just fall in front of his face, meaning that instead of tendrils of messy hair all over the place, he had tendrils of messy hair that parted to two sides. It was still messy, but it didn't get in his face anymore.

As Yusuke found out the hard was, his new look meant girls were now chasing him, because delinquents were nono's for the average sensible girl, but Yusuke wasn't just a delinquent thug anymore, he was a hot badass, and the girls loved a hot badass, almost as much as polite prince like gentlemen. It didn't help that his fangirls and Yusuke's joined teams on more than one occasion.

Kurama sighed. No matter what anybody said, he'd rather face all three demon lords at once then get caught by fangirls. Fangirls were his worst nightmare and probably Yusuke's as well. Most demons would have laughed if they heard that the great Youko Kurama was spooked by a couple if human girls. They would be as well if they faced banshees in large groups.

And as if on cue there was a huge shriek of "SHUUICHI-SAN, WE LOVE YOU," from the girls who had found him. _Oh no_ Kurama thought _they found me_. "Hello girls," Kurama said with a pleasant smile before jumping out of his tree, and running like mad.

Increasing his speed, he headed for the school with a polite pardon; after all why tarnish the polite look. It was at this time that he was saved by Yusuke. He ran towards him, grabbed his arm as he ran past and dragged him off. The fangirls watched as their 'true love' was dragged away with their sister fanclub's 'true love'.

The leader, a girl called Sakura, pulled out a mobile before dialing the number of Ryoko Kunachi, leader of the Yusuke fan club. "Hey there Ryoko," Sakura said. "Code Blue, I repeat Code Blue," In a matter of seconds the fans of Yusuke were down at Kurama's school. "Let's go," Ryoko cried and they headed towards the area Kurama and Yusuke headed in. How they beat Keiko there, despite not being on any form of transport other than their own legs, was still a mystery.

Kurama and Yusuke watched as the fangirls ran off before leaving their hiding spot of in the tree. "Thanks, Rico. I owe you one," Kurama said to Yusuke, glad that he had avoided the fangirls. If there was one thing Kurama hate it was fangirls and the occasional fanboy.

Just yesterday a very fat stumpy girl, the same age as him, who was even shorter then Hiei had asked him to be her lab partner. Kurama had declined the girl with the excuse that he already had a lab partner. Now she and a whole bunch of other girls were after his lab partner which luckily NOT a fangirl, wasn't interested in him in any romantic sense, and had just partnered with him for the good grade she knew he was going to produce, even if she imputed nothing what so ever.

That girl would give him nightmares for weeks, he thought with a shudder. No surprise there as the girl who was not only fat and stumpy, she also had huge lips, a large nose and an obsession with the fact that she was prettier than others. Not only that she wouldn't stop eating half the time and also had a habit of trying to look cute by making cute sounds which only made all that more repulsive (I based it on Emokis from Marchen Awakens Romance). Kurama shuddered at the thought.

It was then that an owl landed beside Kurama before sticking up its leg which had a letter tied to it. Taking the letter he read:

_Mr. __Minamino_

Meioh Private Academy_ courtyard_

_Tokyo_

_Japan_

Kurama sent Yusuke a weird look. "Open it," was Yusuke's explanation. Kurama looked at Yusuke again before breaking the seal and reading:

_Dear Mr. Minamino_

_You are hereby formally invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to represent Genkai's temple of arts, Japan. The term starts on 1__st__ of September where you will depart from platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11am. You will be starting in the fifth year. We have supplied an equipments list and await your owl no longer then 28__th__ of august. _

_Signed Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy headmistress_

Kurama's eyes widened in recognition "The people who caused my…," Kurama said crunching the letter up. Yusuke simply nodded. "We have to see if Hiei and Kuwabara got this or not." Kurama said to Yusuke. "Let's get Kuwabara first," Yusuke said and they headed for Yusuke's school.

_:-)_

Kuwabara had finally caught up with Hiei, who was currently leisurely walking along a high wall, looking completely at home, and leaving Kuwabara to wonder how no one had noticed him yet. Keiko caught up a while later, being on bike making it easier for her to reach them. "Yusuke wasn't at school, so I think he might have got a letter and headed for Kurama's school," she said, slowing down so that she was riding at a more leisurely pace next to them. "Well, hopefully we'll find them soon," Hiei muttered, just as he caught a flash of magenta.

As if on cue Yusuke and Kurama came into view, having been heading in Yusuke and Kuwabara's school direction.

"Hiei, we were looking for you. Good thing you're here." Kurama said.

"Same here," Hiei said.

"Do you know what's up with getting one of these?" Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara asked at the same time whilst holding up there own letter.

"Well, I can safely say we have no clue what this is about." Kuwabara said to the others.

"Not necessarily," Kurama stated. "We know about the wizarding world, however we don't have much idea about this school," Yusuke explained.

"At least it proves it's not a prank," Keiko offered.

"It does say we would be representing Genkai's temple of arts so I'm assuming we should see Genkai about this matter," Hiei said.

"Great, we can meet there after school then." Kuwabara said. "Sure, I'll call mother and tell her I'll be late then," Kurama said, and started heading back to his own school.

"Ah, I got to help out at the store today, so I can't come, but tell Genkai I said hi," Keiko said, before she, Kuwabara and Yusuke headed back to their school.

Hiei, with nothing to do went back to finishing lunch and many delicious roast birds. All were caught up in their thoughts about the school.

_:-(_

_Meanwhile…_

_:-(_

Dumbledore sat staring at the letter of rejection with a rather troubled look on his face. He had just received the reply from the famous psychic Genkai and it wasn't the answer he was expecting. He had been rejected, flat out rejected in fact.

The letter had contained only five words.

_No way in hell _

_Genkai _

Where was he going to find a DADA such short notice? He, with the governments _help_ had managed to get Raizan, Muruko and Yomi to teach DAD (oh, he loved the irony of that) but Genkai wasn't an easy person to bribe/blackmail, a person with not many bonds was truly a hard person to manipulate. The threat of an all out war with the demon world had meant that for now, the three lords would have to abide by his rules, for while they themselves were strong, the same couldn't be said for the demons under their command, but Genkai was no easy person to pin down, and there wasn't a lot that could move that woman to act.

That's when he looked over the application for Dolores Umbridge again. It was looking better and better. Finally giving in he picked up a piece of parchment and a quill before sending his reply to Umbridge. Yep, at that moment, Dumbledore was one desperate man. It was a side that most people didn't see for if they did they would see that if he was forced into a choice that did more bad then good, he would take it.

Tom Marvelo Riddle had seen this and given the choice he made an organization determined to knock Dumbledore of his throne. Too long, the Light had reigned supreme, branding anything Dark as evil and untrustworthy. Too bad Dumbledore had twisted it into a tainted dream, evil in the eyes of the wizarding community.

Finally first chapter Rewritten!

The rewrites might mean there is less content to read then before, but that's because I changed some stuff hugely. How I write Keiko for example is one of them.


	2. Forced Offers

**REWRITTEN (Again, sorry for caps, but I put it in bold for you all to notice!)**

**Pika: Enjoy the rewrite :)**

**Disclaimer monkey: Pika**** DOES *Kurama glare* Err… I mean does NOT own YYH or HP.**

_:-)_

Chapter 2: Forced offers

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in Japanese history, this time listening to the drones about the history of samurai and their origin. While Kuwabara listened to and believed every single vital word, Yusuke had stopped paying attention five minutes into the lesson. He knew all this seeing as he was alive back in the samurai days and had learned many things about it. He resisted the urge to snort in amusement when he noticed Keiko, who had also stopped paying attention, was looking over the equipment list he had received form Hogwarts. She still wasn't too sure about the idea of a magic school, but they were seeing Genkai after this, so hopeful there would be new details.

Kuwabara, unlike Yusuke and Keiko, was taking detailed notes and was listening with intensity. Yusuke was lucky to be smart, Kuwabara decided, he didn't have to worry about his grades dropping anytime soon. Keiko as well, Kuwabara thought, noting both their disinterest and lack of attention.

The bell rang suddenly signaling the end of school. "Class dismissed," the teacher said and everybody packed up and left. Kuwabara and Yusuke headed for the train station that would take them to Genkai's temple, waving goodbye to Keiko as they left.

They met Kurama at the station before boarding a train headed for the country side, where Genkai's temple was, hidden in a forest that kept humans, and demons out unless Genkai let them herself.

"I have a bad feeling we cannot back out of this," Kurama said to the others as he stared absentmindedly out of the window.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"He means that we may not have a choice about whether we go to this school or not," Yusuke explained with a distant voice, he too, remembering all that Wizards had done.

Both were wondering why the Magical world had contacted then and was even more worried about the outcome.

Kuwabara had no idea why Kurama and Yusuke were worried about going to a magical school, it didn't sound that bad but had he known of the past, and of the plot they would be dragged into, kicking and screaming, perhaps he would have re-evaluated his judgment.

The train finally arrived at their destination, pulling into the station. Only four people got off. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and an odd looking man in a black cape with a bright orange robe and a Sunshine yellow pointy hat or rather that's what it looked like to the others. Despite this, no one had pointed this out on the train, and he walked along the station without being stared at. A notice me not charm, at maximum strength.

The man watched the group of teenagers walk into the countryside along a footpath that lead to a temple in the distance. Nothing out of ordinary, from the looks of it they were just heading for their school. To make sure that he wasn't seen the now established wizard cast an invisibility spell on top of his notice me not charm and followed.

"Hey guys, did you see that strange guy at the train station?" Kuwabara hinted.

"Yes, we did," Kurama replied.

"Do you find the forest strangely quiet today?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I do in fact." Kurama said with a wink. Kuwabara nodded, Kurama had got the message. Yusuke gave Kuwabara a nod. So had Yusuke, Kuwabara thought. You see the man tailing them had made quite a few errors.

One: he had used spells to cover his appearance, rather than swallowing his pride and wearing muggle clothes. He was in the presence of two who possessed demon blood and a human whose spiritual awareness outstripped most demons.

Two: He cast an invisibility spell and didn't hide the magical spike, anyone with any spiritual awareness could sense that a mile away.

Three: He forgot to cover his magical trail, again easily followed by anyone with even the simplest grasps on spiritual awareness.

Four: He was scaring the animals away and thus making himself known. The last one was just amusing, even the animals sensed he did not belong.

The three smirked at the thought of the poor man. Up ahead were over a hundred stairs and an out of shape wizard who relied heavily on magic, this was a lot. And if that wasn't enough, if he survived the stairs he had to face Genkai before going anywhere. Genkai didn't take too well to strangers and this wizard was going to find out the hard way. On the other hand, it confirmed that the letters were indeed, real and not a elaborate prank by Koenma.

The three made bets as how long the wizard would last. Kurama reckoned about three-quarters, Kuwabara one quarter and Yusuke half.

The three started to climb the stairs with Kurama smirking at about half way as he heard the wizard following them pant from exhaustion. Then at about three-quarters of the way there was a large magical spike and then a huge layer of magic settled, disrupting the wards around the temple. "The guys given into using magic, I see," Yusuke whispered to Kurama who nodded in reply before smirking and opened his hand. Kuwabara and Yusuke past him some yen, grumbling about foxes and how lady luck favoured Inari.

Hiei jumped down from a tree just before they reached the top and nodded to them before indicating the wizard with a shake of his head. "We know, the forest is unnaturally quite today," Kurama said. Hiei nodded in satisfaction when Kurama told him he knew they were being followed. They finally made their way up to the top where Genkai just so happened to waiting with slight glare aimed at the person behind the four.

_:-(_

Before all this was happening

_:-)_

Genkai's eyes snapped open as a sudden magical spike popped. It was normal to get a power spike now and then from stray demons or Yusuke and the crew but this one just caught her attention.

There were four kinds of spikes.

The first was demon energy, which was easy to tell as they were cold and quick.

The second spike happened to be a normal everyday spike that happened when humans used energy to for example lift a brick or kick a ball. Genkai and the others had learned to tune out the everyday buzz spike.

The third spike was spirit energy which was the opposite of demon energy. They were warm and gradual.

The last and the one Genkai hated the most was Wizarding energy, the twisted bastard form of true magic. This spike was a sudden increase in the unnatural magic in the area.

That was what she had just sensed and that was what she was worried about. Either a wizard was just visiting the area or they were here for her and the others. Normally, she was more than enough to handle stray wizards, but if it was one of those damned Ministry demon hunters, any stray spells could harm Yukina, and she would rather die than allow her to be hurt.

When sudden demon energy spiked up from Kurama, Genkai relaxed knowing that the others were coming. Then when she sensed the others were nearly there a sudden magic spike popped up followed by a sudden pour of magic which disrupted the wards in the area. Genkai went outside to great her friends and students, wand in her sleeve incase of trouble.

They could take the wizard easily however if the man was willing to use demon slayer magic, then extra help was more then welcome. Yukina popped out when she discovered Genkai wasn't in her room. "Oh Yukina, would you mind as to get some drinks for Yusuke and the others. I sensed they were coming," Genkai told Yukina. "Sure," the little ice apparition said and headed for the kitchen. That was when Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara appeared.

Genkai got ready and glared at where she sensed the wizard. "Hi Genkai," Kuwabara said with a smile. "I'm sorry but we have brought some unwanted guests," Kurama said looking apologetically to the old woman.

The wizard's eyes widened when he heard this as he had just realized that they knew he was there all along. "Yes we know your there, get over it," Yusuke said to the person standing a few feet away.

The man stepped out removing the invisibility spell. Genkai glared at the man before starting to speak. "Change the color of your robes and hat boy, they're blinding me," The man changed it with a quick spell, flushing rather embarrassedly. "Now come inside and we can talk," Genkai grumbled and they all headed in.

_:-)_

Inside, Yukina appeared with a tray of lemonade and some biscuits. "Konichiwa minna," she said to the others. "Hi there, Yukina. How are you?" Kuwabara said with a smile. "Kazuma-kun!" Yukina smiled and set the tray down. "Thanks, Yukina," Yusuke said as he grabbed a lemonade. Hiei nodded a thanks and picked up a lemonade as did Kurama.

"Here, you have to taste your own master piece," Yusuke said picking up a lemonade and handing it to Yukina. "Ok," she said and took a sip. Her eyes light up and she smiled. "I never knew lemonade was this good!" She cried in joy before drinking more. "We have to get her some ice-cream!" Yusuke said. Hiei nodded in agreement remembering the first time he had the sweet snow.

The wizard sat there watching all this in amazement at how normal they acted. He had expected then to be very strict or uptight like Genkai but they were just normal teenagers. "Now then, can you explain what you are doing here?" Genkai snapped at the wizard. She had been pestered recently by the wizarding community and this man had made it worse, his very presence making her grumpy mood worse. "My name is Thomas Windsor. I was sent here to convince your students to accept the request to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Thomas explained in Japanese.

"And if they refuse?" A new voice asked coldly. Koenma, in his teenage form, wearing his usual clothes plus a head band stepped from the shadows.

"So now you decide to tell us you know what's going on?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I know what's going on however I didn't get the notice until just now." The prince of spirit world explained. "Now I believe this good man was explaining what would happen if you refused." Koenma said turning to face the said man.

"Well, the government doesn't wish to do this however it is necessary. We will send aurors and demon hunters after you students with full intention of taking them in by force." Thomas explained in a business like voice. "Good luck, you're going to need it if you think for one second that you'll be able to bring that lot in with sticks," Genkai said with a smirk.

"Oh, you misunderstood," Thomas said with a sudden sinister smile. "We won't go after the students themselves. Aurors are more than capable of taking _care _of their families and from what we can gather your students do know a few demons. That little girl there is a perfect example of a helpless demon that is a perfect target for our demon hunters," Thomas said with a nod towards Yukina. Hiei's eyes narrowed when he heard that.

"Harm one head on that child or any members of my student's families or friends and I will personally make sure that Japan plus the all of demon world,-" "and spirit world," Koenma added. "Yes and spirit world is at war with your country. Heck, we'll even ally with Voldemort if we have to," Genkai spat.

"You don't scare me," Thomas said, "Dark Lord? Please, if you are believing Dumbledore and his pathetic lies, you're more batty then I first thought. Besides, the Ministry will see this as treason to the British Ministry of Magic".

"No. Not yet anyway and if you think that we will stand for this then you are surely mistaken," Kurama said suddenly. He had about enough and was just about ready to kill the man on the spot. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he would go to jail. But judging from the look on Koenma's face he reckoned Koenma probably would have got there first seeing as despite what he had said in the dark tournament, as they found out in the demon tournament Koenma could hold his own against an opponent.

"Your country will declare war on Britain if we harm you families and friends but however you look at it we are still stronger and the damage will be done, your families will be dead." Thomas sneered. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all glared at the man with equal hate. Despite this what the man had said was true as they all didn't want to endanger their family and friends for something as petty as high and mighty British wizards with a superiority complex.

"Fine," Kurama hissed "We'll go to the school but anything happens in Japan and it will be an act of war, understand? And trust me, we WILL find out if you do." Kurama asked with colder eyes then ice, golden flesks appearing in his emerald eyes. "Completely," Thomas nodded with satisfaction and got up to leave, truth be told, the air was starting to suffocate him. Everybody in the room with the exception of Yukina glared at the man as he left. If looks could kill that man would be a dead pile of charred remains.

"Now that he is out of the way I can talk to you privately," Koenma said turning to the team. "Do you mean about this school?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma sighed. "Yes. I just got this today. In this week alone we got about ten different distress calls from demons living in Britain. From what I can gather demons are being hunted by them and unless something is done Britain will soon be a demon free zone and which will upset the balance of energy greatly." Koenma said with a serious look.

"I was going to get my father to send out the SDF to hold back the ones responsible but then this came up. It seems that Hogwarts is one of two main points that this problems is coming from. I have contact with a friend of ours, you all remember Tom Riddle, who recently returned to life courtesy of yours truly,"

"Tom died?" Yusuke yelled suddenly, not believing what Koenma had said.

"Yes, it's…complicated," Koenma sighed, a headache forming from just the thought of that situation.

"I didn't think anything could kill Tom," Kuwabara muttered, thinking about the man who possessed insane amounts of power. The team had met Tom on a mission, having found the young man stumbling through the hideout of a group of renegade spirit world thieves, claiming to have no knowledge of how he got there, or where he was for that matter, before promptly fainting onto the ground.

Later, the team found the entire group of thieves they were catching unconscious further in, the energy in the air suggesting that it had been Tom who had done it. They had ended up taking him with them, and while Koenma worked to find out who he was, the team had gotten to know Tom, from the library's worth of knowledge he seemed to possess, to the dormant spiritual power inside him. To find out he had died somehow, was a shock to the system, who could kill someone with spiritual power to rival Shisui?

"I think its best Tom explained it to you himself, rather then I do, since he has a better knowledge of what happened then I do," Koenma explained.

"So basically, your mission is to infiltrate and discover who or what if responsible and if the need arises shut them down. I know stealth missions aren't your forte, but getting invited to Hogwarts is too golden an opportunity to miss. There are some things I have to tell you though,"

Koenma suddenly felt far older than he ever had before, the thought of how to tell him team the next bit of news on his mind.

"We have evidence to believe, that the Wizarding world, may have caused certain events in your lives,"

"Certain events…?" Kurama echoed, his eyes more piercing than usual. Koenma nodded, frowning at the thought of how to explain.

"Events that wasn't aimed at you specifically, but affected you indirectly, and in some cases directly, especially in your case Kuwabara. Your parents were Guardians, magical policemen, and their deaths, along with many other guardians are somehow linked to the events that happened 17 years ago. I don't know what happened exactly yet, but I do know something is amiss,"

"Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this," Koenma said.

"Also, Kurama, Yusuke, please try to keep a lid on it and don't kill the first wizard you see." Koenma lectured the two.

"You might have to tell Hiei as well," Kurama said with an amused look. "You're right. Hiei," Koenma said turning to Hiei "Don't kill any wizards unless with no other choice and please keep a low profile." Koenma added.

"You have four years worth of knowledge you need to catch up," Genkai said, "And while I'd rather beat the knowledge into you, we don't have the time, therefore I'm going to use a forbidden dark arts spell, that will transfer copies of my knowledge into you," Genkai said, as she pulled out her wand.

"So…you do a spell and the next morning we will know the things we need to?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not exactly," Genkai said, as she smirked, before waving her wand and watching in amusement as the four suddenly clutched their heads.

While the knowledge processed itself, being stored into various parts of their mind, the team muttered random pieces of knowledge, such as the ingredients, brewing process and general properties of various potions, the proper wand movement and incarnations, as well as information on magical creatures and such.

Kurama had finally processed the information, and Hiei soon followed, the two sat there watching the other two. While Yusuke had processed the information, he had a rather stubborn look on his face, while glaring at a single point on the floor.

"Stop resisting and let your brain process the information already, dimwit." Genkai said, smacking Yusuke across the head. Said dimwit glared at her, before finally letting the process finish, muttering all the while about wizards and how he didn't need any of this garbage to be lodged into his head permanently, and finally he to, was done, leaving only Kuwabara to go.

Poor Kuwabara was still sitting there going through information until finally 2 hours later he managed to work everything out. Kurama nudged Yusuke awake for he had fallen asleep from the boredom.

"Huh? Oh you done?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara with sleepy eyes. "Yep, I think so. Hard to tell though," Kuwabara said with a thoughtful look. "Does this mean that we won't have to work as hard to catch up?" he asked Genkai.

The old lady nodded before turning to the whole team. "O.K listen up people. I'm taking you to Diagon Ally in two days. Be here at about 4 PM. We should be in England at about 7 AM then. Also bring your equipment list and also some form of money or valuables that can be exchanged into Wizarding money, understand? Good." Genkai nodded with satisfaction. "Oh wait, before I forget." Yukina said running to the others.

Pulling out a small bag she pulled out four tear gems. "This should pay for your school equipment. They are the all the gems that was returned to me by Koenma, the ones I cried during the time I was imprisoned," Yukina explained.

"No I can't," Kurama said returning the gem. "Besides, I have a large stash of…valuables," Kurama said with a sly look.

"Loaded," Was all Yusuke said and returned the gem.

"I never use these gems anyway," Hiei said and returned the gem.

"I'll keep mine, but only as a symbol of our love. I vow to never spend it." Kuwabara vowed.

Yukina blinked. "Are you sure? This can help repay all the kindness you've shown me," she said looking at the three gems she had in her hand. "Don't worry about it, there's nothing to repay," Kurama said, smiling at the ice apparition, before turning to leave.

"Good bye Genkai," Kurama said with a pleasant smile. "See you in two days, Keiko says Hi by the way," Yusuke added and followed Kurama out the door. Hiei nodded to them and left. Kuwabara however stayed. "Genkai can I ask you something?" he asked turning to the old lady. "What?" Genkai asked.

"Do you know about someone called Kuwabara Tanaka or Zaki Melina?" Kuwabara asked. Genkai looked into his eyes before sighing. "I am not the one you should ask. If you are looking for your parents then perhaps your sister would know?" Genkai said. "No, all she would say is that they were wizards." Kuwabara said with a down face.

"Your parents, as Koenma said, were Guardians, the Japanese magical police, they handled rogue wizards, dangerous magical creatures that had wondered into the city by accident and one of their most important tasks was negotiating with the local demon population. They would have been the first to protest to the demon hunts 17 years ago, that's the only lead I can give you. Hogwarts will have more imformation, Britain was at the centre of those hunts years ago." Genkai said.

Kuwabara nodded before heading out where Yusuke and Kurama were waiting.

_:-)_

Hiei glided from one tree to the next with ease keeping his guard up and his senses alert for danger. This mission wasn't to his liking and from the looks of the others neither did they plan on this development.

If Yukina wasn't involved then he wouldn't care about this but she was and he would do anything for her. That included going to a ningen school with ningen everywhere.

Oh if only Yukina knew about the things Hiei did for her…

_:-(_

Kurama sighed at the turn of events. With the threat of hurting his mother over his head he had no other choice. Now, how to break the news to his mother. Deciding on waiting until tomorrow morning he headed for home and his nice warm bed after a stressful day.

"I'm Home," Kurama called and headed for a beeline towards his room. His mother looked from the kitchen with a smile. "Hello there dear, how was your day?"

Kurama looked at his human mother. "To be truthful, stressful." Kurama sighed and headed for his room. If was after he had finished most of his homework that he heard a crack come from the living room. Sneaking down he placed an ear to the door and with his heightened senses he heard ever word.

"Severes Snape! It had been a long time!" Kurama heard the unmistakable voice of his step-father.

"Yes, to long Kazuya," the man named 'Severes' said. "So, what brings you to my home? After all you're not the type who does visits. You're always on official business so what is it this time?" Kurama's step-father asked. Kurama put a neutral face on despite the urge to charge in and rip them to shreds courtesy of his rose whip. There was also something else that was wrong. It suddenly hit him that there was an aura of dark magic around Severas' left arm.

"The order needs you to help with demons siding with Voldemort." Snape said with a serious voice. "Demons in Britain? Severes, are you sure?" Kazuya asked with shock in his voice. "Yes, reports have been popping up everywhere. It was so bad that Albus hired three people to teach Defense against demons," Snape said.

Kazuya nodded. "Smart guy, so anyway you want me to come to England?"

Snape nodded looking serious. "But I can't leave my wife and kids," Kazuya said. "You got a new wife?" Snape asked. "Yes, she's such a lovely woman and she's so kind but she's a muggle, so I have kept a lot of my past hidden from her." Kazuya said.

"To bad about Madoka, she was a lovely woman. Too bad that demon Youko Kurama got her. Real pity, she was a tough one," Snape said.

Kurama nearly gasped at that revelation. Now it was even harder for him to tell his mother and step-father his secret. He listened back into the conversation.

"Take your wife with you. It's safe at the Order headquarters and your son is going to Hogwarts anyway," Snape said. "But what about Shiori's son?" Kazuya asked. "He can go to school through a portkey," Snape said.

Kazuya nodded. "O.K. I'll go but only because innocent lives are at risk. I saw enough with the demon hunts 17 years age. Some like Youko Kurama deserved it but other ones who looked so innocent, so helpless… it was horrible." Kazuya said. Kurama's eyes filled with shock but mostly betrayal, this man…it was most likely this man that had caused his previous demise.

It was when Snape was about to go when he cast a radar spell to check for spies. He found one. Going to the door Snape opened it to show Kurama starting up at them with an emotionless gaze and a rather cold look.

Kurama was shocked inside but didn't show it on the out. Snape stared at the young man or was it woman in front of him. He had long pinky red hair and green eyes, plus he was in a pink suit. Snape raised an eyebrow at the attire, after all what was with that…suit.

"Shuuichi, what are you doing here?" Kazuya asked in Japanese. "I could say the same about him," Kurama said pointing to the hook nosed, greasy haired man. "He's an old friend of mine." Kazuya explained. Kurama nodded slightly before narrowing his eyes. "So you must be a wizard?" Kurama asked. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"You speak English? There's a surprise, but to answer your question, yes, I am a wizard, what are you going to go about it?" Snape asked with a glare.

"I do speak English, do not take me for a fool, I am far more intelligent then you give me credit for. If you are a wizard you should know this, I do not welcome foreign wizards who barge into another's house unannounced. You are not welcome here, especially if you are here to talk about the murder of demons." Kurama said in English and headed for his room.

He locked the door, got onto bed and stared at the ceiling. It was his step-father's wife that had killed his best friend and he had killed her in retaliation. He hated wizards for that for they not only killed his partner and best friend they also trespassed in Makai to do that. No human was allowed to do that, no matter what the excuse, and they had even killed demons while there, making the hunter into the hunted.

Rolling over he fell into a troubled sleep.

_:-(_

Kazuya blinked at where Kurama had been standing. "What just happened?" he asked. "Your son overheard our discussion, and somehow, he is a demon sympathizer. Plus he has to live in a house full of wizards who are planning demon raids as we speak, bad combination," Snape said. "Well, I'll see you soon," and with that he apparated out.

Kazuya was still looking at Kurama's door. What am I going to do? He thought to himself.

_:-(_

Yusuke arrived home wondering how to tell his mother about leaving.

Going to his mother he was surprised to find she wasn't drunk. She wasn't in the house!

Probably went out partying Yusuke thought and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing some leftovers from the fridge, he headed it up for dinner, taking it up to his room. He had no homework so he sat while remembering what had happened that night.

__Flashback__

_A rather worn out Rico ran as fast as he could towards his lair with a small necklace shaped as a fox made out of Jade. He had planned on giving it to his friend Youko Kurama as a thank you gift for helping with an especially hard job. He hadn't expected to run into hunters, especially wizard hunters. The hunters were still a new and dangerous threat, no one knew how to counter their strange energy, and for some reason, the effect of magic was strong on demons. Not to mention, these wizards seemed to have had training from many different spirit masters. A team of them could easily take down one of the upper S-class, and to an A-class like him, even one could have been fatal, especially since their attacks all seemed to be ranged, a disadvantage for an in-fighter like him._

_They had tried to fight them before, demons had speed and strength, yet the wizards merely cast slowing spells, and haste charms, and demons, who knew nothing about how their magic worked, ended up as sitting ducks. Times like this he really wished he had his father's speed and strength, however, there had been no motivation to boost up to the S-rank until it had been to late. _

_They weren't even after the stolen goods, they were after him. It was a hunt and he was the prey, something Rico didn't like, he was the hunter, not the other way around. _

_He suddenly stopped as he nearly ran into a toad like woman. Smiling a sickly smile she raised her wand and cried "ADVARDA KADVARA," Rico dodged the emerald green light as best as he could, recognizing the words she said as being some form of instant death magic. Growling the woman sent another shot at him, red this time, this one grazing his shoulder and causing it to bleed. The woman grinned at the sight of blood. She kept shooting until Rico had enough of dodging and charged her, catching the woman by surprise._

_That was all it took, as even with their strangely powerful magic, they were still weak humans who had no physical training, and as a result, he had managed to take away her stick, the strange medium for their magic. _

_He was about to finish her of when a blast from behind caught his. Cursing, he tried to get away, calling himself a fool for forgetting his surroundings and letting his guard down. _

_Soon he was hit with dozens of spells before he managed to escape. Sending the necklace to a person (with a note of course) he knew would keep i__t safe he slipped through a natural rip in the Makai, the kind that humans accidently wonder through, passing through the barrier easily, as the humans had drained his strength down to below B-class, he let his spirit drift, until he felt a pull on his spirit coming from a pregnant woman, and with the last of his strength leaving him, he allowed the pull to drag his spirit into the soul of the growing child. There he slept, while the child that was known as Yusuke grew, Toshin Rico slept, and it was only years later, when Yusuke's soul had enough energy to absorb Rico, that he would awake again. _

It had been the fact that Yusuke had the blood of a Toshin that had drawn Rico to his soul, and it was due to the demonic atavism that instead of being two beings Rico had Yusuke had merged the second time he had died, Rico's memories, personality and powers merged with Yusuke, making Yusuke himself and Rico at the same time, much like how Kurama was Shuuichi and Youko, being the same being, merely having different forms.

Yusuke remembered the feeling of every death he had experienced, and between all of them, being killed from magic still gave him nightmares, before they had been flashes of light, and as a child, he'd go crying to his mother who, despite being drunk, could understand her child was in distress, and would hold him in the night. It was after his second death as Yusuke, that the full memory returned to him.

He didn't like the idea of going into unknown territory, but for all their sakes, he was going to tough it out, because as Yusuke, he had more to lose then he ever had before.

_:-)_

Hiei had issues to sort out before he went to England. His father, because he knew he had one, was thought to have left for the human world, specifically England, some years after he was born. Hiei had tried to find the demon before, with nothing but a name and his Jagan, but even then, he could find nothing. Perhaps he would find something in the wizard's files.

He was going to find his father and he was going to tell Yukina he was her brother. Mukuro had come to terms with her regrets and had been freed from her own burdens, and so he would settle his own, maybe then, he could start living the rest of his life.

_:-(_

Harry James Potter sat staring out at the sky wondering what was happening in the rest of the world. It was late at night and he couldn't get to sleep so he had decided to stay up and read some more. When he had finished he was still awake so he headed for the window. Lowering a rope down he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the night with full intention of either getting something to eat or maybe partying, because quite frankly he was tired of the golden boy logo he seemed to have been branded with on the first day.

He went to the nearest fast-food place that was still open and ordered a box of fried chicken wings. He had found out a while ago that he could change wizard money into English pounds and had taken advantage of that to withdraw some money.

He had immediately taken advantage of that, especially this summer when his Aunt Petunia had decided to place Dudley on diet, which meant he had fast food and anything rich cut from his menu, leaving Dudley with fruit, vegetables, and cereals. The problem? Aunt Petunia had insisted everyone follow the diet, and while Uncle Vernon had lunch to escape the lack of food, he and Dudley didn't which meant that Dudley spent more time outside the house, usually using his money for rich, greasy fast food, and he alone had to suffer from the lack of any food that meant he had enough energy to do all his chores.

And he had a lot of chores, ones that required lots of him under a blazing sun with barely any food or water. Really, beating the 'freakness' out of a child, the wizarding world should see him them, their supposed hero, reduced to nothing more than a common house elf. He was only too glad that on one in the wizarding world had any clue, minus the Weasley twins, but they had seen the bars on his window in the summer before his second year, though he had sworn them to secrecy. Last thing he needed was for this to be leaked to the media.

Suddenly there was a hoot and he turned to see an eagle hawk? He only knew one person who had an eagle hawk and excited, he jumped up and took the package from the bird. Hooting it flew out the window into the night.

He opened the letter first. It said:

_Hey Harry_

_How have you been? I'm sorry for not writing sooner but I was grounded for pranking the house elves but I couldn't help myself. You should have seen their faces! Tell the Weasley twins that their fireworks work just fine if not better than expected._

_Anyway, I hope those muggles of yours have been treating you well (Honestly, this is just MORE proof that muggles are clearly the inferior beings…kidding! Though that doesn't mean those muggles you live with are any less filthy)._

Harry could practically hear the snobbish tone used there.

_Also I've sent you something you might like. See you soon._

_From Draco_

If you're wondering why the prince of Slytherin was contacting the golden boy then a little flashback is in order.

_Flashback (first year, in the robe shop) _

"_Hello there, you for Hogwarts as well?" a pale faced boy asked. Harry turned and looked at him then nodded. "Me too, although wish this girl called Pansy wasn't going. She's a nightmare and to make it worse my father won't let me transfer. Pity really." Harry laughed causing Draco to glare at him. "It's not funny; if you ever met her you'd understand." Draco defended. _

"_I think I understand better then you think," Harry said, remembering the looks girls would give him at school, despite him being the self-dubbed 'freak' of primary school. Honestly, he couldn't understand why Dudley tried to stop it sometimes, he hadn't cared for others opinions before. _

"_We'll I have to go," Draco said as the lady gave him his robes. "Hope I see you at Hogwarts, by the way, my name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"_

"_Harry Potter," Harry said and headed out the store with his new robes leaving a shocked Draco behind him. He had heard that the boy who lived was a prat, but the boy he just met radiated kindness rather than arrogance, and he should know. For all purposes, Harry Potter was a child who was shy, kind and clearly had no idea he was famous in the wizarding world. He would be torn to pieces if he didn't have a friend like Draco, who understood the workings of pureblood society. His father's suggestion to try and make friends with Harry didn't seem so stupid now. _

_End flashback_

Harry had forgotten about their first meeting when on the train, after Ron had been so nice to him, Draco had put on his 'pureblood prince' act as Harry liked to call it, acting the selfish brat that he could be at times.

It had been Harry's rejection, after Draco had tried so hard to find him on the train that had caused a rift to form between them, with Harry not remembering the open eleven year old child who he had been Harry's first real contact with anyone his age from the wizarding world, combined with what Draco thought was out right arrogance, after they had gotten on well in Diagon Alley as well, that had formed a rivalry that clashed between them for the whole year.

For most of first year, Harry had been at odds with Malfoy, with the incident with the wizards duel, the broom incident, Christmas...

The list went on, it didn't help that Professer Snape was Draco's godfather, when he had found that out, the feeling that Snape was being extra harsh on him had doubled.

It had been the detention in the forbidden forest together that had finally bridged the widening rift. Just after they had split up, when it had only been him, Draco and Fang, did the prince of Slytherin finally break down, and ask him why.

Why had he rejected his offer of friendship? Why had he, Harry, forgotten their meeting in the robe shop? Was Harry really the arrogant prick who thought a scar meant he could do whatever he wanted like his godfather thought?

Harry had been shocked at that, he had forgotten the meeting in the shop, any impression of Draco his mind immediately flashed back to the meeting on the train. It had been after Harry saved Draco's life, when they had encountered the unicorn, that they, sat together in the Hospital Wing, with Ron still asleep near them no less, did they rebridge what had been lost. I wasn't the most ideal friendship, but it had been a start.

What really knitted them together had been Second year, where Tom Riddle's diary, instead of ending up in Ginny Weasley's hands, had landed in Harry's, and Harry, who never had a close friend before, one who he could tell anything and wouldn't tell his secrets to the rest of the world, was absorbed by Tom Riddle, his charm, his kindness, everything that was Tom Riddle.

And then the attacks started, the beast petrified many people, Filch's cat, Colin…the list was endless. Chicken's turned up dead, the spiders were scared, and Harry had blacks in his memory, even now, about what had happened.

When it was discovered he was a parselmouth, the only one that hadn't pushed him away had been Draco. That was the final straw for Harry, and instead of Ron entering the chamber with him, it had been Draco Malfoy along with the ghostly Tom Riddle, who had admitted to taking control of Harry, to try and stop the attacks, hence the missing memories from Harry's mind.

The following fight had been enough to bond the two together, an insane Basalisk, Godric Gryfindors sword, Harry and Tom nearly dying multiple of times, and finally, the destruction of the one responsible, the leftover madness of a past heir of Slytherin, personified through the magic of Hogwarts. From then on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been friends.

Draco had sent him three things, first had been his letter, the second had been another letter addressed to him, and the third had been a black journal, Tom Riddles diary. Looking at it, Harry's throat still stung, the thought of Tom no longer being alive, even if he had only been a fragment of a soul still hurt. He had saved Cedric, and had formed another bond with the Hufflepuff, but the death that was Tom Riddle hurt, as he remembered Tom being absorbed back into Voldemort, despite Tom's soul fragment having become stronger.

Rippling the letter, he read:

_To my dearest Harry, _

_Should you be reading this, then Draco has done what I have requested and sent the letter I wrote, in case I should ever be reabsorbed back into the entity known as Voldemort. _

_Funny, when I first became Voldemort, it hadn't been for immortality, or some twisted sense to control all of magical society, however splitting the soul does that, sanity is split between each soul and smaller the piece, the less of the person each piece has, and as we both know, I had split my soul seven times. _

_I requested to Draco that this letter be sent to you a few months after I had in a sense, died. The reason for this is because that is how long it takes for two pieces of soul to fully rejoin, and in that sense, I will be revived. My soul fragment contained half the soul you know as Tom Riddle, whereas Voldemort was barely even a soul by the time he revived himself. As a result, I am the stronger soul. _

_Draco has sent to you my diary, my original container. You remember how it used to work, write and I would talk back to you, before I had gained a body and hence didn't need the Diary anymore. Use it like you did before, and I will be able to talk to you, it works a little like magic mirrors. _

_Best regards, _

_Tom Marvelo Riddle _

Writing a quick letter he went to Hedwig and told her to take it to Draco as soon as possible, thanking Draco so much that he had used half a parchment just to write thank you.

Pulling out the Diary, he wrote the words with his quill…

_My name is Harry Potter…_

_Hello Harry, my name is Tom Riddle, although you already know that… :) _

And Harry laughed out loud.

_:-):-):-)_

End Chapter

How's the rewrite? Good, bad, needs to be longer?

Someone asked me how in hell Voldemort could be a good guy, so I've changed the first chapters to explain that, using the theory that as a soul is split, it becomes more inhuman, and by changing Harry's first four years at Hogwarts, such as instead of Tom Riddle being the one responsible for the Basalisk, it was instead, a previous Heir of Slytherin who was possessing the snake and instead of Cedric dying, Harry witnessed Tom's 'Death' instead. I might have said Cedric dies somewhere in a later chapter, so I have to go and change that too xD

I probably will mention the changes I made further, but next chapter should give a proper explanation for Tom Riddle, and how he knows the team, and this explanation will be different to what I wrote before. As a result, chapter three will make no sense to anyone who has not read the old chapters one and two, apologies, I will fix that as soon as possible.

On a side note, for those who have read the old chapters' one and two, I'm hoping that my writing has improved, and if it hasn't, well…I'd be highly disappointed. I'd appreciate if people are willing to point out any glaring flaws, other than the fact that until I post the rewritten chapter three, the current chapter three will make no sense and be filled with errors.


	3. The eye of the storm looks like Waffles

**REWRITTEN, sorry for the caps, this is just to warn you this chapter had been rewritten! **

**Enjoy, hopefully the story will make some more sense now that the three chapters most in need of being rewritten have been rewritten! **

**It had also occurred to me, in the time I was rewriting this, that my timeline involving Kurama's stepfather makes no sense. Consider this: **

**17 years ago: **

**Kurama is killed, as is Madoka (Kazuya's first wife) **

**Hence, at that point, Kazuya had no wife. **

**11 years ago: **

**Shuichi is born, but there is no mother because Madoka is dead. **

**Due to this…Shuichi had a mother who died in childbirth, not Madoka, but Kazuya's second wife, Snape has no knowledge of this second wife because she was only briefly married to Kazuya before she died. Poor guy keeps losing his wives. **

**Anyways, that's for the clever few who spot that huge flaw in my plot. **

**I'm not sure if my paragraph breaks work, but if you see a random smiley on its own it's suppose to mean a page break :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the references to other works that isn't Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, which I also don't own. If you spot one, it doesn't belong to me (sadly)! **

_:-(_

Chapter 3: The eye of the storm looks like Waffles

Kurama woke from the nightmare about his closed friend dying in his arms, the one where his own death came next. It was that one moment that Youko Kurama had felt the long buried emotions of regret, sorrow and the empty void of despair. He had vowed never to feel those again, even though he had broken that vow the moment Shushi had stopped Yusuke's heart and breath. Sighing, he headed for the shower before heading down, the feeling that today wasn't going to be pleasant settling in his veins. Unlike Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko, his last day had been yesterday, meaning he had already broken up for the summer.

"Morning mother," He greeted with a smile. "Good Morning Shuuichi," she replied with a smile as well. Placing some waffles onto his plate she passed it to him. "Thank you," Kurama said and dug in.

That was when his step-father walked in. Kurama avoided his gaze which wasn't unnoticed by the man. "Kazuya, waffle," His mother offered turning to her husband. "Thank you. I have an announcement to make," He declared after Shuichi (Kurama's younger brother, who will have one u instead of two) had come down as well.

"I haven't been very honest with you, merely told you that my first wife had died of an illness. The truth is she was killed, because she was like me, someone who can use magic. I'm a wizard,"

The look Shiori and Shuichi gave him told it all; they clearly thought he had gone crazy, only Shuuichi was calmly looking at him, but with what had happened last night, he wasn't too surprised.

"Don't worry, I'm not crazy, I can prove it," he insisted, pulling out his wands and with a few waves, he wordlessly levitated his plate of waffles. Shiori dropped the dishes she had been carrying, only Kurama's quick reflexes stopped them from smashing. Shuichi merely cried out 'cool!'.

"I didn't tell you all before, but I had a wife before your mother Shuichi, who died during a horrible genocide 17 years ago. I decided then to leave the magical world, it had cost me my innocence, my wife, and the child that she was carrying at that time. I met your mother Shuichi, another witch like myself, but she unfortunately died while in childbirth. And of course, after that, I met you Shiori, and I resolved even more to never return to the wizarding world, I don't want to lose you like I did with Madoka. However," and at this, Kazuya suddenly looked older than he ever did before. "However…there are rumors of the return of You-Know-Who, a dark lord so evil and cruel that no one dares to utter his true name. He is recruiting Demons, and I have been asked to come back and fight. I don't want to see innocent people suffer like I have, I want to prevent a war Shiori, I must go. The resistance offered to let you stay in their headquarters, it's safer there they claim, and it would put my mind at easy to know you are somewhere that is protected,"

At this, Kurama slammed his hands on the table, causing the plates to jump as well as the rooms occupants. "I already do not like the sound of this 'war', but do not drag my mother into something as meaningless as squabble between arrogant wizards. I have met British wizards, too foolish and arrogant to notice the world around them, I will not expose my mother to that, she is safer here in Japan then she is in Britain," Kurama said, spitting out the word Britain like it was a curse.

"But Shuuichi, Japan is one of the world centres for demons, it is incredibly dangerous, especially with Voldemort recruiting more demons to his cause," Kazuya insisted, knowing the risk of leaving his loved ones so close to demon territory. After all, the entrance to the demon world was in Japan.

Kurama opened his mouth to protest, because quite frankly his mother was safer due to those demons, not in more danger then this arrogant wizard believed, only to be interrupted by the subject of their debate.

"Gentlemen, while I understand you worry for me, I can make my own decisions. Now first things first, Shuuichi, you don't seem surprised by this fact, in fact, you seem to know quite a bit, can you please explain this?" Shiori asked, sounding much like Unohana Restu from _Bleach _when she wished to know something.

With that tone of voice, Kurama buckled, he might have faced youkai far stronger than him but if there one was thing he wasn't sure he would survive, it was his mothers wrath.

"I…have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical boarding school in Scotland, that is said to be one of the best Wizarding Schools in the world. All of us at Genkai's Temple have, even though officially Yusuke is her only student, they apparently decided that we knew Genkai well enough to be counted as her students," Kurama explained, a frown on his face at having to reveal this revelation.

"I suppose you would have merely said you were on a British Student exchange program if Kazuya hadn't also been a wizard," Shiori said, shaking her head slightly. "I know more then you realize, who do you think raised you Minamino Shuuichi,"

Kurama merely smiled, raising his hands in surrender.

"I suppose Shuichi will be going to Hogwarts as well then?" Shiori asked, to which Kazuya nodded, "Yes, thought as a first year rather than fifth,"

Shiori smiled, and Kurama had to suppress the shudder he felt at seeing it. "Then it's decided, were going to stay at this headquarters,"

Kurama's head hit the desk and Shuichi cheered and Kazuya smiled.

"I will have to inform Genkai, I believe she had made arrangements already, but this might be a better setup, may my fellow students be allowed to stay too?" Kurama asked, as he headed for the door.

"Of course, I think some of the Order has their own children staying, you can make some new friends," Kazuya called back.

_Oh Joy _Kurama thought.

_:-)_

Yusuke woke with a start and looked at the time. It was 7:30 AM, at least he wasn't late for school yet, damn Kurama and his early summer holidays. He then realized he was in bed and not at his desk like he fell asleep on. It could have only been his mother who moved him, he realized with a start.

After a shower, as he hadn't when he went to bed yesterday, and washing up, he headed for the Kitchen, expecting his mother drunk on the sofa, only to see her in the Kitchen, making waffles. "You're not drunk!" He cried before he could stop himself. His mum smiled.

"Well I figured if you could go from a dimwit to a genius in one day then I could lay of the booze." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, only Genkai can call me dimwit!" Yusuke cried.

His mum laughed and soon he was laughing as well. He was glad his mum was happy; it had been ages since he had heard that genuine laugh. "Oh, by the way mum, I got a letter telling me I was accepted to a special boarding school in England. It's for magic. I'm going to be gone one maybe two years at the place. Is that ok?" he asked. He had said it too bluntly, expecting his mum to brush it off like everything he did, and after all, when your son was a spirit detective, things like magic didn't faze a person anymore.

"Fine, if it's for your education. Just remember to write ok?" his mum said before sighing. "I remember Hogwarts; your dad went there you know." She added. "Really?" Yusuke asked. "Yep, he showed me his acceptance letter when we got married." She said with a smile. Yusuke nodded then added, "I'm going to use Puu to send letters to save money on an owl, 'k?".

"Fine, now waffle?"

"Yes please," Yusuke said before digging in. He still had school to go to as well.

_:-)_

It wasn't as bad in the Kuwabara residence as it was in the Minamino residence and Kuwabara was actually having happy thoughts when he sat down for some of his sister's waffles. He had school soon as well, and if he didn't leave soon, Yusuke would leave without him

"Hey sis, you got a minute?" Kuwabara asked. "Sure baby bro," Shizuru said. "Well, I got accepted into a magic school called Hogwarts, it's not a joke. The letters here," Kuwabara said.

Shizuru stared at Kuwabara with a shocked face. _He's going to that place. The place where mom told us she lost dad. I can't let him go, what if that happens to him as well? _Shizuru thought. "Sorry baby bro but I can't let you go. How are you going to get into a good university if you have a degree in magic? You need top notch grades and a brain you know, and you seem to possess neither," she asked.

"Kurama is willing to tutor me and I can come back to do the exam, you know how good Kurama is at getting 100," Kuwabara reasoned.

Shizuru looked at him. "You're determined to go aren't you?" she asked, _he has the same look in his eyes as mum used to_. Kuwabara nodded. Shizuru sighed before heading for her parent's room. It hadn't been used in 15 years. It fell out of use just after Kuwabara was born in fact.

Pulling a box out, she showed it to Kuwabara. "This is something mom left you for when this would happen. She said most likely it would if her predictions were coming true,"

"Predictions?"

"Mom was a seer, a person who could see the future," Shizuru explained. "Mom said that you would be going with three demons. They were once pretty evil but they reformed slightly. I didn't really believe it, that would have meant you'd actually make friends with demons but…you met Kurama and Hiei and then Yusuke had to go and die again…, just…stay safe, that place really did a number on dad, before he died he was a right mess…didn't recognize anything, couldn't remember who mum or me was…"

Kuwabara nodded before opening the box. Inside were some letters. Taking one of the letters he opened it and read:

_Dear Kazuma _

_If you are reading this then it seems I am no longer in the world of the living. I just have to tell you and your sister that despite what I have told you, your father is alive._

_I have seen you going to England with your friends and I have to tell you that your father is there in England. He is somewhere I cannot see but I can tell you that it has something to do with Dumbledore and Voldemort, a child named Harry Potter and another entity who all the strings lead to yet I also cannot see. _

_Good Luck in your quest, and know that given the choice, I would have rather lived then walk to my death as I am about to, but for your sake, I will die, so that you and your friends have more time. I love you both, and I am proud of all the achievements you will accomplish, especially finding yourself such a lovely woman. _

_Stay safe, and don't hesitate to ask your friends for help, _

_Your loving mother _

_Melina_

Kuwabara read, tears falling as he read the part of where she was proud of him. Wiping them away, he was determined more so then ever to save his loved ones.

Kuwabara then opened the other letters.

There was a book that explained British wizarding society, the hierarchy, terms he was likely to encounter, and information on famous wizards and places. In the book, there was another letter tucked away, this time in a different handwriting to their mothers.

_Dear Kazuma and Shizuru_

_I hope this letter reaches you safely, and that I hope you know that I always have, and always will love you, even when you do finally find me, and I know you will for you have your mothers determination, you can forgive me for everything I have missed and for what I will do in the future. I cannot tell you more, for I do not know myself, only that for the past few days, I have not been feeling myself, I have random bouts of insanity, and I feel that there will be a time where I have died and only my body remains. _

_When that day comes, I know this will be hard for you, but please, stop me, for I wish to die as Kuwabara Tanaka, not a nameless puppet to whatever is causing this. _

_Know that I love you, and if I could, I would go back and see it all, your birthdays, and the first words, all that I missed but wanted to be there for. _

_Good Luck _

_Tanaka_

Kuwabara's grip on the letter tightened and he became more determined to find Tanaka, to find another way then to kill the only thing of his father that was left.

"I'll be fine sis, after everything that's happened, I'm pretty tough," Kuwabara grinned, before running out the door, as he was now running late for school.

_:-)_

Hiei left from tree to tree until he had arrived at his destination. Genkai's temple. Landing on the front porch he headed in with his usual look. Genkai looked up as he entered with her usual bored look. "So, you accepted the invite to breakfast after all," Genkai said to Hiei.

"I got to get used to ningen food if I have to go to this Hogwarts place," Hiei replied.

"You didn't have to except, you know." Genkai told Hiei coolly. "I have my reasons," Hiei said.

"Ah of course, Yukina," Genkai said, to which Hiei glared. "Come in then," and they entered the temple.

_:-)_

"You came!" Yukina cried when she saw that Hiei had in fact accepted her invite to breakfast at Genkai's temple.

Hiei nodded to Yukina before sitting down at the table. "I made waffles, hope you don't mind," Yukina said. "What are waffles?" Hiei asked confused.

"You've never had waffles before?" Yukina asked. It was one of the first things that Genkai had gave her to eat and she had adored it, most likely because of the chocolate topping, chocolate being one of her favorite foods from the human world.

"Try some," Yukina said pilling his plate with a few waffles and setting down plates full of melted chocolate, sprinkles and lots of other sweets. "You can put whatever on the top and they still taste good," Yukina explained. Hiei looked at the choices he had. There were strawberries, apples as well as lots of other different fruits. A yellow tablet of sticky stuff that Kurama had told him was 'butter', there was a liquid called maple syrup as well as honey. Also there were things like chocolate and sugar. Hiei took the chocolate, for the simple reason that it was sweet.

He cut the waffle up with his sword, Yukina luckily remembered the unbreakable plate, and took a bite. His eyes widened and he took a bigger bite. "Like it?" Genkai asked when she saw the reaction.

Hiei glared and took some maple syrup to put onto another waffle, he never got tired of the taste of sugar. Stopping half way Hiei decided to tell Yukina about his news after breakfast and just to cherish the moment of being able to eat with people he cared about even if he wouldn't admit it.

Hogwarts was unknown territory, and unlike before where the team could have merely resorted to blowing up the whole place, this mission needed tact, and a hint of subtlety, which between Yusuke and Kuwabara, they would have been doomed if he didn't go. But he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

_:-)_

Yusuke met Kuwabara outside his house like usual, although he was tapping his foot impatiently, and when silently asking Kuwabara, the orange haired teen merely shook his head. "I'll explain later, there's a lot and Keiko's probably getting tired of waiting," and with that they headed down to the Ramen shop where Keiko's family lived.

Only, Keiko wasn't outside the shop like she usually was.

"Hey boys, Keiko went ahead already, don't know why she didn't wait, she was in a bit of a huff, although between you and me, she's been acting weird ever since she got home yesterday. I don't know what's going on,"

"Thanks for the tip Yukimura-san," Kuwabara called, and they headed down to school at double speed.

"Keiko," Yusuke called to the girl who was talking to two girls in their class, two certain gossiping girls who liked to whisper about how he was just a no good delinquent behind his back and then talk all sorts of nonsense to Keiko, as if Sakura from Class 2B would really date that no good Momochi. Yusuke knew more about how the school worked then they did. Keiko, after she was kidnapped by Hiei, had avoided those two, ever since demons and tournaments barged into her life. It had been more exciting, and definitely more interesting than those two snobs. So why was she talking to them like they had been friends all their lives, and why was she screeching like those girls Yusuke hated, and why was she gossiping like she actually LIKED to gossip?

The look that Keiko gave Yusuke somehow tugged at his heart, her eyes held none of the Keiko that had been his closed friend, and somehow, he knew, that wizard had been responsible.

"Yusuke, you're not late?" the person that was Keiko yet not asked. "Oh course I'm not you dumb wrench," he snapped, not in the mood to handle anything that wasn't the Keiko he had wanted to see, the one who's eyes would light up as he told her about what had happened in the demon world, the one who had more spark in her eye then this imposter.

The not Keiko merely huffed, turning to walk away from him, muttering about how if Yusuke was going to act like that then she'd stop caring too. The fact that she didn't slap him across the head for the dumb wrench comment just made Yusuke's mood worse.

When he got his hands on Thomas Windsor, the man would wish he had never messed with what was dear to him.

_:-)_

Kuwabara, while would admit to not being the brightest in the foursome of spirit detectives, was not the worst when it came to reading the emotions of others (that was Hiei, who despite having a Jagan, still couldn't understand some of the human emotions that the other three experienced).

Therefore, to see Yusuke go from confusion, to shock, to downright pissed off, all in a matter of two seconds was a surprised, and he himself had to admit, Keiko's reaction had been a surprise, because she knew herself, that ever since the dark tournament that while Yusuke would still skive off school, he would always at least be there for morning registration.

That and the fact that she would always walk with Yusuke and him to school, regardless of whether the duo were running late or not, the prospect of hearing more about their latest mission well worth the mark on her record.

When he saw Keiko for himself, and the newly gained knowledge he had from Genkai started throwing all sorts of potions and spells that could cause this change in Keiko, he understood Yusuke's anger. After one conversation with Keiko, Kuwabara too, couldn't wait to get his hands on Thomas Windsor, if only to toss him to the seething demon, and two soon to be seething demons, to rip to shreds, all while Koenma conveniently looked the other way.

_:-)_

Kurama looked ahead to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing at the station waiting for him, and at that Kurama smiled, he had been wondering the city for a while now, and to see at least someone who knew the frustration he felt made him feel slightly better.

Somehow, he felt he wasn't the only one who was frustrated, if Yusuke's glaring at everything and Kuwabara's shake of the head and downcast look were anything to go by.

"Stuff came up, Yusuke's pissed off about it, we'll explain at the temple," Kuwabara offered as an explaination, and Kurama nodded, he to, had planned on explaining once they were at the temple.

The train headed for the stop and when they got off they were relieved that they weren't being followed by a wizards this time. They headed for Genkai's place, all too caught up in thought to notice that Hiei had landed next to them. It was when the short demon spoke that Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke snapped out of their own musings.

"What's got to you?" Hiei asked, surprised he had managed to catch all three by surprise. Kuwabara had one of the best sixth-senses and not a lot could get past him, while Yusuke usually had his guard up, a reflex he gained from all the times local thugs picked a fight as well as the dark tournament, and Kurama was just Kurama. Something was defiantly wrong.

"I'll tell you what happened up at Genkai's place, it's a bit long to explain now, and I think Genkai can get Yusuke to calm down a bit," Kurama said, nodding his head at the demon who was still radiating killer intent, it had caused a large circle on the train, with everyone giving them a huge gap, the only reason Kuwabara and Kurama wasn't bothered was because it wasn't directed at them and because they were used to the temper that belonged to Urameshi Yusuke by now.

_:-)_

Yukina looked up suddenly when Hiei stood up and headed for the door. "The others are coming," he explained and headed in their direction.

Yukina smiled at the short fire demon and turned back to her food. She wondered when Hiei would tell her he was her brother. She may not have been able to read people's minds, but the amount of care and attention Hiei gave her was more than he ever gave others, and sometimes, she felt that she was the only one to see Hiei's eyes soften and to see his smile, one he probably didn't even realize he had.

There were other clues, like how he would get annoyed at Kazuma whenever the orange haired teen would proclaim his love for her, and while he could claim it was due to the teen being more loud and obnoxious than usual, Kurama had secretly told her he was just being overprotective and worried for her purity. That had made her smile, the thought that her brother cared deeply for her.

She was hoping that Hiei was going to trust her enough to tell her after all she had previously believed Hiei never said a word because she wasn't a good enough sister, being a weak demon, a C-class at best. It was only after seeing Hiei being so gentle with her that she started to believe that Hiei merely was worried about how he would explain he was her brother.

It was rather ironic, Kurama and Yusuke had once mused, that while Yukina believed she was not a good enough sister, at the same time Hiei believed he was not a good enough brother, his hands being stained with a lifetimes worth of blood, and even now, Hiei much preferred to kill the offending demon then to spare his or her life.

What she wasn't expecting was for Hiei to tell her she might be getting a parental figure in her life that wasn't Genkai.

_:-(_

Kuwabara entered the temple with Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. From what he had learned there was some kind of plot in the wizarding world and whilst Japan was at an uneasy peace with Britain, any attack on Japan would mean a declaration on war. Japan was by no means a weak country and the Japanese had gained other countries in Asia as allies, especially Russia and China as the wood for many Asian wands came from Japan.

Stepping in the others all settled down and put their serious faces on. Genkai nodded to them, before smacking Yusuke across the head much like Keiko would do. This seemed to work as Yusuke sighed and sat down on one of the mats.

"So what's got you all in a twist?" Genkai asked, noticing the tension between the three new arrivals. "It's a long story," Kurama said.

"Well, spill already," Genkai said, rolling her eyes. "I'll go first then. Yukina…how do you feel about the idea of a father?" Hiei asked, his voice soft as he asked the ice apparition.

"A father?" she asked surprised, she hadn't thought about the fact that she also had a father ever since she learned about her brother.

"Yukina, as well as her brother, are unique in that unlike other ice apparitions, they were born through the union of their mother and an unknown male demon. Therefore, unlike other ice apparitions, she also has a father." Hiei said.

_A Father…_At that thought, Yukina smiled, finding her father might prompt Hiei to tell her he was her brother as well, and although it took such a long time, finally she would be reunited with the rest of her family, her rather dysfunctional family but that merely made her smile more.

"Then you found him?" Kurama asked only to have Hiei shake his head. "Not yet, Mukuro gave me a clue as to where he went, apparently shortly after leaving Yukina's mother, he passed through the barrier into the human world. From there, I was able to pick up the trail, only I lost it again in Britain," Hiei explained.

"Ah, I see, that's why you believe Wizard's are involved," Kurama said.

"Thank you Hiei," Yukina said the smile she gave him also made Hiei smile slightly.

"I'll help too, anything to make you happy Yukina," Kuwabara said as he grabbed Yukina's hand, eyes lit with determination. "Thank you too Kazuma," Yukina added, and Kuwabara's eyes lit up once as the smile she gave him.

"Besides, I got my own father to look for," Kuwabara said, as he pulled out the letters from the box.

"My sis gave me a box that my mum left us, apparently she's a 'seer', sis said that mum could see the future. According to mum's letter, she's already seen us go to Hogwarts, but all she's really said if that it involves some people called Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry Potter. I'm not sure what it means when she said she can't 'see' the place dad is or who this fourth guy is though," Kuwabara finished.

"It's a Seer ability, lets them project themselves to see an area as if they're actually there, a bit like astral projection, except the soul doesn't leave the body," Koenma said, as he entered the room, sitting down next to Genaki. "Continue," he added.

"Also, I found this hidden in a book in the box as well." Kuwabara said pulling out Tanaka's letter. Now that he had calmed down, Kuwabara noted the clues in the letter. The writing was rushed, as if the writer didn't have much time, and unlike his mother's letter, it was in English rather then Japanese, an oddity the other's noted as well.

"Why's it in English?" Yusuke muttered, more to himself though everyone heard. "It's written in a rush, probably because English is faster to write when in a hurry, you risk making a mistake if you rush Kanji,"(1)

"Something was making your father insane, slowly, but it was happening…" Koenma said, as he studied the letter. "I can think of a lot of things that do that, unfortunately, so until we find him, I can't really tell you how to fix that,"

"It can't be helped, but seeing as how I'm also pretty certain Wizards are involved, hopefully we can find more information in Hogwarts, and perhaps my news can help us further," Kurama said.

Kurama sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Well I have a lot of news and most of it isn't the good kind. I found out that my step father is a wizard, and not just any wizard. One that took part in the wizard hunts 17 years ago." Hiei's eyes widened, and even Yusuke gave Kurama a disbelieving look.

"There's more. He had a wife called Madoka once, before Shuichi was born. She was a hunter like him, one of the few non-corrupt ones from what I understand, and unfortunately for me as well as her, I was a wanted bandit. She killed my partner, my closed friend during my time as Youko Kurama, and I, in a fit of cold rage, killed her in retaliation. My Step-father then managed to severely injure me, and you know the rest." Kurama explained.

"Man, that's some bad Karma," Yusuke said.

"That's not the half of it. My step brother is going to Hogwarts as well so I have another person watching me, one that doesn't even realize it. My step father has also been re-recruited, and due to his beliefs about demons, he has insisted on taking my mother, and by extension, me and Shuichi to their headquarters, the base of the Order of the Phoenix," Kurama sighed."I was wondering if you would be willing to let us stay there instead, it is a better opportunity to gather information, although we would be at more risk there," Kurama said, turning to Genkai.

"I can get Youkai power limiters," Koenma said, a thoughtful look on his face. "You should go, if you don't it would look suspicious, besides, like you said, we can gather more information while in the headquarters of the enemy," Genkai said.

"I'll inform my step-father then, I believe he wanted to move us to the HQ sometime tomorrow," Kurama said, inwardly glad to get that off his chest, that and the fact that he wouldn't be alone.

"Man…I don't know who's news is worse, yours or mine now," Yusuke said, frowning slightly. "Well, I'll start with the bad, go onto the worse, and then get to the 'oh no we're gonna die' news,"

"Hmm…you might just beat me there then Yusuke," Kurama said, smiling softly.

"Ok, the bad news is, though I didn't realise until I saw Keiko this morning, but someone's messed with my mum," Yusuke said, frowning. "She's talking about my father, my human one, like the mere mention of him isn't taboo in our house, said he was a wizard and that she saw his Hogwarts letter. I'm not too worried yet, it's a bit strange, but mum's getting her life back together, she wasn't drunk this morning, besides, my Toshin blood comes from her, so if anyone does mess with mum, Raizen won't be happy about it,"

"Could be worse," Kuwabara said. "Yeah, the change in mum's not that bad, she's like that when she's really sober, so I wasn't too worried. Keiko's got me worried though," Yusuke sighed, at which Kuwabara nodded. "I saw her this morning, she was acting all strange, and when she talked to me, it was like she wasn't Keiko at all," Kuwabara said.

"When I get my hands on that bastard Thomas Windsor I am going to make him wish he never set foot here," Yusuke said, glaring at nothing in particular, both his reikai and his youkai leaking out as Yusuke started losing control over it.

"Calm down and explain," Genkai snapped.

"Keiko was all strange, like she forgot everything that happened ever since Hiei kidnapped her, she was talking to those snobs again, and she doesn't have her usual spark, and…and…DAMNIT," Yusuke cried, punch the floor, which didn't break as Genkai was smart enough to reinforce her home.

"I'll look into it, dimwit, so stop leaking your energy all over the place, now tell us about the news that is worse than this," Genkai said.

"Ok, well…I think somehow the wizards have recruited Raizen, or have tried to recruit him anyways. The old man sent me a letter about watching out for owls yesterday, and I didn't think anything of it, but now I'm not so sure," Yusuke sighed. Only Kuwabara and Genkai had any reaction to that piece of news. Kurama and Hiei looked resigned.

"It is no joke, Yomi has sent me a similar warning, although he will not tell me exactly what is going on, from what I can gather, he is somehow being prevented from answering," Kurama said.

"Mukuro has said the same," Hiei confirmed.

"But how the hell did they do that? Aren't Mukuro, Yomi and Raizen the three top demons in Makai or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but due to the balance being properly restored, and a bit more order being placed in the demon world, especially with the barrier going down, the three lords now have more responsibility then before, therefore if a threat is placed on the demon world, the three lords will have to be more diplomatic then aggressive," Koenma explained, a frown on his face, as he considered how to tell the team exactly where the three lords were.

"We can consider them allies for now I believe, as they cannot be willingly helping wizards, as we all know, the hunt's 17 years ago took its toll on them as well, Yomi especially," Kurama said, eyes darkening at the thought of what had happened to Yomi. During his time in the demon world, he had once stumbled upon Yomi looking at a portrait longingly, of a beautiful female demon, one he later learned was his former wife.

"_You would have loved her Kurama," _Yomi had said to him, during one of his less devious moments. It had been that one moment, that had convinced Kurama that Yomi was not fully lost to him, and it was also that moment he had decided to help Yomi.

"What is this demon hunts thing?" Kuwabara asked. All three demons looked angry and sad at the mention of them, even Yukina's face flashed a look of fear.

Finally Genkai spoke. "Although we say 17 years ago, in reality, that's when they ended. During that time, a British wizard accidently stumbled into a natural rift and landed into the demon world. He managed to escape, but not before witnessing the nature of demons, and he came to fear them. And as you know, fear leads to hate and hate leads to disgust. After seeking out some of the greatest spiritual masters in the world, draining their memories and then taking that knowledge for themselves, the wizards found another natural rift and then forced it to stay open, creating a gateway for them, and that sparked a one sided war with demon," Genkai said calmly, though her eyes shone with a burning hatred as well.

"Luckily for us, the government didn't want the public or some of the ministry departments to find out, so a lot of this was done in secret, hence in the beginning there wasn't much bloodshed. It changed when the demons being hunted fought back in numbers going on huge rampages. Apparently the government decided that demons were too dangerous and started to kill all demons whether they were peaceful or bloodthirsty. The public didn't complain because they believed they were being protected. In a way the government manipulated the demons into digging their own graves," Kurama explained, coldness settling in his eyes.

"With the publics support they went and killed demons by the number and didn't stop until a young demon girl was killed running from the demon hunters. It turned out that the girl was a human and had swapped clothes with her demon friend because they liked each other's clothes. The fact that they killed a human, a child as well, sparked outrage in the public, and the government was forced to stop being public about their hunts. Officially, the hunts ended 20 years ago, technically, they ended 17 years ago when the head of the hunters at that time was killed, I believe Koenma knows the details, and it became apparent that without him they could not stand up to the three demon lords," Genkai concluded.

"I remember the hunts, there was nowhere that was safe, and all you could do was run. The wands weren't that strong but the wizards had taken the knowledge of spiritual energy from spirit masters and they had all sorts of magic that made them faster and strong. It was sick and cruel and wrong. Most of the demons dead were young ones who couldn't defend themselves." Kurama spat.

"They invaded the Makai, without permission and even went after the demon lords at one stage. They were intruding on where they didn't belong. I remember running, knowing if I didn't get away I would die. I wanted to fight them at first, but after I saw a group take down an A-class demon, I knew I wouldn't win, not after the Jagan surgery weakened me," Hiei added. Yukina's eyes watered, and she couldn't stop the single teargem that fell from her eyes. She would not speak, merely hold Kuwabara's hand like a lifeline.

"I came upon a village destroyed and there was only one survivor, a small child by the name of Hitomi. I was about to take him with me to a safer village and do you what happened? A stray wizard shot him, straight through the heart. It was sick. The wizard aimed for me and from what I can gather Hitomi had stepped in the way of the shot. By accident as well. I won't forgive them. Never." Yusuke growled.

"It's a touchy subject for them, although I can't really blame them, it's quite a touchy subject for me as well," Koenma said. "They tried to kill my mother at one point, just barged into her castle, which was protected by my father's best SDF, like they owned the place, and started 'cleansing' the whole castle. My mother, with the help of the SDF, put them in their place, but that doesn't mean I didn't make sure they would never be able to harm mother ever again," Koemna said, eyes darkening from the thought of what he had done that day that had turned the tides against the wizards.

Kuwabara caught the hint. "You didn't…" he muttered, eyes widening at the thought that had entered his mind as he considered Koenma's words.

"I did," he said, as a bloodthirsty smile bloomed on his face. "It was worth every single punishment I received from father as well,"

Kuwabara shuddered. _Note to self, never get on Koenma's bad side. _

"Ah, that reminds me, Tom finally got round to replying to my message, and he was even kind enough to send a portkey," Koenma said, smirking as he pulled out the feather he had received.

"Have a safe trip," Yukina called, as the others touched the feather, and disappeared.

_:-)_

_Riddle Manor, England _

_Local Time, 8:17 AM _

_:-)_

Tom Marvelo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort to the general masses, resisted the urge to sigh as he sat through a meeting with his inner circle. Having just finished the mandatory report from his followers, he and his inner circle settled in the large dining room to discuss more pressing matters, such as the fluctuating balance in energy in England.

"It seems that the balance between spiritual energy and demon energy keeps changing drastically, the demonic energy keeps fading, but the spiritual energy isn't increasing to maintain the balance like it's suppose to," one of his inner circle reported, causing Tom to frown.

In all honesty, the sooner this was done, the sooner he could get some privacy, and check on Harry Potter, he had a bad feeling that something bad had happened last night, Harry's nightmares had all but confirmed it.

He hoped Koenma would arrive soon, he was becoming more annoyed as the meeting passed, especially since the first report hadn't made him happy.

__flashback__

_The feared Lord Voldemort headed for his meeting room with a headache already caused by listening to the reports of his general followers and a very stressful meeting wouldn't help that was for sure. Got to get Severus to make me a headache potion he thought. Entering his meeting room he was greeted by what was left of his inner circle. Need to get them out of Azkaban before all I have left are insane followers he added as an afterthought. He could do with Bellatrix's strategic and downright ruthless mind, or even Rabastian's sense of humor. His thoughts darkened at the thought of his followers, he still needed to repay Fudge for what he had done to Barty Crotch Jr. _

"_So, what do you have today?" Tom asked resigning to another stressful and bad news filled meeting. Lucius sighed as he too was under a lot of stress. "Well, it seems that Dumbledore has started to gather his forces once again, my informants have told me about how he has gathered those from the first war as well as some new fresh Aurors who have connections with the old blood. It gets worse. There's a report that they have managed to convince legendary Demon Hunter Kazuya Hatanaka to join his cause, and from there he's contacted other Hunters like Kingsley Shacklebolt," _

"_So, Dumbledore has started to prepare for the war once again. His recruitment of demon hunters troubles me however, I am positive that he knows where demons stand when wizards are involved, and that unless provoked, they couldn't care less about a magical war," Tom mused. _

_Lucius decided that then was a good a time as any to tell him. _

"_It also seems, that Dumbledore has managed to…recruit the current spirit detective team and the three demon lords to stand guard of Hogwarts, in the guise of International Relations, I believe they were representing Genkai's Temple of Arts according to my information," Lucius calmly explained, before the occupants of the room ducked under the table, waiting for the information to sink in._

"_WHAT?" Tom cried as he realized just how much security Hogwarts had unknowingly gained. There was an explosion of magic and spiritual energy as vases randomly exploded and one of the paintings on the wall was sent flying across the room. _

"_WHY DIDN'T SOME ONE SAY ANYTHING SOONER?" Tom all but screamed to the others. Wizards walking by could hear the scream and knew their leader was not happy. Why hadn't Koenma informed him for that matter. _

"_We just got the news," Lucius whispered once Tom had calmed down a bit. "And to make it worse it seems that demons are starting to disappear from Britain, pointing to the start of the demon hunts again. The balance of magic is starting to become unstable." Lucius said. Which brought Tom to where he was now. Sitting in the meeting room totally unprepared for what happened next. _

__:-)__

_BAM!_

There was a thud as four people fell on each other not used to the mode of transport. Two people or rather one person and one half-demon landed safely on their feet after countless times using the strange mode of transport.

Yes, Yusuke and the others had come totally unannounced into the meeting room much to the horror of the participants. Who was strong enough to get past the Riddle Manor wards when not even Dumbledore himself could?

Kurama got of the pile, dusted himself of and turned to the people staring at him. "_Good Morning, I'm looking for Tom Riddle, would any of you gentlemen be so kind as to point me in his direction?_" he asked, in prefect English.

Tom blinked.

"Kurama?" he asked after recovering from the first initial shock.

"Tom, please kindly explain yourself, Koenma informed me that he had to return you to life?" Kurama asked switching to Japanese, the smile on his face promising pain unless his questions were answered.

"Ah…that. Hmm…this will…take some time." Tom said, frowning as he thought of how to explain about his 'death'.

"So you really died?" Kuwabara cried, getting of Hiei who was steadily getting angrier and the weight on top of him.

"Basically, yes,"

It was at that point, when Yusuke stood up, did the party notice the rest of the room pointing wands at them. "You might want to call off your lackeys first," Yusuke added. "We're not lackeys," Lucius muttered as he listened in on the conversation, the only person other than Tom in the room to not have a wand drawn. "Henchmen, lackeys, followers, whatever, it's all the same" Yusuke said, grinning at the man. . "_You can lower your wands, I sent them the portkey myself,"_ Tom added as an afterthought.

"Now, explain," Hiei demanded.

"We're half way through the meeting though, at least let me finish." Tom said

"Then we'll join the meeting, you can't get all the information on the demon side no matter how hard you tried anyways," Genkai said, sitting on an empty seat, the others following her.

"_It's not a full blown war yet, more like a cold war, both sides are just gathering forces_," Tom explained, swapping to English again for his Death Eater's benefit. "_My plan's at the moment mostly consist of gathering information on the current situation, and also breaking out the rest of my inner circle from Azkaban," _

"_Azkaban…I might be able to help with that," _Koenma muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "_I can easily call my Dementors back; it seems the wizarding world has forgotten who the Dementors really answer to," _Koenma explained, a smirk blooming on his face.

"_Ah, of course, how could I have forgotten?" _Tom muttered, thinking back to the knowledge he had gathered during his time in the spirit world. The afterlife really was an eye opener, he had once been scared to die, there was so much to live for in such a short time, but after his short but enjoyable stay in the spirit world, in all honestly, he couldn't wait to pass on, but unfortunately, he still had earthly ties plus the fact that spirit world didn't accept split souls.

"_I mostly keep them there to keep an eye on the wizarding world, although recently I've had to deal with more pressing matters, so I haven't had time to look at their latest report," _Koenma said, as he dug around in his robes for the report he had been recently sent. It had been marked 'urgent' but at the moment, everything was marked with urgent lately.

"_The Dementors report to you?"_ Lucius asked in surprise, that one piece of knowledge turning all the wizards in the room knew upside down. "_Ah, that's right, I never did properly introduce you all. Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the people who helped me during the time I was a wondering soul. Koenma, the prince of spirit world, that's roughly speaking the afterlife, his team of spirit detectives, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, as well as Yusuke's teacher, Genkai," _Tom said, motioning to each person as he spoke.

"_That still doesn't tell me why the Dementors report to you," _Lucius said.

"_Dementors originally were creatures of the spirit world; they were the ones who guided souls onto the reincarnation cycle, allowing them to be reborn in the human world as a new being. They did this be absorbing all the regret and sadness that tainted a soul, making it pure once more, thus allowing the pure soul to be reborn. However, the Dementors were lured into the human world by a soul so tainted that it took more than one Dementor to purify it. It was during that event; that the wizards then captured and experimented with Dementors, creating the creatures they are today. They still report to me, but they can now no longer live in the spirit world,_" Koenma explained, sadness creeping into his voice.

"_Dementors used to be special gifted souls, not the creatures they are today. I do not know who twisted them, only that if I find the human responsible, that soul will never see light ever again," _Koenma promised, eyes glinting with a slight madness as he said that. No one on the team knew the reason for it, but they could all see that Koenma was out for blood.

Deciding that a change in topic was probably a good idea, Tom motioned to the report. "_Well, what does it say?" _

Opening the folder, Koenma pulled out a single piece of paper, on which only one small paragraph was written.

_Urgent_

_Requesting response or reinforcements_

_Two of our number has been ordered to claim the soul of Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. _

_No soul was collected, repelled by Patronus Charm. _

_No new orders. _

Tom snatched the paper from Koenma, reading for himself what was written on the paper. Lucius as well, had paled at the thought that Potter had been attacked. Draco hadn't mentioned it yet, but then again, Draco had mentioned that Potter's latest letter was late.

"_Impossible…Harry would have mentioned this…What…?" _Tom muttered, as he reread the report.

"_How do you know Potter?" _Koenma asked.

"_Everyone but Lucius out, NOW," _Tom snarled, and the inner circle quickly left, recognizing the mood Tom was in, even though he was more whole then before, he still didn't have all his soul back yet, and that made him unstable.

Sighing, Tom sat down again. "Let me start from the beginning then. When I was younger, I researched a method of preventing one's soul from dying or being stolen away, the method being splitting the soul and placing them into objects. I had decided to go through with the plan, and ended up splitting my soul into seven pieces. Originally, all I wanted to do was split it in half, but I didn't count on what happens when one splits their soul."

"They split their sanity too," Koenma said softly.

Tom nodded. "Yes, I had split my sanity between the two souls, so whole my Diary possessed one half of my soul, my body had the other. However, even after that, I didn't become Voldemort, not until I had made five more Horcruxes. With only half a soul, I didn't think of the consequences of splitting my soul again would do and I split and split until the soul in my body became a tiny fraction of what it used to be. That is the Voldemort that terrorized the Wizarding world,"

"We vowed to follow Tom Riddle, the charismatic man who spoke of Justice and Equality, but somewhere along the way Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort, until the outer circle was filled with scum and lowlife. It's almost a blessing that Harry destroyed Voldemort's body, it meant that we could start over again when Tom returned," Lucius explained.

"The soul within the body didn't die, it's a split soul and would therefore not be accepted by spirit world," Koenma explained.

"Yes, and somehow, with the help of the 'traitor' Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort was able to resurrect into a new body. What he didn't count on was that Harry had half of my soul with him; he had my Diary where I put half my soul into that night in the graveyard. Yoldemort thought that by absorbing me back into himself he would gain more power, but what he didn't anticipate was that the soul within the Diary was stronger than his one, which was already weak from sustaining itself for so long without a body. As a result, I was able to fully merge his soul into mine instead of the other way round,"

"Ok, but then who was it that we met on that mission?" Kuwabara asked, slightly confused over Tom's predicament.

"That was another piece of my soul, a larger piece, hence why it was still slightly sane, that had gained a body though absorbing all the spirit particles in the area. Koenma managed to keep that piece of my soul alive until I was ready to absorb it back into myself, hence why the Tom Riddle you knew, in a sense, died,"

"So then…who are you?"

Tom gave Kuwabara the strangest look, before smiling a brilliant smile that the team recognized, it was the same smile the Tom they knew had graced them with as he said goodbye to them for the final time.

"I'm Tom Marvelo Riddle,"

"Ah, so you are," Yusuke said, and that was enough for the team.

_:-)_

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Tom asked, as the team prepared to portkey back to Genkai's temple.

"Unfortunately, we must get back before people start to get suspicious, not to mention we are about to enter Dumbledore's territory, and I still don't know where the man stands in terms of the war, he seems like the obvious mastermind but something else is pulling his strings too, and until we find out what, the entire balance is at risk," Koenma said.

"Be careful, while I understand that Kazuya is your stepfather, it is still dangerous to be in the very Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it's like sleeping in the lion's den itself," Tom said.

"We'll be fine, but I should warn you now, you have a spy in your midst," Kurama said. "Severus Snape, I know. Before I would have killed him on the spot, but I have gained my sanity back, so I will merely keep him in the dark about the fact that Dumbledore might be manipulating him. His past is a tragic one, and I can't help but feel responsible for some of the tragedies of his life. I want to protect him from the harsh realities as much as possible, and my inner circle agrees with me," Tom sighed, musing slightly on the man known as Severus Snape, a walking oxymoron. He was both cynical and naïve, a soul that was very tainted, and yet very pure. A man that the whole inner circle couldn't help but baby, because unlike the rest of his circle, Snape was able to keep his innocence, even if the man didn't realise it himself.

"I see, then I will not harm Snape myself then," Kurama promised.

"See you later Tommy!" Yusuke grinned, as did the rest of the team, before the disappeared via portkey.

As soon as they left, Tom Riddle headed for his private bedchambers; Harry had some explaining to do.

_:-)_

"I guess I might as well tell you," Koenma announced, after they had recovered from travelling by portkey again. They had spend a good three hours in riddle manor, meaning the team was currently very late for dinner.

Pulling out an envelope, Koenma showed the team what was written on the front.

_Mr. Koenma Reikai _

_Eighth Office on the 11__th__ Floor_

_Spirit World Palace_

_Spirit World _

"When did you get a letter?" Kuwabara cried, as the team checked the letter was genuine or not. "Rather recently, just before I turned up this morning in fact," Koenma said, as he glanced at he letter.

"I wasn't going to go at first, even though I've had some punishments removed or lessened in the past 17 years, I'm still more or less being punished and that includes getting involved with human affairs. I was surprised when father gave me permission to go," Koenma explained.

"So…you're going?" Yusuke asked.

A rather sinister smirk bloomed on Koenma's face, even with the pacifier in his mouth. "I get all restrictions removed for the mission, including this god be damned pacifier, avoid paperwork for an entire _human _year, and I get to dump it all on ogre as well, why would I not go?" Koenma asked.

"Getting to dump an entire human years worth of paperwork on George was more than enough for you," Yusuke deadpanned.

"True, the temporary lifting of all restrictions is just a bonus. Not to mention that this stupid pacifier won't be draining my yokai constantly anymore," Koenma added.

"One year's worth of paperwork can't be that bad, I mean you did 800 years worth, didn't you Koenma?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh, I used to have a normal amount of paperwork; the increase in paperwork was one of my punishments. Besides, human time and spirit time works differently, a human year is much longer then a spirit year, and combined with the fact that the spirit world has gotten used to dumping all their paperwork on me in the past few years, I won't be surprised if I return to a room filled with paperwork after this mission," Koenma smirked.

"George actually reads the fine print as well," Hiei added a similar smirk on his face. "That's pretty cruel, even for you Koenma," Yusuke muttered, glancing at the prince of spirit world. "George is only doing his job after all,"

Koenma snorted, "Then he can try my job for once, maybe he'll lay off after experiencing it for himself,"

"I'll inform you of when we have to leave," Kurama said, and they went their separate ways.

_:-)_

And Rewritten! ^^

That's the three most in need of being rewritten done. All that's left is editing the other chapters a bit so that they match the changes I made :)

The ending to this chapter a bit anti-climatic/dull, I rather like cliffhangers, or ending my chapters with some cool finish line, but I guess this will have to do for now, it kind of feels like a filler chapter this one. Anyways, I'd appreciate feedback on how the rewrite is, I think that the quality as improved (and the plot makes a bit more sense) but I am horribly bias, so some feedback would be wonderful! :)


	4. Into the Phoenixes Den

**Chapters 1-3 have been rewritten, and originally, I wasn't going to change anything big in chapter four…until I reread it, and went 'damn this is going to require some changes. **

**Therefore, I think at this point, the whole story is going to be revised a bit. Enjoy the changes I made to the chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did own YYH or HP (I'd be rich for one thing) but unfortunately, all I can do is dream. Therefore, if you recognize anything, I don't own it, that includes any references I make to things other than YYH or HP. **

Chapter 4: Into the Phoenixes Den

Kurama arrived home late, the time difference between Japan and England being quite large. He was greeted by his mother, his step brother, his step father and the man he recognized as Severus Snape. There the man was just sitting there drinking coffee, having a chat with his step father about going to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Tadaima," Kurama called, taking off his shoes as he entered. "Welcome back Shuuichi, what did Genkai say?" Kazuya asked, as he turned to look at Kurama.

"She agreed that the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters would be a good place to stay, that it was safer in a place that was well warded," Kurama lied, thinking up a good excuse.

"That's great, I was just discussing with Severus about the time we were going to leave. He says that it's best to leave early in the morning, at about 6am, he wants to get to England at 10pm," Kazuya said.

Nodding to the man, Kurama pulled out his communicator, connecting up to the rest of the team, though making sure that the two men in the living room didn't see it.

"_It seems we're leaving rather early tomorrow, at 6am," _Kurama said, swapping on a makai dialect to prevent eavesdroppers, for once glad that the team had made Kuwabara learn the language.

At the mention of the time two groans sounded, from Yusuke and Kuwabara, who both didn't like getting up early.

"_I don't like the time, but ok," _Yusuke said.

"_What are we going to do if your stepfather notices you're not exactly human," _Kuwabara asked.

"_I'll handle it, I have _Youkai _power limiters ready, one's that are rather inconspicuous_," Koenma said.

"_Are you sure they'll work?" _Yusuke asked, he wasn't too fond of the idea of Youkai limiters, and if they didn't work it would be even worse.

"_Yes, they work. I used to use them to sneak out of the palace, the guards would always track me by the yokai energy I release, but with the limiters they couldn't follow me at all," _

"_This won't affect Hiei badly right?" _Kurama asked.

"_No, you'll all feel weaker, as you won't be able to access most of your energy, but you can take the limiters off at any time. However, there is a problem for you Kurama; the limiters won't prevent your monthly transformations into Youko, only hide the energy from the transformation," _Koenma said.

"_Genkai mentioned the school had a forbidden forest, I am sure that I can adapt, especially since the forest is most likely filled with magical creatures," _

"_What about when we're at the headquarters, there's a full moon right in the middle of our stay there," _Yusuke asked.

"_I don't know yet, hopefully a solution will turn up when we get there," _Kurama said.

"_If not, I can have you moved to mother's castle, she'll be more than happy to let you into her garden," _Koenma said.

"_Thank you_. _Right, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," _Kurama said, and turned off his communicator after the usual goodbyes.

_:-)_

Kurama hung up and headed for downstairs where Snape was sitting talking with Kazuya. "Are you sure that the hunts should start up again?" Kazuya asked. "I'm afraid so. There's a rumor that the demon world recently went though some changes, and that now the demons are more organized,"

"More organized?" Kazuya asked. He wasn't up to date with the happenings of the demon world, having vowed to leave it behind all those years ago.

"It seems that the civil war in the demon world is over, and that demons are uniting under the banner of the three lords once more, as allies rather than enemies," Snape said.

"The the three lords…the most elusive demons the hunter teams ever encountered, all knowledge about them was lost 17 years ago…" Kazuya muttered, more to himself then Snape, though the man heard anyways.

"Even their names was kept top secret, only the top ministry members and the best hunting squad knew the details, and that was wiped out when the first squad was killed by an unknown force," Snape said.

"It's the unknown force that worries me Severus. We don't know anything about it, yet it was powerful enough to completely wipe out the best squad of hunters the ministry had ever seen," Kazuya said, thinking back to the legendary squad that had been close to taking out the demon lords, taking advantage of the civil war to get close to their castles.

"There's also the S-class demons that are under the lords command to worry about, especially since it seems that the barrier between nthe human and demon world was recently lifted," Snape sighed. "Dumbledore's hired three teachers to teach Defence against Demons, a now mandatory course for all years, although I have never heard of them before. Yomi, Mukuro and Raizen, their names were I believe,"

Kurama nearly choked on his tea, which he had been drinking to stay calm during the discussion. The unknown force intrigued him, he had a feeling he knew what it was, and it wasn't the demon lords, but until he checked it out himself, it was just speculation, however the timing was just too coincidental to not be related.

"Shuuichi, are you ok?" Kazuya asked in alarm, as Kurama coughed from the tea. "Yes, I just drank a bit too fast," Kurama said, smiling pleasantly and innocently.

Snape tried at that moment to look into Kurama's mind, there was more to the boy then just being Kazuya's stepson, the fact that he was one of Genkai's students all but confirmed it.

He had only just stepped into his mind, before he was literally thrown out again by a flurry of leaves and Rose petals.

A message was also sent to him, one that cut into Snape's mind.

_Tut, tut, didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to look into another's mind. I rather like my privacy, so unless you want me to actually rip your mind to pieces, you will stay out. _

Snape inwardly gasped as the unmistakable voice of Kurama rang through his mind. Outwardly Snape was still talking to Kuzuya but inwardly he was starting to sweat. This kid was not as he seemed. Plus he didn't notice it before but there was an odd sinister aura around the kid.

_Kazuya, there is something strange about Shiori's son _Snape said mentally, sending the message to Kazuya, who recognized when Snape wanted to have a private conversation. While still striking conversation in the real world, mentally Kazuya and Snape were having a much more serious and different discussion.

_What do you mean, my friend? _Kazuya asked, concern flowing down the mental link.

_I mean, his mental shields are like nothing I have seen before, I was not blocked by a wall and neither did he cast aside his emotions, something ELSE blocked me, and whatever this something else is, it even managed to talk back _Snape said, unconsciously taking another sip of his coffee

_Shiori has said that Shuuichi was always too mature for his age, are you sure it's not merely the result of being one of Genkai's students? From what I hear she's pretty harsh on her students _Kazuya replied.

_I believe that there is another entity in his mind, possibly another personality, however I cannot confirm this as I do not know him well enough _

_Hmm, Shiori did mention that Shuuichi would sometimes act different around the full moon time; perhaps it is a side effect of that? Shuuichi might suffer from one of the magical diseases related to that _Kazuya offered as an explanation, he doubted that Shuuichi was anything dangerous.

_You know him best _Snape said, before he returned to the living world, his mind catching up with what was said while they were in their mental conversation.

Kurama smiled a mockingly sweet smile at Snape before heading into the Kitchen to help his mother. While Kazuya knew the child best, it still didn't stop the slight chill that went through Snape's body as he saw those piercing, cold eyes.

_:-)_

The next day saw Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei (with brown eyes), Koenma and Kuwabara in Kurama's household with packed bags and Youkai power limiters, the latter of the items, accepted grudgingly by Hiei.

"Ready to go, everyone?" Kazuya asked to the group cheerfully as Kurama's Mother and step-brother come with packed bags, Shiori having more than Shuichi.

The entire group nodded and Kazuya took out an old boot, which got a few confused stares from the non-magically knowledgeable people in the group while the ones who did know simply held onto the boot. "It's a portkey, it lets us go anywhere in the world it's been programmed for," Kazuya explained. The others held on also as Kazuya counted down in his head.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

There was a sudden tug as the portkey took into effect pulling the entire occupants of the room into a vortex. Those who had the guts to look saw nothing but a flash of color and then a blurred face and the thud of landing on the pavement.

"Is everyone ok?" the blob of black asked, as it kneeled down next to Yusuke, who hadn't managed to land on his feet again, though he noted with some satisfaction that neither had Hiei and Kurama, despite both demons being known for their grace and balance.

"I've been better," Yusuke replied while glaring at the trio currently sitting on him, with Kurama landing on top of Kuwabara, Kuwabara in turn lying on his chest, while Hiei occupying his legs. Needless to say, Yusuke was not pleased. Yes it was a very confusing and very amusing situation, especially to one half-demon who rarely saw his team in such a state, sprawled across the pavement.

"You guys could have done better on the landing you know," Yusuke muttered to which Kuwabara cried "It's not my fault your too clumsy to get a decent landing, even the shrimp landed better then you". This caused too identical glares sent his was along with yells/calmly spoken hidden threats of:

"Care to repeat that you stupid human?"

"What did you say you stupid human?"

With extra emphasis on the 'stupid human' part. This triggered the ever present exclaim of:

"I'm not stupid you shrimps," which hit two birds with one stone as both Yusuke and Hiei were short, only Genkai was shorter then the two. Oh yes, both Yusuke and Hiei were mad now, resulting in Kuwabara facing two large and potentially lethal auras.

Koenma rolled his eyes at the trio wondering how he had such childish, although he would never tell Hiei that, employees. Even Botan was better then them…ok so maybe no one was a childish as the insane and always annoyingly cheerful ferry girl but they were close!

Kazuya merely sighed, pulling out a piece of paper. "Remember what's written here everyone," he said, as the entire party glanced at the paper.

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Now think about it in your head," Kazuya said, and the party watched in amazement as a house seemed to appear in the gap between number 11 and 13.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Kazuya said, opening the door.

Inside, the party was greeted by Mrs Weasley, as well as other members of the Order.

"Ah, you're here Kazuya, come in," the plump woman said, ushering everyone into the Kitchen. Inside, sitting at the table, was one Remus Lupin, along with Sirius Black and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Remus, Sirius, Kingsley!" Kazuya said, going over to greet the table's occupants, leaving the rest to look around. Shiori noted the moving pots and pans with wonder, as they were controlled by Mrs Weasley.

"It's not too bad," Yusuke muttered, though he kept his senses inwards, not really daring to try the houses wards just yet.

"Not too bad? It's horrible," Kuwabara said in Japanese, as he, unlike Yusuke, had extended his sixth sense out, only to slam into a wall of magic.

"For once, I agree with the idiot, the magic in this house is rather twisted," Hiei intoned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before," Kurama muttered in slight amazement.

"Something is wrong with this house, it's saturated with magic like any other pureblood residence, but the magic itself is more wrong than usual," Koenma whispered to the team silently. That was enough to pipe Yusuke's curiosity, as he extended his senses outwards, only to yelp loudly in surprise.

This gained curious stares from the rest of the room who had turned to look at Yusuke, only for Koenma to clamp a hand over Yusuke's mouth. "Ah, sorry about that, Yusuke's still getting used to the moving objects, it seems he nearly walked into one that's all,"

Most of the room accepted this, although Lupin was looking at them weirdly and Sirius who was thinking more along the lines of 'it won't be such a dull summer after all'.

"Err…dears, I think we should get your things to the bedrooms, after all we can't just leave your things on the floor," Mrs. Weasley said before there was a fight, as Yusuke was glaring daggers at Koenma and Kuwabara was laughing at him, which only made Yusuke turn his glare to Kuwabara instead.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Koenma all picked up their bags and headed for where Mrs. Weasley was heading, although along the way Kurama had picked up his mother's bags, with Yusuke and Kuwabara helping take some of Shuichi's bags, and even Hiei pitched in to take one of Shiori's, she had after all, once invited him to dinner.

"I never knew you were this strong Shuuichi," Kazuya said with his own bags. Kurama blinked in surprise, he had expected his mother to tell Kazaya about his human forms strength. Shiori, who overheard chuckled slightly. "Shuuichi's very strong for his age, I don't know how he does it but, it does come in handy at times like this, even if I'd prefer to take them myself," she explained, while trying to get a few bags off Kurama.

"No need mother, I'm perfectly fine with holding this myself," Kurama said with a smile, lifting the bags up whilst heading towards the bedrooms. "Besides, it's not like I'm taking them all, the other's are helping too,"

Shiori hurried after him, whilst trying to get some bags of him, she was after all, his mother and she felt that she shouldn't have to rely on her son.

_=D_

The once noble house of black had more guest rooms then Yusuke could count. Upstairs there were a total of at least 15 guest bedrooms, not including the fact that more could be created through magic. The team had settled into the bedrooms on the third floor, with Hiei refusing to go with anyone other then Kurama. Mutters about 'I'm not putting up with those twos snoring,' were heard as he headed to the room he and Kurama would be sharing for the rest of the summer.

Yusuke shrugged before heading to the other bedroom, Kuwabara in toll, followed by Puu, who had gotten out of the bag Yusuke had stuffed him in and was comically trying to carry one of his smaller bags. Yusuke sighed before taking them off him, shaking his head in annoyance. "You're not in your big form Puu, although I'm sure we can figure out a way for you shrink into a smaller form,"

The small bird merely flapped after them, able to move freely now that there was no one watching.

Shiori and Kazuya headed to their own bedrooms, with Kurama popping in for one sec to drop his mother's bags off. Koenma frowned in annoyance, taking his own bags and motioning to Shuichi to follow. 'Why am I stuck with the brat?' Koenma thought, resignation on his face.

Shuichi grinned and hurried after the brunette, dragging his bags next to him, even if the others took most of it, the one he was carrying was still heavy and he was quite glad he could wheel the bags upstairs. This unfortunately was more then enough to wake up Sirius' Banshee of a mother's portrait, and soon her shrill cries could be heard.

"_WHAT IS THIS? MY SON BRINGS MORE TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF MY FORFATHERS. YOU BLOOD TRAITOR, SCUM OF THE NOBLE NAME OF BLACK. IF I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN I WOULD HAVE KILELD YOU AT BIRTH. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THERES LIES AN-"_ She was promptly cut of as Mrs. Weasley and Sirius dragged the curtain back over the screeching Mrs. Black.

"Sorry about that, I'm trying to remove her portrait but I think it's stuck there with a Permanent Sticking Charm. Shame really, she's haunting me even after she dies the old bag," Sirius explained to the stunned faces of the tentei, who had run down to see what all the commotion was about.

"Best to go past quietly or she'll wake up again," Sirius said, before heading to the kitchen once more. Koenma rolled his eyes, before picking up Shuichi's bags as well, muttering about how his poor ears were going to burst.

"Thank you," said a startled Shuichi not expecting the teen to help, seeing as he was the only member of what he thought to be his step-brothers close friends, whom he hasn't met before. Koenma simply headed upstairs without a word, Shuichi following close behind.

_=D_

Kurama and Hiei dumped their bags onto the bed, well Hiei did, Kurama was a lot gracefuller in his bag dropping, before looking around the room. It was fashioned around the Slytherin house, Kurama noted dimly, with jade green walls and silver snakes decorating the corners.

There was a window too, showing a great view of the garden, filled with as Kurama noted excitedly, lots of plants both magical and non-magical, even one or two plants from the Makai. He made a note to check them out later, as well as being a potential transformation place.

Hiei on the other hand, was assessing the security, noting the wards the house had. From what he could tell, the house once had strong wards, but for some reason, they felt weak and useless at the moment. It seemed that it contributed to the twisted magic in the air.

He was going to have to look at the wards later, perhaps they had a clue as to what was going on to make the house feel so twisted, even with the amount of magic in the air, it shouldn't feel this bad. He would also need to get used to the dense magical environment, because going to Hogwarts, saturated with magic was going to affect his senses badly unless he found a way to reduce its impact.

_^.~_

Yusuke dumped his bags onto the bed, throwing Puu onto the table next to it. Puu puffed angrily at him and Yusuke was suddenly reminded of Keiko during one of the times Yusuke would purposely annoy her. That merely caused another twinge in his heart, thinking about his closest human friend.

Opening a bag, Yusuke sifted through till he found his notebook, with a picture slipped into it. It was a picture of his mum, with his human father and him as well, as a newly born. Despite being the one to purge their apartment of all photos of the man, he had kept this one photo, the peace in it had been too much for Yusuke, even as he remembered all the tears the man caused his mother.

He didn't know what the wizards did to his mum, but if he ever saw her crying like that man had made her, ever again…heaven help the men foolish enough to mess with a Toshin.

_^.^_

Kuwabara sighed, the picture of Melina and Tanaka was still in his hand. His fruitless search was getting more…fruitless. No one had seen or heard from both parents. Neither did they know Melina was dead. Killed by who or what…Kuwabara didn't know, what he did realize was on this mission, he had to have his senses reach farther and stronger then he ever did. He may be the weakest but he was by no means the dead weight. Out of the 4, well 5 technically, his 6th sense was the best.

In a place filled with magic, he would be able to sense every nook and cranny. Even in this house, he could sense the magic, to the point that he could literally see the magical trails; each person had a different aura colour, and each left a magical trail everywhere. There was still left over magical auras from the letters he received, and with the colour memorized, he will find his father he never had and that man would apologize to his sister, for not being there when she needed him the most.

Placing the pictures onto the table next to Yusuke's ones, they both glanced at each other, before looking at the one photo that they all had, taken just after the final match in the dark tournament. It was that one snapshot of peace, with the team and the girls, as well as their demon friends Jin and co. It was a constant reminder of their world, filled with demons and missions, the world that they vowed to protect, even from humans if that was what it came down to.

_]=_

Koenma or Enma Jr, glared at the three men in front of him. Shuichi was knocked out on the bed, having not even realized it. He would need an explanation, Koenma noted, annoyance poking at his mind. The stern man in front of him, the SDF commander, nodded to him.

"We are not here to fight, we were sent to deliver this and a message from both your parents," he said, calmly handing over a wrapped package.

"Your mother wishes you the best, she hopes you will be able to visit her sometime, and she has to inform you that those under her care, as well as herself, are being well protected," a second man added.

"Your father on the other hand, has said while you are in England, please purchase him some Earl Gray Tea and a rubber ducky, specifically ones that can be found from Diagon Alley," the last man said, with a surprising straight face, given he face he had just said the ruler of the spirit world needed a rubber duck. They then bowed to him and left through a portal to the spirit world, releasing the time suspension they also cast.

Koenma blinked; Earl Gray Tea and a rubber ducky? Either his father had officially lost it or the magical world was messing around with magic they shouldn't do so again. Still…Koenma couldn't stop the suspicion from entering his mind.

While his father loved him, enough to remove the barrier to the demon world when he realized he would lose his only son to the demon world unless he did so, he was still a strict man, and being forced to lift Koenma's punishment had been a huge blow to his sense of duty. The fact that he had told Koenma just how much his father viewed the current situation as a threat, enough that he would send Spirit World's loose cannons, all of them, into the wizarding world.

Of course, that didn't mean he would not be any less suspicious. Sending the SDF to deliver messages and parcels? Why not just send a ferry girl. Tucking the parcel back into his pocket, he smirked; it's a good thing he came after all.

It was then that Shuichi decided to awake, rubbing sleep from his eyes. When he was awake, he blinked, looked at Koenma, before shrugging and falling back asleep. Koenma sweat dropped; at least he didn't have to think up an excuse.

_=]_

"Kazuya, can you come help get Harry from his Aunt and Uncle?" Lupin asked the man, whilst he was coming down from the guest room with Shiori. Kazuya smiled at Lupin, nodding, "I'd be honored, you never know with Voldemort about,"

The two headed outside, grabbing their coats and in Lupin's case a warm woolly scarf, and headed out with the rest of the order, mounting their brooms and kicking off. Shiori waved good bye to them as they headed off.

Had Kazuya taken the back flank, he would have realized that Shaklebolt was acting rather unusual, that wrapped around Kingsley's neck was a rather inconspicuous plant known in the demon world for its mind control abilities. Unfortunately, he took the rear, much to the amusement of the controller. Information gathering certainty was going to be stupidly easy, especially with Shaklebolt having access to both the Order and the Ministry.

Somewhere in the world, the Silver haired controller laughed.

_=D_

All done! ^^

Not as many changes, though the chapter is shorter, but hopefully it flows lightly better. And I also sorted some glaring flaws I noticed.

I recommend that you reread all the chapters, while the later ones aren't changed as much, some text and content have been fixed. Again feedback on the rewrite is appreciated.


	5. Therapy 101

**Rewritten! Enjoy the changes, if you can spot them, and hopefully the story and plot now flows better, though the chapters will be slightly shorter, as I deleted about 2 pages from the bottom again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable as someone else's work, that includes but isn't limited to HP, YYH and the numerous other works I reference to. **

_=x_

Chapter 5: Therapy 101

The first thing that could be heard was a loud bang! The next was a crash, followed by the sound of curtains opening and…

"_YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, DEVIL SPAWN, WHY IF I WAS THERE, I'D THROW YOU ALL OUT, CHASE YOU OUT WITH ME WHIP. IN MY DAY, TRAITORS LIKE YOU WOULD BE HUNG AND-!" _Sirius forced Mrs. Black's curtains back, sighing. "Stupid portrait, why didn't I just burn it,"

He then smiled at the fuming, glasses wearing boy who had slammed the door open. Harry smiled for the first time since he was 'rescued'. The face of his godfather always did cheer him up. That and Draco's latest prank. If he and the Weasley twins ever joined forces, well…let's just say even the gods of hell would be cowering. At the exact same time Koenma and King Enma sneezed.

Harry ran over and hugged the man; glad he could still trust at least one person in the house.

"Sorry I didn't write Harry, the only owls here are Pig, Hedwig and Snape's one. Pig won't stay still for me to give him one, Hedwig won't stop pecking me so I could give her the letter and I'd die before asking old greasy hair for a favor," he explained.

Harry laughed, same old Sirius. "Oh Harry, there's some people from Japan, they're representing Genkai's temple of arts. It's a school in Japan, a very exclusive school; only 14 (Yusuke and co, Koenma, Boton, Jin and co, Yukina, Shizuru, although the wizards don't know that it's simply a headquarters for the team) people are currently attending in fact. Five of the best students came over; they're in the kitchen now actually, along with the rest of Kazuya's family,"

"What about my bags?" Harry asked, motioning to his bags lying on the side.

"I'll get Kretcher to take them up," Sirius said before calling out for the house elf. A wrinkled dirty elf appeared muttering to himself. Things like mudblood lover and master is not himself could be heard. While Harry could understand the part about being a mudblood lover, he certainly had no idea about master not being himself.

Either way, he didn't like being called a mudblood lover; he hated the term 'mudblood'. Frowning slightly, he gave the elf a dirty look.

"You certainly aren't like Draco's house elves. I'm sure I can always ask his mum for tips on how to deal with one's like you, she seems to know how to keep house elves in line," he said softly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kretcher's eyes widened into Tennis balls before quickly grabbing Harry's bags. Surius laughed, "Cissy defiantly could keep those elves in check," before frowning. "What the? I don't know what came over me, I just felt like I had to laugh…"

Harry looked up at his godfather, wondering slightly if this was what Kretcher had been muttering about.

Sirius didn't pay attention to his godson's worried face, instead dragging him towards the kitchen where 5 certain teens had sat down to dinner.

As Harry entered the room, he noted the said 5 certain teens, the order members who picked him up, the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione, his two seemingly best friends. That ticked him off more, and it took all his being not to scream at them. Biting his tongue, he smiled at them.

"Harry! We're so sorry! Dumbledore forbid us from sending letters. We tried everything to get them out of the house, we slipped one into Moody's newspaper, and we got Sirius to charm it so it looked like an extra page! But nothing worked, somehow they were always send back to us," Hermione cried.

"Yeah mate, we really are sorry," Ron said. Harry calmed down a bit. "I guess if you tried," he said. Then he noticed their bandaged hands, and flushed guiltily, as he had told Hedwig to do that till he got some answers. He didn't think she would actually do so.

"Oh, Hedwig's up in our bedroom," Ron said, noting Harry looking at his bandages. "Sorry about that, I told her to do it," Harry apologized, feeling guiltier by the minuet. "We understand, and we're very sorry. If it helps, I have the letters you was supposed to see, and your birthday presents," Harry smiled, he shouldn't have doubted them, despite Draco's letters, the summer had been very taxing for him, the Dursley's certainly hadn't made it any easier, and then there was the Dementors…

For all the trouble that Dudley would get him in, accidental or not, he never wanted to see his cousin so close to a fate worse than death. Later, Dudley would reassure Harry could still see the slight tremble in his hands and the pale skin.

"Let me introduce you to the transfer students," Ron said, dragging Harry to the other half of the table where 5 teens were seated. Harry got a better look at them, seeing their faces and appearance for the first time.

There was a tall brown haired boy, with a headband who looked embarrassed, most likely due to the antics of the tall, bulky, orange haired teen and a shorter, black haired teen with spiky hair and a headband as well. Harry wondered if headbands were the latest fashion in Japan.

There was also another short teen, his long black hair was tied in a long ponytail that reached his lower back and an annoyed look plastered all over his face, which most likely was due to the fact he was covered in syrup and jam. The last teen, a red headed girl or boy, it was hard to tell, was sitting there reading the daily prophet, ignoring the other two as if it happened everyday, which it probably did.

As Ron came over, Yusuke and the others looked up, well, Yusuke, Kurama and Koenma did. Hiei was glaring at Ron and Harry, while Kuwabara was still trying to kill Hiei. Which wasn't working as said fire demon had his foot at Kuwabara's face, effectively keeping the 'carrot top' away.

Ron grinned, "Everybody, this is Harry Potter,"

Harry smiled nervously, waiting for some form of shocked looks as well as being asked to see his scar. None came…Harry almost danced; he wouldn't be treated like a celebrity! "Hello Harry, I'm Shuuichi Minamino," the red head introduced.

Harry noticed that out of the 5 of them, Shuuichi acted the most normal, if you could consider being able to ignore the other two normal, speaking of which, the short one still had his foot on the orange haired kids face, with said kid, still trying to claw at him. "Hiei," he introduced himself as.

The long black haired youth sighed, before introducing himself as Yusuke. The brown haired youth then said "Koenma," before adding "and the idiot getting his face stomped in is Kuwabara,"

Harry watched in surprise as Hiei pushed off with his foot, sending Kuwabara half way across the room. When Kuwabara came back, he was red in the face and literally had steam coming out of his ears. Yusuke glared in annoyance once more, slapping Kuwabara on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he cried, focus now on Yusuke. "That was for throwing jam AND syrup on me, you know how my hair gets, it's going to take forever to clean it all," Yusuke deadpanned.

Mrs Weasley then came over with Harry's dinner. She took one look at the scene in front of her. Cast a spell to break Yusuke and Kuwabara up, and then fixed Yusuke's appearance.

"Thanks, it would have taken forever to get it all out," he said. Mrs Weasley smiled, "No problem dearie," and headed back into the kitchen. Harry sat and ate the food he was given, glad to get something in after yet another summer at the Dursleys, the diet had made him seem even smaller than usual, and while it was slowly showing progress in that Dudley had lost weight, it unfortunately also seemed to work on him.

Dumbledore chose this time to walk in, a fatherly smile on his face. "Harry my boy, you look well,"

Harry had to bite his tongue again, to keep the sarcastic comment back. He was angry at him, for not telling him a thing, or letting Ron, Hermione or Sirius send him anything. He was sorely tempted to punch the man. And honestly, he himself knew he didn't look well, skin that was too pale despite doing chores outside all day, underweight, even more so as he was currently wearing some of Dudley's old clothes, the list was endless.

"I'm sorry Harry, for not letting any news through, I was worried that it would be intercepted, and not only would the enemy get their hands on valuable information, they would learn of your location. I was trying to protect you," he explained _especially after the tri-wizard tournament _he added silently. Harry this time couldn't hold back the sarcasm. "Great protection you've been doing, after all, it's not like the Dementor was after me or anything, oh no, it was simply passing by and decided me and Dudley looked like perfect snacks. And I'm sure this letter about a hearing from the Ministry's just a prank someone's played on me,"

Dumbledore looked grave, his eyes losing their twinkle for the first time since he walked in. "I'm sorry about that Harry, I didn't plan for something that would be impossible to happen. I assure you, this hearing will not find you guilty, and that we are currently investigating about the incident,"

Harry glared angrily, before leaving; accidentally pushing past Shiori and Shuichi who both had just came down to see what the commotion was about. Ron and Hermione followed, along with Sirius, however Dumbledore pulled him back, and with one last look, headed towards the meeting room.

Shiori looked at the retreating Harry, and smiled down at Shuichi. "Stay with the others, I'll be back soon ok?" she said, before heading to the room Harry was in, leaving Shuichi to stare at her retreating back.

_~.~_

Hiei watched the man, who according to the spirit world files was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He was a powerful man, who firmly believed in saving the wizarding world from Voldemort as well as the prophecy.

That was what was written officially. Secretly, he was not as saintly as the wizarding world believed, well…used to believe, as while the ministry was willing to take arms against demons again, they refused to listen to the 'wild tales' of the returned Dark Lord Voldemort.

There was something about Dumbledore that Hiei didn't like, whether it was his strange all seeing eyes, or the fact that it had been him to give Tom Marvelo Riddle the permission to research Horcruxes, but Dumbledore was responsible for something, and Hiei was going to find out what it was, even if he had to pry it out from the man's mind.

It would not go as planned, not if he and the team had anything to say about it, that's for sure.

_=o_

Harry fumed angrily, glaring at a spot on the wall, which would have shriveled and burned if it wasn't an inanimate object. Ron and Hermione had tried everything to calm him down, but nothing worked. He was just too angry.

That Dementor had been targeting him, and Dudley had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. If he hadn't been there, then Dudley would have been ok, not the pale shivering mass he had been before, his Aunt wouldn't have fretted over them, concern for her whole family at the thought of Dementors, the very ones Lily used to tell her to run from, and his Uncle wouldn't have thrown a fit, angry at him and his freakiness, and he most certainly wouldn't have all the bruises he was currently hiding with make-up.

All because Dumbledore decided to try and 'protect' him.

It was then that a woman with long black hair and soft green eyes, the one he had pushed passed Harry realized, came into the room.

"If you're here because I pushed you, I'm sorry," he muttered. Shiori sighed, sitting down next to Harry on the bed.

"I'm Shiori, Kazuya's wife," she introduced, not mentioning a thing about Harry's apology. "I'm Harry," he muttered, still angry at the whole situation.

"I saw you run up, so I decided to come and see what the matter is, so…want to share why you're so angry?" she asked with a soft smile.

For some reason, Harry felt he could tell her, most likely due to the motherly way she acted, different to Mrs Weasley and his Aunts, a gentleness that neither possessed. Either way, he spilled everything. About how he ended up so famous, what happened, why he was so angry, and his feelings, especially his feelings, the one's he had kept bottled up ever since witnessing Tom's soul being literally eaten by Voldemort, the one's that he normally would only have told Tom, but couldn't anymore, for the current Tom, while was his friend, was not the Tom Marvelo Riddle he had met all those years ago when he had found the small black diary tucked into the pages of his new Gilderoy Lockhart book.

By the end of it, he was crying, and he had run out of energy to scream. Shiori held him close; much like a mother would do, letting Harry scream out his frustration and feelings.

"You know, you're much like my son, Shuuichi," she said, after Harry had finally finished.

This caught Harry by surprise; the red haired boy was her son? Did that mean he was also Kazuya's son?

"Let me explain," she said, smiling at him.

"Kazuya's my second husband, not Shuuichi's father," she said, before getting a thoughtful look, and started to drag Harry out of the room.

"Let's go to the roof, we won't get disturbed there and it's a clear night so the stars would be out," she said, taking both of them to the door that was charmed to take them to the roof.

Taking a seat next to her, Harry stared up at the stars. They sparkled at him, filling the night sky, lifting his mood slightly.

"I found Shuuichi on the roof once, when he was 13, staring at the stars. I've been star gazing a lot since, because he showed me the wonders of them," she said, looking up at them. Harry turned to her, wondering what she why she had said that.

"Also, I think I can understand why Dumbledore did something like that,"

Harry blinked, his gaze asking for an explanation.

"Ever since Shuuichi was born, he was always independent. He didn't cry at night, he was walking perfectly at 5 months, and he could speak extremely well at 2 years of age, although I suspect he could do so sooner, he probably just didn't want to," Shiori explained, her gaze far away, while she stared at the stars, chuckling slight as she remembered the memory of Shuuichi's first words.

His father had been holding Shuuichi, talking to him aimlessly, all the while wishing that Shuuichi would say something, only to have Shuuichi ask him, "What do you want me to say?" and surprising her husband enough that he nearly dropped Shuuichi, only for him to rush to her, excitingly babbling about how he had said his first words.

"In fact, he did everything himself, went to school on his own, he even made himself dinner by himself. I was always worried for him, and even thou I knew he would hate me for it, I restricted him freedom. Insisted I took him to school, made him meals, and even went as far as setting a curfew. He was distant to me as well as the rest of the world. Like he was detached from it, in a world of his own."

Harry wondered what she was talking about; he didn't understand what this had to do with his situation.

"There was an incident when he was 10, which broke that border between his world and the rest of humanity. He was trying to reach some plates that were up high, by himself as usual, when the plates fell. I pushed him out of the way, getting imbedded with broken shards along the way. I still have the scars in fact," she said, rolling her sleeve up to show the lines across her arm.

Harry finally understood what she meant, that she would do anything to protect her child. "That's different though, I bet Shuuichi appreciated you did that," Harry said to her.

Shiori bust out into laughter, much to Harry's confusion.

"At that time, Shuuichi didn't expect me to do that, and afterwards, when I was bandaged up, he demanded why I did that. It then accord to me that he didn't want me to save him. In fact, he was angry that I did, because I had intruded in his world, and did something he never thought possible,"

Harry's eyes widened, staring at the woman in front of him.

"After that, Shuuichi started to interact with the outside world. He accepted my help, talked more, and I saw him smile for the first time. The ironic thing is, that incident with the plates ended up with me in hospital. I was predicted to die, but I made a miraculous recovery. I still think Shuuichi's got something to do with it, and the fact he's going to Hogwarts confirms this. I'm not ready to let him go yet, even if I know he's growing up. So I think it's the same for Dumbledore, he loves you so much, he doesn't want anything to happen to you, even if you would hate him for it, as long as you were safe," Shiori said, smiling down at the boy who for the first time, saw the situation in another's eyes.

And then he felt guilty, for hating Dumbledore, for getting angry when he knew Dumbledore was just trying to keep him safe, for lots of things in fact.

"Thank you Shiori, I think, I need to go and apologies to Dumbledore now," Harry thanked, heading inside.

Shiori smiled back at him, turning back to gaze at the star filled night sky.

_=3_

On his way down, he bumped into Ron and Hermione, this time much calmer. "I'm sorry for all for this, it's just happening to fast, can we sit down and talk over what's happening because I don't know a thing about the situation," Harry said.

This bought a smile to Ron and Hermione's faces and they all sat down in their bedroom, discussing over the order, the daily prophet and Voldemort.

"Well, the order is basically like an anti-death eaters group. It's made of aurors, friends, teachers, everyone who's loyal to Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"I've seen about the daily prophet, so you don't need to explain," Harry said, remembering his initial reaction when Draco had sent him the newspaper. "Doesn't stop it from being stupid," Ron said bitterly. "Look, it's ok, I shouldn't care what others think of me, they're just scared and looking for a scapegoat, second year taught me that, all I care about is that people are aware Voldemort's back," Harry explained.

"But that's the thing Harry! Even if they know, they won't believe you, simply because it sounds ridicules to them," Hermione cried, almost in hysterics.

"Like I said, its fine, Voldemort hasn't made an open move yet, so I don't think anything to bad has happened," Harry said calmly. The talk he had with Shiori had calmed him down loads.

"Harry, there's something really important we need to tell you. Voldemort has been recruiting Demons," Hermione said, her facial expression was dead serious.

"Demons? I thought those don't exist…" Harry muttered. Tom certainly hadn't mentioned this when they were talking, though the man was busy at the moment, tracking down who had set the Dementor after him.

"They do, in fact, Dumbledore's hired defense against demon's teachers, and the transfer students are also from a school that specialists in that kind of magic. He's worried that if everyone has no defense, they might end up food," Hermione explained.

"And the ministry doesn't object to this?" Harry asked, surprised.

"The Ministry knows of the existence of Demons for years, I think the only reason they don't object to this is because they need more Demon hunters,"

"Kazuya's a Demon Hunter, apparently one of the best, my dad says so anyways," Ron said.

"Well, I haven't met any demons yet, so I wouldn't know," Harry said, the statement being quite ironic seeing as he had already met more demons then most people would in a lifetime. It was then that Fred and George appeared, decided to drag them off to test their extendable ears.

"Come on, we want to know what's happening in the meeting room," Fred cried, as he dragged Harry to the stairs, where Ginny was waiting.

Harry watched with fascination, as long pieces of string with what looked like miniature ears attached, were lowered down to the door, and soon voices could be heard.

"_Is this report true Albus? That Voldemort has started to form alliances with Demons?"_ Kazuya's voice came floating through the ear.

"_I'm afraid so, in fact, Snape belie__ves Voldemort has already tried to recruit Genkai, and her students. While he has not been in direct contact with any of her students, it seems he has tried to convince Genkai to join his cause," _Dumbledores voice floated through.

Weren't Yusuke and the others Genkai's students? Things were really starting to get confusing, Harry wasn't sure who to believe anymore. He was convinced that the Voldemort that currently existed wasn't the same one that murdered his parents, but at the same time, until Tom's soul was fully joined together, there was a risk of him descending into the same madness that had gripped him before, now that his soul no longer had Harry as a lifeline.

"_Reports have shown Genkai is in England, in an unknown location, however, there still is the risk of her Students getting approached as well as them making contact with the students we have with us," _

Harry frowned more; this was getting worse and worse.

"_Albus, if I may, I have a sneaking suspicion that the dark lord has already contacted her Students, while they are hard to locate, may I remind you, nearly half of them are Demons, I won't be surprised if he has al__ready contacted them all. Yes Kazuya, even Shiori's son. I might just be paranoid but, I have a feeling that there's more to that boy then meets the eye," _

What was Tom doing? Harry wondered. While he understood that by merging with Voldemort, the Tom Riddle he knew was gone, even though he was still alive, but from the reports, it sounded like he was gathering an army again, and while he promised he wasn't trying to do anything bad, Harry still worried that Voldemort's soul had managed to overpower Tom's again.

Just round the corner, a figure lurked, listening to the whole conversation, and with a slight smirk, left, heading for the others.

"Oi! I managed to hear what's going on in that meeting, they're onto us I think," Yusuke said to the others, as he headed for the room they had used as a temporary meeting place.

"We already know, I bugged a member after we got here," Kurama said. Yusuke noted Koenma flipping through a book, occasionally glaring in annoyance.

"Stupid book, stupid war, stupid loopholes," he muttered. "Eh, what's up Koenma?"

Koenma glared, turning back to his book of unforeseen deaths. Apparently, the war meant a growing number of those and with unapproved souls, it meant only he could approve them. Not anyone else, not even ogre. "Stupid royal seals," Koenma cursed.

Hiei just sat there, listening to the order's meeting, which was getting steadily worse. The Ministry already had released Demon Hunters into the Demon world, and with the three kings gone, it was up to the seconds to make sure they didn't get any demons. It was a good thing Jin and everyone was there. Most likely they split into groups of three, seeing as Raizen's friends were more than strong enough to keep them at bay when they were fighting as a team.

Speaking of Raizen, they still hadn't managed to get in contact with any of the kings, even though they knew they would be seeing them again soon. The ones most pissed off at this were Yusuke and Kurama, even if Kurama didn't show it. Yusuke was annoyed, seeing as he still made monthly checks on his old man.

He had to make sure he didn't fall into the bad habit of not eating again, and also make sure he was doing the paperwork. Like Koenma, Raizen hated paperwork with a passion and usually left it up to his subordinates. Koenma and Raizen had regular arguments over who had more paperwork to do. Yusuke secretly believed Raizen did, seeing as he had no special stamp and had to sign each paper instead.

Kurama wasn't complaining about not seeing the Kings anytime soon, it meant he could think up a plan on how to react when they finally met in person, after all while the general masses had no idea who the three lords were, he was more than sure that Dumbledore did, or even worse, when someone discovers Yusuke and Raizen were related. He just hoped Yomi didn't blow his cover, otherwise Kazuya would end up arresting him, or worse, he'd have to kill the man and he didn't want to do that in fear of breaking his mother's heart.

_It was a lot easier when she wasn't married_ Kurama thought, cringing at the fact that she wouldn't need to remarry if he hadn't chosen her as his human mother.

He was snapped out of his reminiscence by Yusuke, who was waving his hand in front of him. "Shuuichi, hello Shuuichi?" Yusuke asked, as he got an odd look from Kurama. "You spaced out, baka fox," Hiei said, half glaring at him. "I did? Hmm, quite sorry, thinking of the past oddly enough," Kurama replied, a distant look on his face.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, the fox was thinking of his past…that was never a good sign. Just which part of it, Hiei wondered the demon past or his human. If it was his demon, that was only natural, being this close to the hunters that ruined his previous life, however, even then, he never really thought about that.

Koenma too, had realized the significance of what Kurama said. However, he had came to a much different conclusion to Hiei. Koenma knew Kurama well enough to know, he only thought of his past when something was going to happen that would cause his current situation to take a turn for the worse. He knew from Yusuke, that Kurama thought of his past when he was using the furlong mirror. That lead him to the conclusion that Kurama believed his secret would end up in the open, forcing him to leave his human life behind as he planned to 5 years ago but didn't due to the sacrifice his mother made.

Yusuke on the other hand, didn't think about what Kurama had said. No, he acted on it. "Youko Kurama, I'd never thought I'd see the day YOU of all people would think that thought of all things. Wasn't it you, who decided no matter what happened, you would protect your mother, even if she had discovered who you were? You're gonna back out now? When she needs you the most?" he cried, giving the fox a hard stare.

The occupants all gave Yusuke a surprised look, even if Hiei and Kurama didn't show it. A hard stare was on Kurama's face, his gaze unbroken with Yusuke's. Finally, he spoke, a soft and quiet yet deadly sentence which reminded all three of them that despite appearances, Kurama was still the bandit fox whose icy gaze and deadly aura could chill his opponents to their very core.

"And what gave you the idea, that I would abandon mother, Rico?" Kurama's once warm eyes had now narrowed, which would have sent any lesser demon running. Yusuke himself, felt the temperature drop a few degrees, which he realized, was his doing instead of Kurama's. The fact that Kurama had used Rico instead of Yusuke had meant he was serious, but Yusuke was not put off, because he had to get this matter sorted. If Kurama was too busy in thought to notice things happening around him, he would be in serious danger. The biggest threat to the team at the moment was being discovered and it was easy to let something slip if Kurama's head was up in the clouds instead of down on earth.

"The last time you thought of the past, you nearly gave your life to the Furlong mirror, and I know you were trying to save her but, killing yourself so she could live wouldn't have made her happy."

"Rico, you don't understand," Kurama started, but was interrupted again.

"Don't say I don't understand, because I understand perfectly. Kazuya finds out your Youko, so you leave because you're afraid of what she's going to said. You think your mother would care? I don't, from what I've seen of your mother, she'd probably be more upset you didn't tell her sooner. She might even happy, to know she isn't a bad mother for not being able to help more in your childhood, face it Youko, when you have thoughts of the past, bad things tend to happen! So do us all a favor, don't. I like the Youko who didn't take this kind of crap from anyone, not me, or some petty demon hunter." Yusuke was practically yelling by the end of it, and Hiei and Koenma noted the sudden drop in temperature as well as the spy plant next to Kurama practically spiting at Yusuke.

"Rico! You don't know what you're saying! Mother would be happier without me! If I'd never done what I did, she wouldn't be in the middle of some war, and neither would she have people targeting her because she's remarried to one of the best demon hunter!" Kurama cried, letting out emotions he had long since forgot he had. The unspoken words too, stung Yusuke. _She wouldn't have people targeting her because she's precious to Youko Kurama. _

"You think she cares about those kinds of things? She'd be sad if you weren't there either! I don't know what you did that was so bad but,"

"I killed her first husband, my human father," Kurama's emotionless voice said, his eyes downcast.

Yusuke froze, while Hiei raised an eyebrow and Koenma started to flip backwards in his book of unforeseen deaths. However, instead of leaving it at there, Kurama went on.

"I didn't think he would but, he did. He jumped in front of an oncoming car, shielding me in the process. When I woke up, I was in hospital, and my mother told me he had died, and it's my fault! For being myself, for, for," when suddenly, a pair of arms held his shoulders, and he found Yusuke holding onto them glaring at him.

"Baka Kitsune, don't go saying nonsense, he chose to jump in the way, just like I chose to push that kid out of the way. This isn't the Youko I know, who blamed himself for other people's choices. So don't go acting like this, that's mine and Kuwabara's job," Yusuke growled. "And if anyone of you tell a single soul what happened, I'll make sure I pull each of your tongues out, I got a reputation to uphold that doesn't include me acting soft," Yusuke added, while letting go of Kurama. Hiei hned, not batting much of an eyelid, while Koenma was still looking at his book.

Kurama chuckled, "And I think I'd never see the say Rico comfort another person," which caused Yusuke to growl slightly. "Just keep talking fox-boy,"

"I do have to thank you Yusuke, I haven't got that off my chest for years, I feel much better now, and even more alert," Kurama said, smiling. "Don't mention it, no seriously don't mention it, the less people who know I literally preached to you, the better," Yusuke said, sitting down again. "And we missed a lot of the meeting doing that," he added.

"Which luckily for you, I was listening to," Hiei said, sending a glare at the two. "You didn't miss that much anyways, they mostly talked about Voldemort's movements, nothing serious like plans on invading the Makai," Hiei said, while still looking at the spy plant.

"I think I can put that guilt of your down Shuuichi, it says here that he's not in the book of unforeseen deaths," Koenma said for the first time since they had this little one-to-one. Kurama raised an eyebrow at this, as did Yusuke.

"Unforeseen deaths are quiet rare as you know, and ever since humans started walking on this world, there has only been enough deaths like those to fill half my book, with each death filling one page. I've flipped through the pages before Yusuke's page, and I've found nothing. That means Shuuichi, him saving you was already set in stone, it was in a sense, his time to die, if you hadn't been the one he pushed out of the way, it would have been some other child, either way, you did not cause his death,"

The look on Kurama's face went from shock to unreadable, while he compensated this new information, finally coming to the conclusion that, Yusuke had been right. No matter what happened before, it couldn't be changed and instead of hating the past, he should learn from it.

"Thank you Yusuke, Koenma, this has been an eye opener, and it has also reminded me of the fact, that it's the past, something I cannot change, but the future is something I can," Kurama smiled at them, and Yusuke grinned while Koenma sent him an approving look. Hiei simply gave him an impassive look, which to those three, translated as _good job fox_.

While this was happening, poor Kuwabara had to baby-sit Shuichi, to make sure he didn't walk in on the others. By the time the meeting had finished and the others had came down to the kitchen once more, Kuwabara looked a mess, as did the dining room, with the only untouched item being Shuichi, who had a large grin on his face. "Did I forget to mention not to give him sugar?" Kurama asked Kuwabara, making Kuwabara cringe.

"Might have helped," before fainting on the spot, but not before glimpsing Yusuke laughing right out, and even Kurama and Hiei smiling in amusement. Koenma just looked down right embarrassed.

_x3_

**And done! Again, the chapter is shorter (by a good 2000 words I think) but the chapter flows more smoothly again, and I even fixed some typos =]**

**As usual, feedback would be nice! Does the rewrites make the story easier to read and understand is what I want to know the most :)**


	6. Diagon Alley

**PikaSilver-Moon: Yo! xD**

**Kurama: Yo? You seem…happy…**

**PikaSilver-Moon: Yip! It's because I've had over 200 hits! Thank you all who have been reading! xD**

**Sora: Grates, I guess **

**PikaSilver-Moon: Also, I've had a great review from ****TrenchcoatMan! TCM, thank you SOOO much!! There's a response to your review at the end, where your rants are answered! Also, just to warn you, there is a plot to Keiko's sub story, I just haven't added it fully yet! **

**Kurama: Ok Silv, less talking more writing, the readers want to read your story, not you mindlessly going on and on. **

**PikaSilver-Moon: Hmp! Fine, but don't forget, I don't own anything but the storyline! If I did, well…I'd be filthy stinking rich! x3…which I'm not btw…**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Hiei was never used to waking up on something soft, especially something such as a bed. Before being placed on probation by Koenma, he lived in the wild, surviving through his strength alone, which meant he never had the luxury of a something as soft as a mattress, so it was an understatement to say the least, when he wakes up to find didn't have to balance to make sure he didn't fall out of the bed. It was a nice change, but he preferred trees, less chance of being ambushed from the ground.

Hiei also noted that Kurama had woken up already. After last nights…little heart to heart, the Youko had returned relatively to normal. Better then the emotional fox, after all, like Rico said, that was his job. Hiei almost snorted, he was actually accepting Kurama and Yusuke for the way they were. He was going soft.

Sighing, he grabbed a towel and headed for the showers, making sure to sneak past Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. Less people awake meant less people to knock outside the bathroom door. Funnily enough, the house of black had countless bedrooms, guest rooms and display rooms yet, only one bathroom on each floor. It was typical in a sense.

"Ah Hiei, you're up earlier then usual." Kurama stated, walking up to him, toiletries in hand. Raising an eyebrow, Hiei snorted. "I'm up at the usual time; you're earlier then normal,"

It was Kurama's turn to raise an eyebrow, much to the amusement of Hiei. "What was yesterday about anyways? Not like you to lose control over emotions." Hiei suddenly stated, changing the subject.

Kurama smiled at that, "I wondered when you would bring that up,"

"Answer the question fox-boy," Hiei said, although Kurama did frown at the nickname. "Stop picking up bad habits from Yusuke, it doesn't suite you at all,"

"Stop changing the subject," Hiei deadpanned, not fooled for a bit by Kurama's distraction tactics. "Fine, fine, I'll talk. As you know, I originally intended to leave my mother; however I grew to love her, so I didn't. What you don't know is, my human father, was live as well at that time. I didn't think much of his sacrifice back then but, now I realised just how much pain I caused my mother because of a foolish mistaken I made," The two then feel into silence, with the occasional snore being heard from Kuwabara and Yusuke's room.

Hiei turned to look forwards, heading for the end of the corridor and the bathroom, stopping at the door, he turned to Kurama. "The detective is right, this isn't you. Leave those sorts of worry to Yusuke and the orange idiot. If you're not alert, then we're all doomed pretty much, after all, you are the most perceptive. Now get your head in gear, baka kitsune," Hiei said, going into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

Kurama stared in shock at the door, before smiling. That was the best to a compliment he would get, which was rare, seeing as he got it from Hiei. The black haired fire demon usually was closed, and it was only after their failed attempt to rob spirit world of its treasures that he had finally started to open up. Whilst Hiei was not particularly close to anyone, he at least, was slightly closer to him, although what had caused this he did not know.

Unknown to him, Yusuke had woken up at that moment, and witnessed the whole scene. He smirked, thinking up a plan, to get the two of them together because god, it was obvious to anyone else but them! Normally he didn't do this sort of thing but after years of not planning some mischief he had lots of pranks to catch up on and besides, he figured the two of them needed a prompt and he would get those two together, by hook or by crook!

... ... ... ... ...

Breakfast was a cross between a normal family breakfast and an awkward treaty dinner for feuding families. Hiei was glaring at anyone and everyone, Koenma was still flipping through his book of unforeseen deaths which had magically overnight grown from half a book to fill up nearly all the pages. Kuwabara was still mostly asleep so he was slumped on top of the table as was Ron and Tonks. Yusuke was staying far away from the jam and syrup, as if it was going to jump at him any moment. Hermione, who hadn't a chance to buy her books from Diagon alley, was reading through her old books, which Kurama joined, borrowing her copy of _Hogwarts: a History_. Fred and George Weasley were as usual up to no good, this time attempting to hide an extendable ear in their father's pocket, with Mundungus watching with a look of glee. Moody shot them a look from behind their father's back, which obviously said I'm watching you. Shiori and Kuzuya as well as Suuichi were sat near Kurama, eating breakfast much like they always had, before the move to the Order headquarters. Ginny noticed all of these things while eating, eyes staring slightly down.

That was just the normal family breakfast likeness. What caused the feuding families effect was largely attributed to Harry glaring at Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley trying to scold the twins, and also the fact that Snape had stayed the night and was there at breakfast that morning. Sirius was going most of the glaring on that one but Snape did shoot some back. Hiei's glaring wasn't really helping Ginny decided in the end.

Whilst Harry had been willing to let his anger go, the news of his hearing brought the anger back, and he still wasn't willing to forgive Dumbledore just yet. Mrs Weasley had snapped at the twins once again, this time about their use of magic.

"_FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD FOR EVERY TINIEST LITTLE THING!" _Best leave them to it…

As for Snape and Sirius…well, leaving them in the same room, even with more mature members, was not a good idea. This happened mostly on her side of the table, so while one half had a merry family like breakfast, the other half had most members of said table, glaring at each others backsides.

It was when Kuzuya made an announcement, that Ginny thanked her lucky stars. Without realising it, Kuzuya had managed to successfully break the tension! "Sorry to interrupt but, since we made a hasty move; I was thinking of taking Suuichi, as well as everyone else to Diagon Alley. I know you have to clean up the house Molly, so I thought if I took the kids out, then there will be less people to bother you,"

Suuichi instantly perked up, as did the twins. "Can we mum, please, please," the twins cried, and Suuichi was grinning at his father too. Yusuke perked up too, and Kuwabara would have too, if it had registered in his mind.

Mrs Weasley frowned, not a good sign as the twins had came to learn. "Well…I don't know, I need some helping hands when it comes to cleaning and, are you sure you can look after them all? There's Yusuke and co, my kids which are a handful on their own, Harry, Herminie and your son too,"

"I can help if you like, I may not know about magic, but when it comes to cleaning, I do know a thing or two," Shiori said. "Besides, I'll go with them Molly," Moody said. "Me too!" Mundungus added.

"Ok, if you're going Moody, but to be honest, I'd be less worried if you didn't go Mundungus," Mrs Weasley said. This was met with a few cries of "Yes," and a "Hey!" from Mundungus. He really didn't understand what was so bad about him.

Tonks at this point had awoken enough to register a trip to Diagon Alley. "Oh Diagon Alley! I'll go too!" she cried. "I'll go too," Sirius added.

"Tonks yes, Sirius no," Mrs Weasley said. "She's right Sirius, we can't risk you getting recognised, or captured," Dumbledore said. Sirius sulked at that, muttering slightly, while Snape looked like this was the best bit of news he had all month. Harry frowned, "I'll stay with you Sirius, it's not like I can't ask someone to get my things," he said.

"No you go have fun, I'll keep myself busy by trashing everything here," Sirius said, smiling down at Harry. Harry sent him a worried look, before nodding.

Yusuke on the other hand grinned it meant he can go visit a _friend _in Knockturn Alley. Hiei looked indifferent as ever, while Kuwabara, who had woken up, decided to get something sweet for Yukina. Koenma looked up from his book, sighing, before placing it away. He hated shopping trips, no matter what it was for. Kurama on the other hand, was worried. How was he going to get money, if they came with him? They would wonder where he got his _valuables _from, and he couldn't just tell them how.

_Youko stole them _

Yeah, they really were going to believe that. Hiei seemed to have read his mind (or really read his mind with his Jagan) as he picked up his mobile.

(_Genkai is in italics, _Normal is Hiei)

"_What do you want Hiei?" _

"We're going to Diagon Alley, care to join us?"

"_snort I'm guessing Kurama and the dimwit can't exchange anything without getting caught," _

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"_Just meet me there. I'll wait at outside the bank," _

"Right, goodbye,"

When he turned his mobile off, he had many stares looking his way. Yusuke and the others had a questionable look, while the others were wondering how a mobile worked in a dense magical area, and Shiori was wondering where Hiei kept his things when he seemed to have no pockets.

"Genkai, she's taking us," Motioning to himself and the others, "To Diagon Alley, so there doesn't need to be as many people supervising," he explained. Yusuke smirked, whiles Kurama looked relatively happier. Kuwabara on the other hand, wondered if Yukina was coming. Koenma still looked pissed, oh how he hated shopping.

"It's all set then, Genkai can take you, and me, Moody and Kuzuya can take the others!" Tonks said excited to be doing something more entertaining then cleaning. Harry sent Sirius one more regretful look, which his godfather sighed at. "Go enjoy yourself, it'll take your mind of the hearing," he mouthed, taking the dishes to the kitchen. Harry sent him one last regretful look, heading upstairs to change.

... ... ... ... ...

Everyone gathered around the fireplace, some looking confused, some looking annoyed and some looking excited. The confused people were Yusuke and co plus Suuichi, who had ever used Floo powder, the annoyed were Harry and Koenma, who both had used before but hated it, and Moody but he was always grumpy or as he said 'constantly vigilant'. The excited was everyone else, especially the twins.

"Right, for those who haven't used Floo, all you do is take a handful, throw into the fireplace, and say the place you want to go. So, anyone willing to demonstrate?" Tonks asked to the large group.

"I will!" Ron said, grabbing a handful. Throwing it into the fire, he stepped in, crying "Diagon Alley," as he did so. There was a flash of green light, and when they looked back, Ron was gone.

"Right, who's next?"

... ... ... ... ...

Koenma tumbled out of the fireplace, silently cursing all forms of magical transport. It seemed they were all built for discomfort, weather it was Portkeys, Floo powder or even the damned Knightbus, as he had heard may passing spirits compare his reapers mode of transport to. Compared to that thing, reapers ores were much more comfortable thank you very much.

Getting up and dusting soot of himself, he heard Kuwabara tumble out from behind him. "I think that was worse then the Portkey," he heard the teen mutter. Koenma sighed, joining Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke who like him, were covered in soot. "That's another form of transport in never using again," Yusuke said, while Kuwabara dusted soot of.

"They have worse," Koenma stated, heading towards the back of the pub they were in, which was the Leaky Cauldron. Kuwabara watched in fascination, as Kuzuya tapped bricks, and the once small backroom, opened up into an Alley of busting people, witches, wizards and house elves.

"We'll meet back at the Leaky cauldron sometime in the afternoon, that should give you some time to get everything," Tonks said, as they split into three groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione with Moody keeping an eye on them, the twins with Ginny and Suuichi with Kuzuya and Tonks, seeing as the twins could keep 2 adults easily on their toes, and Yusuke and co, who was meeting up with Genkai.

"We already got out money, so all that's left is yours Suichi, just head towards the big white building, and Genkai will guide you from there," Kuzuya explained, and headed towards the robe shop with the others.

Kurama started to walk towards the white building, followed by Hiei, Koenma, and Yusuke who and to drag Kuwabara away from everything. They say Genkai outside, her stern familiar face a good change compared to everything about Wizards. "Come on then, and Suichi, I'd take the warning to mind if I was you,"

Kurama blinked, before smirking slightly. "No need, I've already cracked this place open," he said, in a very Youko-ish way. Hiei rolled his eyes, muttering "Arrogant Fox," along the way. Yusuke laughed, while Kuwabara looked clueless. "You'll understand when we get to the silver doors," Koenma explained.

And true to his word, after entering the bronze doors, they were met with a pair of silver doors and a warning.

Enter stranger, but take heed

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

"Ohh," Kuwabara said, finally understanding what Genkai was motioning too. "Come on baka, you're falling behind," Yusuke called to Kuwabara, who headed through the silver doors, to be met with, goblins and gold. Kuwabara's mouth hung open, as he stared at everything, twirling around just to take it all in. The Grand hall huge, filled with rows upon rows of goblins counting money.

The Hall itself was lined with gold and even the candles on the chandeliers were golden. Going to the front, Genkai looked up at the goblin on the seat. "Hello there, how've you been Griphook?" Genkai asked, looking up to the Goblin.

The Goblin in turn, looked over his seat, seeing Genkai for the fist time. With a click of his fingers, his seat magically shrunk so he was Genkai's level. "I haven't seen you for years, what are you doing back Genkai?" he asked, a slight frown on his face. He hadn't expected to see Genkai again after all.

"Getting my students some money," she said, motioning to the others. "Well then, what do you wish to exchange?" he asked.

Yusuke pulled out a small bag from his pocket, pulling out some of his jewels from the Palace, for once glad he had them. The goblin looked at it in shock, this was something new. "This is a gem from the vault of one of the three demon kings, how could you have thing?" he cried in shock.

Yusuke coughed in embarrassment. "That King is my father, which I don't need spread around so I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet," he said.

Griphook looked from the gem to Yusuke, finally understanding. "As you wish, Lord Rico," causing Yusuke to cringe slightly. God he hated being called Lord, it was the reason he ran from home and ended up a wanted spirit world criminal. To think, one title could cause people to do some drastic things. Griphook then handed him a large bag of galleons, and also a key. "This is worth far too much for you to carry around with you all the time, so some of it has been placed into an account for you. Here is the key if you wish to withdraw more,"

Yusuke nodded, placing both the money and key into a pocket; surprised his one gem was worth so much, especially seeing he still had at least 20 more on him.

Kurama went next, placing a few rubies and emeralds onto the desk. Griphook examined them closely, nodding before handing Kurama a large bag filled with nothing but galleons. Again he was handed a key, and Kurama smiled, before handing over another diamond. "One more bag please," he said, and the goblin gave him a confused look but didn't question him all the same.

Kurama then promptly handed Hiei the bag, who gave him a questionable look. "It's not charity or anything Hiei, I'll expect a favour back," Kurama said with a slight grin. "There's always a price with you," Hiei said, but pocketed the bag all the same.

Koenma handed a key over instead of anything valuable, and the goblin's eyes widened again. It seemed they were getting a lot of rich people that day as he quickly ordered a goblin to go down to the vault.

While Koenma's items were being done, Genkai handed a teargem over to Griphook. "It's from Yukina, she said even if you won't accept it, she's going to pay for your things," Genkai said to Kuwabara.

_My love! You still think of me after all! _Kuwabara cried, as a light shone down onto him, leaving the others to sweat drop. There was a ding, as Koenma's money arrived, and they headed out with a goodbye to Griphook.

"What first then?" Hiei asked, as they headed through the crowd. "Wands, you may have my magical knowledge, but without wands, I don't think you can cast a single spell. Besides, you need to learn how to use a wand, seeing as most of you can't use the fourth category of energy. I don't even think Kuwabara can, with his spirit energy as high as it is,"

They headed through the street, ending up in front of an old dusty shop called Olivanders, with not many people around. Entering the room, they were greeted with more dust…and a lot of boxes. A lot of boxes each filled with a different wand, never the same wand twice. Yusuke let out a low whistle, as they looked around. They were in the small shop front, which was filled with boxes, from shelves, tables, the floor and even a few boxes in an old owl cage.

Genkai walked to the small unnoticed counter, and before she could ring the bell, a small, old and slightly wrinkly man appeared from below the counter. (Kuwabara-Whoa! How'd he do that?) As he stood, the gang got a better look at him. Greying hair that was in unkempt curls, pale blue eyes that held an eccentric spark, and a hunched figure that seemed to make him look taller then he really was.

The conclusion Hiei made as he watched the man talk to Genkai was that he was not your average wizard. While most wizards were abnormal in human standards, this was a wizard who was abnormal in wizard standards. His eyes, while eccentric, also held a glint that suggested he knew more then he was letting on, and while he looked harmless, that was most likely not the case as with all other men that gave of that kind of air. Kurama was asserted to that, after all, you wouldn't think he could harm a fly until you were in 7 different pieces courtesy of his rose whip.

Ollivander eyed each person carefully especially Genkai, wondering where she had found herself such interesting teenagers. He was going to have an interesting time seeing what their 'bonds', 'relationships' and 'personalities' were. If the 'bonds', 'relationships' and 'personalities' of Genkai's own wand were to say anything, it was that they would be anything but normal.

"Hello there, you must be the transfer students I have heard about from Dumbledore. It comes as no surprise you have no wands, as I know Genkai well enough to know she teaches raw magic," Ollivander said to the group. "Now, who would like to go first?"

Kuwabara stepped forwards, after they had all agreed he should go first, after all, it just meant that they could plan for anything that looked like it would blow their cover, literally.

Ollivander then pulled out a tape measurer, and it quickly set itself to work, while Ollivander searched through the boxes on the selves. Kuwabara watched the tape ruler with a suspicious look, as if it was about to attack him at any moment. Ollivander snapped his fingers, and the ruler quickly flew to the next person in the queue, measuring everything from hair length to fingernail size.

Ollivander ignored he protests of Yusuke (who was getting assaulted by the ruler) to hand Kuwabara a wand, which Kuwabara picked up uncertainly. "10 ½ inches, dragon heartstring and ivy, quite durable,"

Kuwabara looked at Ollivander with a questionable look, after all, what was he supposed to do? Other then stand there and look like an idiot. "Give it a wave," Ollivander cried, as if it was the most normal thing to do when you had a wand in hand, which in a sense, was the most logical thing in the first place. Giving the stick a wave, Kuwabara was met with a vase exploding, and the pieces flying in all different directions.

"Err…was that supposed to happen?" Kuwabara asked timidly, not sure what to expect from the wizarding world. For all he knew, something magical happening could have been a sign that the wand would work for him. Alas, he was not given an explanation, as Ollivander snatched the wand out of his hands, placing in them, another slightly redder wand.

Giving this a wave, he was met with no better luck then his first try, this time sending the counter bell half way across the room, before Hiei caught it to prevent it from smashing into his head. Kuwabara sent Hiei a sheepish look, while said fire demon glared at Kuwabara promising a world of pain if he tried a stunt like that again.

Ollivander ignored all of this, taking the wand, while passing another to Kuwabara. And this was how the routine went, with Ollivander handing a wand over, Kuwabara waving it, something either breaking and/or being sent half way across the room and Ollivander snatching it away, only to repeat the cycle. More then once someone either had to duck or grab an object before it his or her face and pretty soon, the shop looked more like a war zone then a shop. Kuwabara even managed to fry some wands, which fixed uselessly, after there had been too much spirit energy to control.

"My, my, you are by far the trickiest customer yet," Ollivander mumbled to himself, after Kuwabara fried the 80th or so wand. "I'm sorry, I think I'm doing something wrong, since we've been here an hour already," Kuwabara apologised, much to Ollivander's amusement. "Don't apologise, there has not been a wizard I have not been able to match a wand with yet," Ollivander assured.

"Most likely, I am using the wrong type of wand," Ollivander said, looking at the 80th fried wand. "The cores and woods used in wands are not just random combinations," Ollivander explained. "They are a reflection of the user, a reflection of their soul, with its 'bonds', 'relationships' and most importantly, their 'personalities'. An example would most likely be Mr. Potter's wand. The Phoenix feather used in his wand has a strong bond with the wand of his brother wand, the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After all, even if they are sworn enemies, fighting two very different sides of the war, they share a close bond, and their wands reflect this bond," Ollivander explained to the teens, which were still digesting the information.

Koenma's eyes narrowed, while he looked at the old man, his mind thinking over the information he was given. Should this be true, that meant that Tom was in serious danger of having this 'Bond' exploited. 'Bonds' were dangerous things, and if not secured properly, powerful, undesired individuals could exploit it for their personal gain. He was sure Tom was experienced enough to keep this 'Bond' secure however the other person in this 'bond' wasn't. Harry Potter had just shot up on the list of priorities that needed to be dealt with.

Harry Potter should have been an insignificant factor, someone who posed no threat. Now, the very existence of Harry Potter was problem, for as long as he was alive, Tom was in danger. There were only three options that would work, as far as Koenma could see. Option one, Kill Harry Potter. The most simple and most effective, thou the downside was all the attention it would attract as well as the suspicion that could be thrown onto them.

Option two, they taught Harry how to keep the link secure. This would take months to achieve, and required both Harry's trust in them and Tom. Also, it meant they would have to reveal to Harry about their entire existence. Not a good option.

Lastly, they could always sever the 'Bond'. Hiei could do that, his Jagan could access the Link and from there cut it. There was a danger to both Tom and Harry thou, if their 'Bond' was to far complete, then the mental damage could cause their minds to go into shock, effectively causing them to go into a shock induced coma, which was most likely permanent.

All three options had serious consequences, soon, Koenma saw flaw after flaw with each option. There was always the fourth option of leaving the 'bond', but he wasn't going to risk it. The 'bond' had been there for 15 years now; he could not let it grow any longer. Koenma snapped out of his daze, noting amusingly enough that Kuwabara was still trying wands. His 93rd wand lay on the grown, sparking uselessly, and Koenma had to wonder, if it took this long for Kuwabara, then how long would it take for the others?

... ... ... ... ...

Kuwabara sighed, as he dropped his 99th wand before the sparks could touch him. Ollivander had decided to try different combinations, with wand cores from the east rather then keeping to the western wand cores. So far, the results were worse then before, as this time, the wands would fizz and melt without doing anything but produce a few sparks. Ollivander too, looked puzzled.

"Tricky, tricky, never have I had such a customer, perhaps it I must find items that suit the categories of your person," Ollivander said. "I see…Well then Mr Kuwabara, I believe it is time that instead of trying to find your idea wand through trial and error, we must discover your persons 'bonds', 'relationships' and 'personalities'." Ollivander said, summoning his own wand from the inside of his jacket.

Wordlessly casting a spell, Kuwabara gasped as an icy cold chill ran through his spine up to his head, and to the centre of his spirit energy source. It gathered in areas, collecting information apparently important for wand making. Soon as it came, it went; leaving Kuwabara wondering what had happened just then. Ollivander looked satisfied, and hurried to his workshop to make said custom wand, telling Kuwabara to "Stay put,"

In the back of the shop, Ollivander ran his hand through the shelves of cores, looking for the one ingredient, which would fit with Kuwabara's 'Bonds'. Smiling slightly, he lifted the one jar off the shelf, and began to shape the wood that was Kuwabara's 'Relationship'. Then he took the sample he got from Kuwabara, and begun to weave in the powers of his 'Personalities' and watched at the wands true colour bleed into the wand.

The result, he noted, was pleasing, and the wand itself was very sturdy, ready to have energy channelled through it, the energy that was Kuwabara's. It had also shown its true colours, which was rare for wands, as they only when the wand trusted their owner fully, did they show their true colours. It also meant that their 'Personalities' was the strongest aspect of all the three aspects. Truly, this wand was near unique case, with only one other person achieving this sort of power with their wand before even touching it. Said person, was ironically, Genkai.

Ollivander came back 10 minuets later, a wand in hand. Kuwabara noticed the colour, a brilliant gold, matching that of his spirit sword. He hoped that was a good sigh, as they still had to buy everything else needed for the year and Hogwarts and at this rate, they would only get the wands done.

Ollivander smiled at Kuwabara, handing him the wand. "This wand should work, as the ingredients fit to the three aspects of your magic, each represent a part of your 'Bonds, 'Relationships' and 'Personalities'. 11 inches, with a Crystal Snow Flower, one that can only be found in the icy home of the Ice Apparitions, as the core and for the wood, it's a rare demonic wood, which survives in the demon world through either emitting tobacco smoke or imitating a strong demons demonic energy to paralyse any predators that may wand to devour it. I believe it is called the mirage tree, which is an odd name for an odd tree."

Kuwabara nodded, waving the wand, and blinking as he felt an icy but comforting cold go through his arm, and with a wave, his wand produced sparks of gold, which glittered like snowflakes despite being such a warm colour. Ollivander nodded, satisfied with the result. "We have found your wand it seems, Mr Kuwabara," Ollivander said.

"Your wand is truly a different one, due to both the core ingredients, as well as the three aspects it's used. The golden colour its produced is the wands true colour, which reflects the power of your 'Personalities' as well as how much trust the wand has gained from simply having bonded with your core ingredients. Use your wand well Mr Kuwabara, A wand and user such as this doesn't simply appear everyday, although I have a feeling I will have similar results from your friends." Ollivander said, nodding to the orange haired youth.

Kuwabara's chest swelled with pride, glad to know he finally had a wand that fitted to him. "Thank you, Mr Ollivander," Kuwabara said, as Hiei stepped forward to once again begin the wand trying cycle.

... ... ... ... ...

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Ollivander as the wand maker shook his head, pulling his wand out yet again. It seemed that all of Genkai's students would need custom wands, something he should not be surprised at, considering how much trouble he had to go through to make Genkai's wand. It seemed that she truly had no 'Bonds' at one point to connect her magic to her wand core. Getting the results from Hiei, Ollivander turned to the rest of the team.

"I may as well get recordings from everyone else as well, as I suspect that you will all need custom wands,"

Yusuke grinned mischievously while Koenma rolled his eyes. Kurama nodded to the wand maker apologetically, it wasn't like he wanted this to a fuss but they were certainly not your average customers. Having noticed that, Ollivander waved Kurama off, "It's no trouble at all, simply means I can experiment a bit," Casting the spell on Kurama, Koenma and Yusuke, Ollivander headed into the back of the shop to begin work.

When he was away, Koenma quickly turned to Kuwabara. "That wand is completely compatible with you Kuwabara, and I must warn you, put as little spirit energy in them as possible. If you pour your spirit energy in, you'll overcast the spell you want, which causes most things to explode, including yourself if you're not careful, got it?" Koenma demanded. Kuwabara nodded, looking at the stick in his hand. Who would've thought a small stick like this could do so much damage?

"That goes for all of you, since custom wands are the most dangerous of all wands ever made, excluding the El-" Genkai stopped, realising what she nearly said, she couldn't reveal her knowledge of _those _items, Dumbledore would pester her to no end otherwise.

Ollivander came back at that point, saving Genkai from having to explain, as he motioned for Hiei. "Here is your wand; 9 inches, it has a core of Frozen Dragon fire, which is very rare, as it requires both a fire breathing dragon and an ice dragon of the mountains, and the wood is bloody rose wood, quite an odd plant, as when its neighbouring plants are in danger it throws itself in front of them, protecting its friends. It's nicknamed the heart of gold. Also, your wands true colour has appeared, black with no other colour showing through,"

Hiei picked up the wand, giving it a small wave, and watched as a mix of black fiery sparks and icy snowflakes flew from the wand, around Hiei in a fountain like formation before cancelling each other out.

Then turning to Kurama next, he took out a wand that was a mix of silver and magenta the same colour as his hair. "Your wand, Mr Minamino, is quite odd as is Mr Reikai's," Koenma frowned at the fact they used his father's surname. "Instead of one core ingredient and wood, there are two incompatible of each. I don't know how this quite works however, you can only use one core at a time, and I think when a certain condition is met, you can swap to the other core. Very odd indeed but never mind, I'm sure you will discover the reason as the wand is a reflection of the wizard," Ollivander said, eyes glistening in the dark of the shop.

"Mr Minamino, your wand is 10 inches and the first set of ingredients is a shard of an enchanted mirror, the Furlong hope if I remember correctly and cherry wood, the kind that would be used for certain grave markers. Most of those are carved by a loved one, or a close friend. The second set of ingredients is crystal rainbow, a special gem that emits spiritual essences depending on the user, and as for the wood, it's certainly something I wouldn't use. It's a very rare wood, found only in the gardens of the Demon Lord Reizan. It's called _Spirita Rosita, _a tree that absorbs the spiritual energy around it, and depending on what kind of energy it absorbs, its flowers bloom accordingly. Your wand's tree colours are also quite a mix. A glittering Silver mixed in with yet still distinguished from the dark magenta,"

Kurama thanked the old wizard, waving the wand, and smiling as sparks of silver and red whipped out of the wand, in a way that reflected his rose whip.

Ollivander then took out the 4th wand, it was a spiritual blue mixed with a demonic red, representing the two spiritual energies. "This one was odd, as it has two core ingredients like Mr Minamino's. The first core is the royal seal of the lord of the underworld, King Enma (Koenma winced at this) and the wood is from the Ores of the spirit reapers, _shinigami _I believe they're called. The second set is a special flower from Lady Midoko's garden Eden. I'm not to sure about its properties, as Lady Midoko doe not let wizards study her flower paradise. She had generously let me have this flower as she believed it had a purpose in my shop. The wood too, is from her garden, and just like the flower, the properties are unknown. Overall, the second set of ingredients are certainly obscure, however, they must mean something to you, if they are what links your 'bonds' and 'relationships',"

Koenma nodded to him, taking the wand, and letting the sparks fall, as the blue and red sparks clashed, in an endless duel before vanishing into the ground. Koenma noted what his wand represented, almost smirking as he figured out the meanings of the wands ingredients.

Ollivander then pulled out the 5th wand; it was a mix of colours as well, with the Moony silver and night black mixing together in swirling patterns. Handing the wand to Yusuke, who quickly waved it, watching the icy blue sparks fall and freeze slightly.

"This was quite a dozy to make as well, it seems all your wands are made of rare and valuable materials. The wood is oddly enough from Vine trees, the kind that make grapes for wine, but not just normal wine, it's an odd demonic as well as magical alcoholic drink, very strong, and very expensive. It's also illegal in the UK due to its ability to kill people with a single glass it is that alcoholic. The core is blood, Poisoned blood from an ancient doctor. She lived a long time ago, a Japanese doctor to be precise, although I don't know her name; it was an obscure practice, as a way to ward of demons from devouring their flesh and blood,"

Yusuke nearly recoiled in surprise, at that revelation. _It has to be…there can be no doubt. There was only one female doctor who did that in all the history of Japan. But…how? It's…impossible…_

_Mother…_

... ... ... ... ...

While the team was having their wands fitted, Kuzuya was wondering if he had made a bad choice agreeing to watch such a large group of teens in Diagon Alley. It seemed everyone had different ideas for what to do, and Kuzuya was left wondering when they had gotten their money, since he was pretty sure Harry had not stopped by the bank yet but here he was, sporting a bag filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. When questioned, Harry gave Kuzuya a knowing smile, before walking off to join the others at looking for the books they needed.

The Twins left too, hurrying to a part of Diagon alley that he didn't get time to see while muttering about the lack of a good joke shop in Diagon Alley, having to rely on stalls around the alley. Ron and Hermione had gone with Harry to get new books, after they got the list of books they needed. Ginny was with Suuichi at the ice cream parlour, and he couldn't even find Moody, let alone Tonks despite her bright bubblegum pink hair and 'weird sister's' T-shirt. Sighing, he settled with sitting in the Leaky Caldron, figuring that they needed to pass through the pub to return home, the thought that the Leaky Cauldren would be the last place Moody and Tonks would go to when they realised he was missing and set out to look for him.

He was lucky Moody had a magical Eye; he was unlucky however…when Moody's eye decided to stop working, after a 'minor' fight while he was in the pet store with an arrogant owl who had wanted the eye for itself.

Overall, it was not Kuzuya's day, and it left him wondering why he even agreed to take the rag tag group to a crowded Alley.

... ... ... ... ...

Kurama looked over his list once again, making sure he had everything they needed. Wand check, robes check, potions equipment check, and while in the book store, he had even picked himself up some extra books. The book store…Kurama sighed when the thought of it was brought up. How Kuwabara and Hiei had gotten into that mess was beyond him…

_Flashback_

_Genkai and co, stepped into the book store, checking their book list and the store itself. Kurama quickly saw titles he was interested in, such as 'Historic Magical events', 'Magical plants, the complete guide' and even 'Demons and you, what to do should you meet one' just to humour himself. He decided that no one would mind if he picked up some extra books, and moved his way through the shelves, taking a few books that caught his interest. _

_Over at another corner, Koenma was browsing the section on the spirit world with interest, as he read though what the magical world thought of him. He almost laughed as he read it, and the fact that he was described as a 'powerful, mystical deity' who could 'bend death to his will'. It was a pleasant change to the usual insults of stupid toddler, or other child related jokes. He decided he to buy some of these books after all, who knows, he could use a good laugh. _

_Yusuke was browsing too, picking up books like 'The three demon lords' and 'Who's who in the demonic world'. He also glared slightly at a book that was basically a criminal records book. It was 'The complete guide to demon bounties' and he grimaced as he found himself, Kurama and Hiei listed as 'S-class, highly dangerous'. It was a good think they had Hiei in his demon form, otherwise they'd be in a smidge of trouble. _

_Hiei was twitching in annoyance, as Kuwabara glared at him. It seemed that someone had decided to place the books on elemental magic next to a shelf of books on Muggle studies. Hiei had no idea how much longer he could put up with Kuwabara's complaining about how he had no idea about the human world, and how he should read some of these books. Not that he needed to, especially as wizarding books on human world things were most likely to be a tad overexaggerated. The fact that the book called telephones 'a small plastic box with a removable handle and buttons with number on' might have been the reason. Or the fact that it was called a 'felefone'. _

_After another 5 minuets, Hiei finally snapped, throwing whatever book Kuwabara had shoved into his face back at the poor teen, making sure to land the book smack in the middle of his fact. Kuwabara retaliated of course, and soon, book, pages as well as the odd fireball were flying everywhere, and it was a miracle that nothing caught fire. Kurama suspected inflammable charms, but he couldn't be sure. _

_Thankfully, they had managed to buy all their books before Hiei and Kuwabara had their scuffle, and thus, when they were kicked out, they were kicked out with their school books and extra reading material. _

_End Flashback_

So, after their semi disastrous book store visit, they had to visit the pet store for Hiei and Koenma. Yusuke had Puu (who at the moment seemed to like looking like a phoenix, something about the tail feathers), Kuwabara had his kitten, and he himself had enough to deal with every full moon, without the thought of an animal sniffing out his secret.

Koenma and Hiei emerged a while later, with Hiei carrying a fox, and Koenma an eagle Owl. "Isn't she a beauty?" Koenma asked, motioning to his shoulder where the Eagle Owl currently was perched. The fact that some of its feathers were a light blue just reminded him of Boton. "I think I'll call her Boton, as a replacement to my usual messenger," Koenma said, as the Eagle Own ruffled its feathers proudly, as is saying she would not let Koenma down.

Hiei snorted, as his smaller fox sat in his hair, making a small nest. Hiei didn't seem to mind, shrugging and saying "He's called Loki," and headed for the ice cream parlour. Kuenma couldn't shake the feeling that the fox had the same expression as who he was named after. After all, Loki was the norse god of mischief.

... ... ... ... ...

Kuzuya looked up as a group of people entered the pub from the back door, and headed for his direction. It was late, and they had to get back fast, to escape the wrath of angry mothers. Genkai nodded to him, before activating a portkey, leaving Yusuke and crew with him. "Head count!" he called out, as he checked he had the right number of teens.

"Let's see now, I see 5 red head's to that's the Weasleys and Suichi, Hermione's here too, with Suuichi and Kuwabara, then there's Hiei and Koenma and lets not forget Yusuke and Harry too," Kuzuya said, checking the heads. He stopped on Harry, looking around slightly. "Where's Harry?" he asked. All he got were shrugs.

Moody's eye spun wildly, having been fixed. "Don't worry, I see him, he's with some blond kid, looks like a Malfoy to me," Moody said, as he described Draco.

"Malfoy!" Ron and Hermione cried at the same time, as Harry entered the pib. "What about him?" he asked to the two, giving them odd looks. "What did he want?" they asked both cried, giving Harry a look. "To say hi?" Harry offered to the pair, wondering when it became illegal to speak to Draco.

Hermione and Ron didn't comment but Harry could see, they were weary of Draco. He supposed he couldn't blame them but, if they looked past the Slytherin uniform and arrogant air, they'd see Draco wasn't much different from them.

Sighing, he grabbed some Floo Powder, and flooed back to Grimmauld Place, making sure to add Number 12.

... ... ... ... ...

After the eventful trip to Diagon Alley, everyone decided that hot chocolate and bed was perfect, and nobody argued, deciding not to cause a ruckus. Sirius was happy that Harry was back, as he had absolutely no fun staying inside. They had left the artefacts alone, concentrating on the magical creatures for the moment. They had made progress, having gotten rid of two Boggarts, a redcap in a bathroom (heaven knows how it got there) and other infested items. Especially curtains Harry learned.

Having spent an exhausting day shopping (and his hearing was tomorrow), Harry turned in early, as did Yusuke and Co. Slowly, everyone turned off their lights, heading for bed. Only one person was up, gliding through the house silently with ease, heading for his destination with practised ease. He could hear the person's slow breathing, indicating said person to be asleep. Sliding the curtains open, he slid a hand over the person's mouth. Alarmed eyes opened up, looking at the captor. Somehow, this person had managed to creep up, and even as a painting, Mrs Black found she could not move or talk. Whoever it was, had put their hand into the painting itself. Mrs Black shivered with fear, wondering who would need to talk to a portrait gone half batty from loneliness and the lose of both her children. The hand was removed…it seemed she was about to find out.

... ... ... ... ...

PikaSilver-Moon: Yay Cliffie! x3 Theres no sub story this update, for two reason.

One, I think its been too long since I updated and wanted this out sooner, and secondly, the sub story is starting to turn into the sub plot next instalment. There will be a reason for my 'senseless bashing' and Keiko's role in this story will start to emerge, and its not as a punching bag or anything.

Kurama: Well, all I can say is grates, you've finally finished this. What took you so long?

Pika: Erm….No comment! runs

Kurama: sweatdrops I can't believe she gave up on the bashing…Well…her sub plot had to kick in some time I guess.

**PikaSilver-Moon: pops back Right, to respond to your review TCM…**

**I hadn't noticed the spelling mistake ;.;**

**Mainly because I'm bad at spelling but also because I usually rely on the computer spell check and those things aren't in it…xD **

**I made edits to that and also to your rants…**

**Firstly, I'll address the Genkai thing. While it's true she isn't a British Citizen, she HAS had a magical education at Hogwarts. The Ministry sees this as having a connection to Britain and thus, believe that she has a duty to put what she has learned at Hogwarts to use for the UK. Hope that clears it up for you. **

**Secondly, the thing with Keiko, it's true, I haven't seen the very last episode, (curse Youtube deleting it) however this is an AU. As I said, while Yusuke was gone three years, in the human world it's only been about 2 months. And while I don't like Keiko and the first few sub stories seem like mindless Keiko bashing, it WILL link in with the main story. Besides, Keiko in wonderland isn't going to be bashing, mainly because I'm starting to see her in new light. **

**Like I said in the first chapter, there is no pairings, but I can add some fluff. I want to add romance too but, I'm bad at writing that and I'll most likely mess it up (I'm a HarryxDraco fan myself but shuu, you didn't hear that from me), so there will be fluff, but no outright romance. Yukina is by no means helpless I know but, that wasn't ME saying that, it was the stupid Ministry worker ;)**

**I found out that Maziku was spelt Mazoku a few days after I posted chapters 1, 2 and 3 so I couldn't really change it without going through something like 40 pages of text ; **

**Koenmas mothers demon breed will be kept hush hush for now, theres a reason to that. You've got a lot of questions but, quite a few of them, you're gonna have to wait for, since it will be a spoiler if I told you those. **

**As for Kurama and Kuzuya…well, you're just gonna have to read on xP **

**And on a ****last note…thanks to all who reviewed! (AKA thanks a bunch to: TCM, Kahuffstix, ****Niki-Uni**** and**** Knight25!)**

**Kurama: And as usual, she's forgot to tell you to Read and review…**


	7. The Ministry of Magic

I'm finally up to date, enjoy the rewritten stuff (even if it's not much as I'm happy with the original chapter's 6 and 7)

Disclaimer: I do not own…*Inserts list of all thing different concepts used and/or suggested in the following chapter*

... ... ... ... ...

Chapter 7: DA, MoM, NHoB: Ministry of Magic

The Wizards had painted their very souls into the portrait, and had created horcruxes to fill their walls so that living wizards would not lose the wisdom of the old. This had created a problem for Reikai, as souls constantly went missing, and there were vacancies in the afterlife. It seemed that Koenma had finally discovered the source of the missing souls, as Mrs Black was a perfect example, as wizards trapped their souls into the paintings. Another example of wizards meddling in things they shouldn't.

Mrs Black's eyes darted around in wild panic, as he pulled the soul from the painting, using his power as the Prince of Spirit World, as no matter where the soul hid, if Koenma commanded it, they must move on. But he wasn't here for that, he was there for more information. Information, gathered directly from the source.

"Mrs Walburga Black, I presume?"

Mrs Black nodded slowly to Koenma, thouh eyes still showed fear and some form of malice.

"Will you keep quiet or will I have to do something drastic?" the teen asked, to the woman, who in turn nodded once more, knowing this was not a person she should anger.

"Good, now Mrs Black, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to ask you a few things," Koenma said, letting go of the spirit who moved back into the painting, settling down into her seat once more.

"Ask away,"

"This house, there's something not right with it, the energy seems warped, and some of the people who enter and leave the house, their aura's are either disrupted or more worryingly, an aura of a spirit, a dead human. They should not have a corporal body yet here they were, acting like a normal functional human being. Also, one particular man stands out, one Sirius Black. His aura isn't just warped, it's been completely drained, remade then filled back into him. What is going on?" Koenma demanded, his normally indifferent eyes taking a more icy tone. While he hated paperwork, he took his duty as Prince of the spirit world seriously.

Mrs Black looked at Koenma, before smiling bitterly, sighing as her pureblood mask of righteous anger slid slowly of her face. "You noticed then I see," her eyes reflecting emotion not possible for a painting, but quite easily for a piece of soul that had long been trapped in the mortal world.

Koenma raised a delicate eyebrow, silently pressing her to continue. "This isn't the main house of Black; it's just a side house to the Manor. The Black Manor itself is close to here, up on the hills, away from muggle eyes. However, both the Manor and the House have been drenched with magic, not just wizard magic, but all sorts of magic. The house has absorbed Spiritual magic, Energy, and even Demon magic, all sorts of magic, magic so strong that the house and Manor itself has gained a consonance, a magical core and this core has protected members of the Black family for generations." Mrs Black explained.

"Then someone has been warping the houses magic?" Koenma asked as he let his sense drape over the house, trying to determine the breach in the houses defences.

"If only it was that simple," Mrs Black muttered, shaking her head in sadness. "The House and Manor is connected to the Black magic, it is why members of the Black family are considered Dark Wizards, even if they use no Dark Magic themselves. The house combines all the magic it has absorbed, which includes the Demon Energy, and then allows this magic to flow into the core of the main houses members. This allows the house to maintain a balance between the house and the amount of energy it has absorbed. The warp around the house isn't directly caused by anyone; it is the balance being tipped. The house is absorbing more wizard energy and since its connection with my son was severed, the wizard magic has been building up. The warp is caused by to much unnatural Magic, and someone is taking advantage of this fact. They are deliberately causing this phenomenon, the only phenomena in the Magical world that allows a wizard to in essence rewrite a person's aura and brainwash them into thinking they are doing it of their own free will,"

"And this is what is affecting people's auras?" Koenma asked, mentally ticking off people who had changed auras.

"Yes I believe so." Mrs Black answered, her face stern at the thought of someone causing her son, her _precious first born _to act in such a un-Black like manor.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Koenma asked, not liking how everything was turning out at all.

"Yes, the Black Manor is still warp-free, as only members of the main branch of the Black family and invited guests can enter the Manor. If you can return Sirius to the Manor, then the Manor itself will attempt to fix the damage caused to Sirius' Aura. The damage done to that child, and his friends, is too great to even begin to describe. It is not nearly enough to fix the damage caused but, it is a start, and maybe then he can even reunite with his friends, all of them." Mrs Black said softly, her eyes becoming gentler.

"Sirius loved his brother, much like how he respected his father and adored his cousins, even if he acted detached and independent. You should have seen it, he didn't cry, even when he was born, and he was so smart for his age. But when he went to Hogwarts, everything changed, and when he came back for summer that first year, it was like my Sirius never existed, he was insensitive, rude, brash and most of all, he lost his independence. The stuff he said, about Gryffindors and Slytherins...he never had those prejudice before, and he wouldn't let me take him to the Manor to try and fix the problem. He...he...he didn't TRUST me anymore," Mrs Black cried, tears starting to flow as the painting reflected the souls anguish.

"How do I get to the Manor?" Koenma asked, as he pushed the crushing Wizard magic that made itself known to him. It seemed the House didn't want him snooping about, or rather; whoever was controlling the situation wasn't planning on having him answer.

"There are five routes there," Mrs Black explained. "One is to walk there, there are wards around it that prevents enemies and muggles from finding the Manor but if you have Sirius with you, it will let you in. The second is a secret tunnel into the Manor from the house. That can be found in the dungeons, thou it's not the best method at the moment, since the dungeons have been sealed off, there are creatures down there not even their creator wished them on the world. Third is to floo powder there, put the floo network has been cut for the Manor. Forth is to apperate there, but you need Sirius for that as well. And finally, the most secure way is to portkey there, using a special portkey that is either made by a member of the Black family or using the special portkeys that are given to every child of the black family. I know Sirius still has his, though he doesn't know it's a portkey, proving that he has been brainwashed since all children are instructed carefully about the portkey around their necks."

Koenma thanked the portrait, "What's the activation code?" he asked.

"Sirius chose it himself; he said that they reminded him of something important, and that he doubted anyone would say it accidently. If I remember correctly, it was 'Yukina and Hiei',"

This caused Koenma to stiffen, eyes widening slightly, and to start wondering what the connection between Sirius and the siblings were, after all, there was no coincidence, only Hitsuzen. Perhaps the meeting with Sirius Black was more significant than first thought? Either way, he needed to find out the reason behind Sirius Black's apparent knowledge of Hiei and Yukina, and fast. Even if the person didn't remember the memory, unless the memory was extracted, it would stay with the person forever, memories that were easily taken from said person.

"Thank you for your help," Koenma said to Mrs Black, as he started to head back to his room. Mrs Black shook her head, and started for the long 'walk' to her other portrait in the Black Manor. That way, when or if Sirius did wake up, she could have a chat with him, and a reunion, after so many years.

... ... ... Break ... ... ...

The pressure of the house stopped weighing down on his the minute he stopped talking with Mrs Black, it seemed it was Sirius' unconscious doing, as Head of the Black family, even if he wasn't officially recognised as Lord Black. The House reacted to Sirius, and Sirius didn't want anyone to talk to his mother any longer then necessary. Not that it had mattered to Koenma, the magic of the house was so warped that it couldn't properly do him any damage, it was just too unstable to be of much use at guarding, which was worrisome. The so called headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix didn't seem to understand that their wards were being corrupted. When they staged a coup, they needed the wards at its optimum, to keep out all who wished them harm.

First thing was first though, they needed to fix Sirius' Aura. Koenma wasn't kidding when he said that the auras of people in the house was warped, the worst being that of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape and Sirius Black, Sirius' Aura being the worst of all. That was just the Auras that looked like they had been ripped from their bodies, chewed up, then spat back out into them. The warp was so horrible that the Auras true colours weren't even showing through. Their Bonds were horribly massacred, many of them not even connected right.

Then there were the more troublesome Auras. The _dead _Auras or rather, the people without an Aura. There were only three ways a person couldn't have an Aura, two of those ways being that you were dead and the third being that you were undergoing heavy specialist spiritual training, and when you were doing that, the whole area around that person would be so controlled, the person couldn't even sweat without it being controlled.

This left the last two options, inferi which was immediately out, as they were obviously not living animated corpses, or the more disturbing option, the option that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years with the existence of the Grim Reaper, the existence of the Soul Eaters.

If it was Soul Eaters, their mission just got a whole lot tougher.

... ... ... Break ... ... ...

The Next morning found Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma yawning at regular intervals, Yusuke and Kuwabara not being morning people, and Koenma having stayed up all night to figure out a new plan for the growing problem of their Mission details. They were up extra early that day, somehow Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up before 6am. The reason for this being that today was the day of Harry's hearing, to decide whether he could return to Hogwarts or not. Since it was Harry's trail day, it was decided that while Harry's trail happened, Koenma would get them registered at the Ministry. While they had been invited into the UK, they still needed passes and documents from the ministry to allow them to stay.

Kurama just so happened to pass Koenma as he left with Mr Weasley and Harry to get ready. "Leave early today," was all Kurama said, before heading down to breakfast. Koenma blinked, shrugged, before headed to tell Harry and Mr Weasley. He was used to Hiei and Kurama passing odd messages which always turned out to be important or meaningful. Well…always almost, Hiei liked to play mind games.

Talking Mr Weasley into it however, was harder then he expected, the man was decidedly stubborn, and kept insisting that they had plenty of time. It seemed Harry agreed with him on this one, as he had joined Koenma in trying to get Mr Weasley to comply and join them in going. It took a threat of getting Mrs Weasley that did it in the end. Terrified of what his wife would do, Mr Weasley soon agreed.

The journey to the ministry was rather uneventful; Mr Weasley preferred to talk to Harry about 'muggle' appliances, some of which Koenma himself didn't know. Harry himself didn't speak to Koenma, either Harry was too shy or he simply didn't know Koenma well enough, he had no idea.

Koenma wasn't used to shy people, Kurama treated him with mutual respect and courtesy. Hiei and shy didn't belong in the same sentence, Yusuke plus Kuwabara made a NORMAL person seem like a mute, let alone someone quiet and soft spoken like Harry, and Ge-orge was more along the lines of a babysitter. The only one anywhere near similar to Harry would be Yukina, and even she was more quiet then shy.

So Harry didn't speak to him, and Koenma didn't go asking for a conversation over pointless talks, he certainly wasn't looking to chat pleasantly with Mr Weasley. How a man could be that obsessed with something such as 'muggles' was beyond him. If he wanted to know so much, he should just live as a muggle, instead of relaying on magic. Such as the car he was in.

Koenma wondered if any of it was even run on petrol, the thing radiated enough wizard magic to cause someone who could sense the power well, such as Kuwabara to throw up. It certainly made him nauseous enough to.

Finally, the too slow journey ended with Koenma being the first to leap out. To think, he had believed the car would have been the first decent piece of transport wizards had invented. He was portkeying back, no questions.

… … … Break … … …

The Ministry of Magic was located somewhere in the middle of London, just in a slightly run down area. It was well protected, with wards, glamour spells and protocol codes. Koenma briefly wondered how long it would take Youko to break into the building, steal their documents on demons, then exit, leaving no traces. Perhaps he should find out, there was a full moon a few days before they had to leave for Hogwarts.

Mr Weasley led the duo plus himself to an old phone booth, and as well as they could, the three shifted into the booth, before Mr Weasley dialled the number in. "Hello, this is the ministry of Magic, how may I help you?" a cool female voice asked, Koenma's enhanced hearing picked up, as Mr Weasley replied, "Arthur Weasley, Department of misuse of magical muggle artefacts, escorting Harry Potter to his disciplinary hearing and Koenma," Mr Weasley gave Koenma a look, "Daioh," he replied softly. Mr Weasley nodded his thanks, turning back to the phone, "Koenma Daioh, to the department of international Educational affairs,"

Three badges then dispensed through cash return, with 'Harry Potter, disciplinary Hearing for underage magic', 'Koenma Daioh, Department of international Educational affairs' and 'Arthur Weasley, escorting Harry Potter and Koenma Daioh' on the front.

Koenma and Harry pinned theirs on, while Mr Weasley simply pocketed the piece of plastic.

Koenma frowned as the tracker magic radiating off the button. These wizards were obsessed beyond extreme, seriously, what did he do to tick them off? He couldn't remember precisely, maybe he had done something five hundred years ago? That was when spirit world last got involved with wizards, and interfered with the world as a whole. Besides, the ministry couldn't possibly know about his own manipulations…

He himself couldn't remember, though he did remember an incident just under a thousand years ago with the Grim Reaper of that generation. Apparently, back then, Soul Eaters had been more common, and the Grim Reaper of that time had done a lot of work to lower the Soul Eater population.

Due to being so active in the millennia before the current one, the Grim Reaper was a popular story to tell children, as were the reapers gifts. The spirit worlds own shinigami were much like the Grim Reaper but they wielded swords and spiritual energy rather then a scythe and the Reapers own brand of magic. A fifth type of energy, that others couldn't wield.

Whilst the fifth type of energy was a special type of energy, so was wizard magic. Wizard magic wasn't always an unnatural balance, before wizard magic; there existed Ancient Magic, the true fourth type of energy, with many different aspects, which when the last great calamity happened, was split between the magical creatures of the world. The ones wizards called 'Muggles' in fact possessed the aspect of 'Knowledge' which they used well, by mixing magic into technology and creating items the wizarding world could only dream about.

Koenma must have spaced out as when he snapped out of what he was thinking about, they were at the bottom, the phone booth must have been an elevator. Koenma sighed, and followed Harry and Mr Weasley across the hall.

It was a large hallway, gold lined with a peacock blue ceiling and a polished dark wood floor. There were marble pillars and fireplaces lining both walls, with witches and wizards coming from the left and departing from the right. Koenma decided, forget portkeying, he'd floo to Japan, check on Genkai, then head back to Number 12, anything to avoid the car. He didn't think he could last against the wizard magic, heaven knows how he would last in Hogwarts.

In the middle of the hallways, was a large Golden fountain, present since the beginnings of the Ministry of Magic. Harry too, was staring at the golden object, which displayed five golden, larger then life statues.

The largest was a handsome proud wizard, who stood above the rest, to show his 'superiority'. The second slightly smaller figure was a beautiful witch, just high enough to show her 'superiority' but lower then the wizard to show her 'inferiority' to the wizard. Koenma nearly snorted at that thought. Proud, sexist and egotistical.

It promoted a message all but witches and wizards themselves saw. To them the statues represented magical harmony, to everyone else; it meant the loss of freedom. The last three figures, a centaur, a goblin and a house elf, were looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. As if that would happen, Koenma snorted. The statue was the biggest show of wizard arrogance Koenma had ever seen. As if wizards had done anything to goblins, elves and centaurs to earn their respect. Goblins had way more class and Centaurs? They'd shoot the wizard without regret.

Further down the hallways, Koenma could see a small office. Walking past the sign, the trio stopped in front of an old office, that still looked new, if that made sense. It did in Koenma's mind anyways, so there was no helping it. "Wand please," the guy behind the desk grunted, showing no interest in his job, whilst motioning to a set of golden scale that had appeared suddenly.

Harry nervously placed his wand on, as the man pulled out a piece of parchment. "Holly, Phoenix feather core, 11 inches, been in use for four years?" he asked gruffly. "Yea," was Harry's timid reply. Taking his wand back, Harry moved aside for Koenma, who was debating placing his own wand on or a fake. Deciding a fake was good, he handed over an old decoy wand Botan had given him the day before, just before they left Diagon alley. She needs better disguises, he had decided.

"Ebony, Unicorn hair core, 12 inches," the Man read, looking at Koenma with a raised eyebrow. "Never been used?". Koenma nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. Brand new wand," he explained. The man shrugged, it wasn't his job to question, handed back the wand.

They left before more was said, which Harry and Koenma were thankful for. They had not liked being under the microscope, even if it was just their wands. "I thought your want was a custom," Mr Weasley said to Koenma who just smirked back. "It is," he said, before stepping into the elevator they were waiting for.

Koenma hated magical transport, and once again, the Ministry proved why. Despite having magic, they couldn't have made the elevator bigger, no they just HAD to squeeze into the tiny thing, and all in all, he was getting pissed. Cursing Harry's small build, why did he have to stand this in adult form?

He probably would have an easier time as a baby, he snorted. As the lift moved, the cool female voice from the telephone booth rang out through the elevator.

"Level seven, Department of magical games, and sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch league Headquarters, official Gobstones club and ludicrous Potents office,"

The lift opened to show an untidy corridor, with posters of various Quidditch teams stuck onto the wall. The Wizard with the brooms quickly left, before the lift doors closed, and the elevator started moving again.

"Level Six, Department of Magical transportation, incorporating the Floo network Authority, Broom Regulatory control, portkey office and Apparation test centre,"

More wizards and witches left this time, and just as the door closed, paper aeroplanes flew in, hovering just above their heads. They were violet in colour and had the ministry or Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.

"Just inter-department memos," Mr Weasley murmured to Harry thou Koenma's ears picked it up. "We used to use owls but the mess was unbelievable…droppings all over the desks," Koenma heard Mr Weasley explain, and he had to hold back a shiver. Own droppings…glad they used memo planes now, he thought.

"Level five, department of international Magical co-operation, incorporating the International Magical trading standard body, the International office of Law and the International confederation of wizards, British Seat,"

Koenma almost cried with joy, angelic halo of light and all. "That's my stop," Koenma said, and headed out with several other wizards. "I'll Floo back," Koenma told the Weasley before heading down the hallway. The floor was different to the entrance, that instead of a hall area, it had a hexagon like shape, with doors leading down to different areas, the names of which were shown above the doors, dim lights lit the dark grey blue of the room.

In the middle of the hexagon shaped room, was a small desk, where a petite young woman sat, her white clothes and midnight black hair somehow blended with the background of the room, almost making her invisible. Almost.

She looked up as Koenma approached, showing her sparking blue eyes. "Hello, how may I be of assistance?" she asked with cool voice like the in the heard in the elevator.

"I have an appointment with a member of the Department of international educational affairs," Koenma said, pulling out papers and passports. "Ah, yes to your left, Mr Edwinson is waiting for you,"

Nodding to the witch, he opened the door to his left, and headed down the corridor, avoiding the witches and wizards moving up and down the hallway. He reached his destination, outside a door that read 'Mr Edwinson', knocking twice he heard a "come in," sound from the room.

Mr Edwinson was a rather young man, looking to be in his Early 20's. He had an honest looking face, a soft pleasant smile and exotic eyes, doe like, and with a slight tilt, making them seem like almonds. His hair reached his chin, the soft brown locks curled inwards, and slight bangs parted to the sides. Not a typical ministry worker, but Koenma already knew that.

Smiling at the young man, he swapped to Japanese with a smirk playing on his lips. "_My, my, how unexpected, what's an Elf like you doing so far from home, Justin?" _Koenma asked, his eyes reflecting the amusement he felt, at seeing Justin on all people…err…Elves. Justin grinned up at Koenma, letting his glamour fade.

"_How'd you know?"_ the now long haired blond asked, his pointed ears twitching slightly, the only indication that he was slightly miffed that Koenma had seen through him so easily.

Koenma snorted, giving Justin a look, _"Your glamour never covers your eyes, you vain pointed eared idiot," _he snapped, rolling his eyes.

Justin had the decency to look embarrassed. _"Anyways, what business do you have here?" _Justin asked, as Koenma got himself seated on the armchair un the office. "_I'm attending Hogwarts, aren't I?" _Koenma remarked sarcastically, causing Justin to laugh sheepishly. "_Right, right, lemme sigh the forms," _Justin said, as he filled in the information from Koenma's '_passport' _as well as the rest of the teams. Hiei's being fake of course. Justin wondered how they had gotten the hot tempered fire demon to stay still for that one.

"_There, all done," _Justin said, writing the last of the details in and handing the forms back to Koenma._ "Now tell me, why are you here Justin?" _Koenma asked, giving the Elf a pointed look.

"_Well, how about a trade of information? I'm curious as to why you're going Hogwarts," _Justin smiled back. Both of them smirked, already knowing the others game. "_Fine, a trade it is Justin, so…you first?" _Koenma offered lightly, the innocent smile already plastered on his face. Justin recognised it; it was the same one he always used himself.

"_I suppose the honour will be all mine,"_ Justin said lightly, realising that he wasn't going to win that particular contest. Really…it was almost laughable how much he and Koenma were alike, in both aspects of personality and thought.

"_As you already know, with the return on the death Eaters, the creatures of Ancient Magic will be gathering together once more to assist in the Death Eater's work," _Justin explained, pulling out a list of Ancient Magic creatures, which were either in green, or red, though a speck of gold did catch Koenma's eye.

"_Some are already showing their support, as you know; the Dementors in particular, are acting up. And the attack on Harry Potter just finalised their decision to fly the coop." _Justin then pulled out a TV before turning it to channel 10. "_Mr Potter's hearing," _he explained, and sure enough, sitting on a chair with chains along the armrest, looking decidedly uncomfortable was Harry Potter.

"_I know about the Dementor situation already, one of them delivered the report to me, and my father has already given them the seal of approval,"_

"_Who else are planning on supporting You-Know-Who?" _Koenma asked, deciding to use the wizarding way rather then 'Tom' while in the ministry. 'Tom' was far too easy word to pick out in a normal Japanese conversation, and both the Order and the Ministry had spies. "_Well, the giant's will probably support him, and while their magic is sealed, as soon as the Ministry's influence goes, they will actively support the Death Eater's," _

Ancient magic was a funny thing. It was still 'wizard' magic, but it was also 'spiritual magic'. Not 'spiritual energy' or 'rekai' but spiritual magic, the kind that wizard's no longer used. Magical creatures hadn't forgotten however and the different creature Clans all possessed Ancient Magic. The giants had 'strength' aspect of Ancient Magic. Magic that had been oppressed by the ministry, who had decided giants were much to dangerous with the magic they possessed.

Tom Riddle's offer to unseal their magic was too much of an opportunity for them not to take, Koenma realised. Cutting ones access to their magic was like death, it slowly killed the sealed person, draining them of their power, and of their very souls. It severed the 'Bonds', cut the 'Relationships' and broke the 'Personalities' until there was nothing left.

There were many fates worse then death, so sad, so cruel, that sometimes, Koenma wondered could have created such cruel beings in the world, why the soul suffered and why ultimately, all life ended with death. Even after spirit world, there was death, because when the spirit dies, and withers away, it's gone, into the endless nothingness of darkness, never to be reborn again. A cruel fate indeed, in a cruel world, watched over by fate, a cruel wicked person that she was.

"_The Vampires are negotiating; they plan on sending a few representatives from the pureblood Clans," _Justin's words snapped Koenma back to reality, and he motioned Justin to carry on.

"_Clans like Veela, Goblins and Elves are still neutral; they don't want to get involved with the war again, not after what happened 17 years, although they understand that if an event like what happened before happens once more, they would not be able to stand on the sidelines, not without casualties. It is because of this fact, that the Elves are divided on their standings."_

Justin explained, looking pointedly at Koenma, to which Koenma smiled back, reading Justin perfectly, much like how Justin himself, could read Koenma like an open book. After all, it Koenma who had saved Justin all those years ago and it was Koenma who had raised him, despite being a toddler much of the time himself.

"_The Blood Elves wish to remain under radar, until less subtly means are used but the Dark Elves want to actively support Tom. They understand however, that the other three factions may not feel the same way so there haven't been civil disputes yet. The Light Elves on the other hand, want to remain completely neutral, and work to heal injured parties regardless of what alignment they are," _Justin explained with a look of both admiration and distain on his face, at the Light Elves decision.

While he admired their kindness and generosity, he felt that they were too trusting, and after the events of 17 years ago, trust was one of the many things that the Clans lost, and that few still had for the wizarding world.

The Elf clans could be split into different factions, much like the Fey Courts. There was Blood Elves, who held the 'Crimson' aspect of Ancient Magic, Dark Elves, who controlled the 'shadow' aspect of Ancient Magic. There was also Light Elves, who help the 'Radiance' aspect.

Their magic as such, reflected this, as the Light Elves healed, and brought new Light to darkened worlds, Dark Elves worked in the shadows, their magic worked to hide and protect the Light. Blood Elves on the other hand, were fighters. The Magic in the blood sought to strengthen them, to give them a tremendous power, and to make their powerful wards increase in magic tenfold. Blood Elves blood wards were the magical world's strongest wards to exist, their Ancient magic ensured it. Why else were Elves so powerful in their defences.

"_Many Clans are not yet aware of the Death Eaters return, due to their isolation after the events of the past. Merpeople, Dragons, and Phoenixes are just a few of the examples, but as soon as Fawkes can send the word, they will aware soon enough," _Justin said, counting off the different Clans that existed.

"_Currently, most Clans are neutral. Until the ministry starts their Campaign again or if the Soul Eaters reappear, they won't get in the way of the second war. They are afraid, after the first campaign," _Justin explained, showing that his list of Ancient Clans were mostly in green ink, the colour that showed they were neutral. The Only Clan to be in Golden ink was the Royal Fey. "_Golden ink, Justin?" _Koenma enquired, a sneaking suspicion growing as Justin frowned slightly.

"_Well, I don't get it either, as you know, the Fey are divided into four courts and the Royal Fey family. From what I can gather, the four courts are in slight agreement, with as of yet, only the Dark King, and the Summer King have yet to declare their courts alignment. However, for some reason, instead of being black ink, which would mean that there was no living creature of Royal Fey blood alive, it is showing gold, and in all honestly, I don't know what that means, it's not a light supporter, that's blue ink, but it's not a dark supporter either." _

Koenma narrowed his eyes slightly, mind reeling over the fact that there was still a Royal Fey member _alive_.

"_Yeah, I'm shocked too, especially after that stunt 14 years ago, when the last living heir's body turned up, and everyone believed that the Royal Fey line was gone. Apparently not, since what alignment they are somehow is showing on my notepad. " _Justin shrugged, he was a Elf, not a Fey, that was all he knew.

"_Have you talked to or told any of the Court Rulers?" _Koenma asked, counting down the remaining clans. The Fey Courts held four aspects of Ancient Magic, while the Royal Fey themselves, held a fifth. It was accepted long ago, that no matter which species got what aspect, no creature could have two aspects. Due to this, each court Ruled over one aspect.

The Courts took names in relation to their aspects, 'Summer', 'Winter', 'Chaos' and 'Order'. The Summer, Winter, Dark and High Courts reprehensively. The Royal Fey themselves, held a different aspect, the aspect of 'Wish'. The magic to feel the emotions of the people around them, to absorb that emotion as magic, and to grant those with strong wills and dreams their 'Wish'. Such powerful magic, in anyone's hands could mean the end of all three worlds.

"_I have actually, I got to have a chat with the Summer King, who has needed his Visa renewed," _Justin said pleasantly, whilst humming a soft tune, one Koenma recognised as an Elfen Lullaby, a sad tune, that embodied all of ones sadness and despair and placed it into a simple soulful tune.

_~If only, if only…~ _

"_He's at Hogwarts in fact," _Justin said, smiling a knowing smile, one that Koenma recognised, and hated.

The I-know-but-you-have-to-find-out-yourself look. "_Let me guess, I have to find him myself?" _Koenma asked, using all the dry wit he had accumulated over the years, to which Justin beamed.

"_Bingo!" _he cried happily, smiling with gusto. Koenma sighed, glaring at Justin. "_You know as well as I do that Fey Glamour's are one of the hardest to see through," _

Justin laughed, "_I like being selfish," _he said, and he sure as hell loved to wind Koenma up. Not everyday the Prince of Spirit world was caught unaware, unless you were the Raikei Tentei, of course, then you saw it on a regular basis.

"_Anyways, should you meet an Ancient Magic Clan that knows more on the Fey situation, they're better equipped to explain," _Justin explained.

"_I see. And you? Justin?" _Koenma asked, looking at Justin directly in the eye. Justin grew serious, "_You know I am basically in Exile, having inherited the aspect of 'Insanity'," _Justin said, smiling sadly.

_~If only, if only…~_

The 'Insanity' aspect was dangerous, it was a wild untameable magic, unpredictable, and the magic wielded by Justin, was even more so. Justin's magic, made men reckless and bold, believing that they were fearless, but with no fear came no limitations, and that lead to death. For only death had no limitations.

All the people around him died, accident, suicide, name it, in the end, he was alone, and that was the core of Insanity. Loneliness, and with loneliness, came despair, and endless hopes and dreams. Truly, such magic was to strong, and the elders banded together, and sealed away the magic.

However, Justin could detect Soul Eaters easier, he fed of their own loneliness, and with the aspect of Insanity, he detect Soul Eaters, or Soul Eater puppets much easier. It was a blessing, and Justin would willingly live with the curse, if it meant helping rid the world of Soul Eaters.

"_Just because you are in exile doesn't mean you can't do anything," _Koenma replied_. "I have to hide from the Light forces, you know that," _Justin snapped back bitterly. Koenma laughed. "_Don't we all?" _he asked lightly, to which Justin nodded. "_I'm a Night Elf, the last one Koenma. They find that out, and I'll be dead faster then you can write your Name,"_

Koenma snorted, "_That's a sucker's bet Justin, you know my name is to long to write,". _Justin laughed, _"True, true," _

"_Can I at least count on you later?" _Koenma asked, hoping…praying that the answer would be yes. _"Of course, now tell me, why are you heading Hogwarts?" _Justin asked Koenma. Smirking, Koenma started on their long story about how his team were roped into heading to one of the worlds most wizard magic saturated places on Earth.

… … … Break … … …

While they talked, the TV in the background whirled with life as Harry's trail continued to go less in his favour.

On the seat, Harry had become increasingly worried. As he had expected, the court hadn't believed him about the Dementors, and as Mrs Figg went on, Harry suspected that squibs couldn't see Dementors.

The court certainly wasn't impressed. Harry was getting rather ticked off, and he raised his hand to speak. Madam Bones turned her eyes to him, raising an eyebrow. "Can you use Veritaserum? That would prove I'm not lying right?" Harry asked, looking desperately at Madam Bones.

Said witch raised her unmonocaled eyebrow, but was interrupted before she could speak.

"I want this over quickly, and demanding Veritaserum on something so small and insignificant as this would be a waste of time and good potion," Fudge exploded, shaking his hammer at Harry.

A few witches nodded, thought a few looked disapprovingly at the minister. "I see Minister," Madam Bones said, addressing the man for the first time since the trail had started.

"We do not have time to question a boy with Veritaserum about an incident that could be dangerous to national security, as loose Dementors are such, yet we have time to hold a full court trail, one that hasn't been used to over 10 years, over a rather 'small and insignificant matter' was the words you used, correct?" Madam Bones deadpanned, and Harry silently cheered for her. 'Take that you old fart' Harry thought mentally.

"Well, that is to say that…," Fudge sputtered for the second time during the trail, and it had occurred to Harry that he looked rather like a grounded whale, or maybe a seal perhaps?

Either way, his face looked blubbery, and his attempt at a 'Stern' voice was failing rather dramatically. The witch on the minister's right, who had been silent throughout the trail, suddenly leaded forward, just above the minister's ear, and whispered slightly. The smile or smirk that spread across the Ministers face made Harry feel slightly nervous. "I'm afraid we are out of Veritaserum, and the potion DOES take a month to brew, and given the lack of time, we unfortunately, can't do anything about it,"

The glee in his voice was so obvious Harry wondered what had happened during the summer he was cut off from the world.

"Well then Minister, I hope you don't mind but Severus brewed some for me and well, I happen to have it in my pocket," the sudden voice of one Albus Dumbledore rang clear in the courtroom. The minister's mouth had fallen open, and Madam Bones eyes glittered suddenly, her lips twitching upwards slightly. "A…a…lbus, g-g-g-lad…to…se-e-e you…m-m-made it…," the minister stuttered, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"Yes, I wasn't informed of the change in times, but due to a happy coincidence, I arrived at the Ministry much earlier than the trial time, though it was still a rather tiresome effort to get the location from your workers. To say I was shocked that court room ten was being used for a case of underage magic, was an understatement," Dumbledore stated calmly, not looking into Harry's eyes, simply looking at Fudge.

"Are you perhaps, considering sending young Mr Potter to Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Fudge said nothing, however the sickly looking Witch that appeared next to the Minister did.

"Professor, we are simply finding the right punishment for the right crime,". Harry noted the toad like face, and the awfully sickly sweet voice. He briefly wondered if she perhaps needed a cough sweet, she sounded croaky enough to need one.

"Then why is a trail being held for a crime such as murder? Surely, you don't think Mr Potter killed someone, do you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes looking tiredly at Fudge, but with enough steel to make his point clear.

"No…no…o-o-f-f c-c-c-ourse n-n-ot," the Minister stuttered more, and the witch to his right took over once more. " We simply do not want to seem lenient on Mr Potter, then anyone would think that they can get away with underage magic, or worse, the public will accuse the ministry of playing favourites due to Mr Potter's," her lip cured at this, "Celebrity status,".

That was probably the first good argument he had heard all day.

"And holding a full wizard court would not project a prejudice example?" Dumbledore countered, at this point, Harry just wished he could leave already. The witch and Dumbledore's arguing was starting to annoy him and he really wished they would administer the blasted potion already.

"Mr P-p-otter is a m-m-inor, therefore we can't a-a-a-dminister V-v-veritaserum," Fudge stuttered out, a semi plausible argument, seeing as Harry's guardian wasn't preset. Convenient that, but it wasn't like he could get the Dursleys to take part. Knowing them, they would have tried to get him expelled.

"Mr Potter has specifically requested so; therefore I do not see the problem. Is there a reason you don't want Mr Potter to Veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze burning into the Minister.

He's manipulating the Minister, Harry realised. The Headmaster was mixing and twisting words, answering a question with another question, and not revealing what he truly was thinking. "Very well, three drops Mr Potter," the toad witch snapped, while Fudge conjured a jug of water and a glass cup.

"Dehydration, one of the side effects of Veritaserum, though you should reconsider this Mr Potter, Veritaserum has many side effects, harmful to minors, more so then adults. It is why it is seldom used," Fudge said quietly, losing the stuttering when addressing Harry himself.

Dumbledore handed over a veil of clear liquid, and tipping it slightly, dropped three drops into his mouth. The effect was immediate, his mind became hazy, his body seemed numb and he suddenly felt like he was dreaming. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed he was speaking. "Your Full name?" a man asked.

"Harry James Potter," his hazy mind noted.

"Good, now can you tell us what happened on the night you cast the Patronous Charm when you were with your cousin?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, I was walking home with Dudley when the alley suddenly became cold, and I heard someone scream. I think it was Dudley. I then saw them, two Dementors, gliding towards us, one already was about to Kiss Dudley. I tried to cast the charm, however my first two attempts were only smoke. Then on my third go, I summoned a silver stag, which chased the Dementors from my cousin. Mrs Figg then came over and helped us, told me not to put my wand away in case they came back, and helped Dudley get back to Number 4 Private Drive," Harry retold, his mind not registering the shock on the courts face. Dumbledore administered the antidote, and the events rushed back, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

'They have to believe me now' Harry thought. "You heard it, I believe that in these types of circumstances, magic is allowed, correct?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, of course," Madam Bones agreed, whilst the minister looked indecisive. "Rest assured Mr Potter, we will investigate these happenings," she told Harry, who blinked in confusion.

"These Dementors went out of control, so we must either find why or who," she explained. "Now, all those in favour of clearing Mr Potter?" Harry's heart skipped a beat, but it was unnecessary, as more then half the hands went up. That meant he was returning to Hogwarts!

"Those against?" Fudge, with the witch on his right, and half a dozen more raised their hands. It was no use though, "Harry James Potter, cleared of all charges,"

Madam Bones' strong voice stated, and with a slam of the hammer, Harry's fate was sealed, for better or worse, had yet to be seen.

… … … break … … …

Mr Weasley was pacing outside waiting for Harry. They had arrived at his office to find the time and place had been changed; they had made it, only due to Harry and Koenma insisting they leave early.

The first to leave was Dumbledore, who swept past him, without saying a word. That was followed by Harry, who was smiling happily. The members of court followed, some such as Madam Bones greeted Arthur, while most walked past silently. The sickly witch was one of the last, giving Harry an ugly sneer before walking briskly past. Fudge was last to leave, locking the courtroom behind him.

Nodding to Arthur, Fudge bent over to Harry's ear, and whispered. "You shouldn't be returning to Hogwarts Mr Potter, that school is currently filled with many dangerous rats," before heading off down the hallway. He then turned, gave Harry a warning look, and Harry could have sworn he heard a "Keep safe," be muttered from the Minister's lips.

"Let's go home," Mr Weasley said, turning to Harry after his chat with one of the court members. Harry beamed, he couldn't wait to spread the good news, and forget about Fudge's foreboding words.

… … … Break … … …

Outside the Ministers office, waited one Lucius Malfoy, tapping his toe impatiently. "Mr Malfoy, sorry to keep you waiting," greeted Fudge, who was followed by Harry and Mr Weasley. "Morning Mr Malfoy," Harry greeted, who nodded a greeting to his sons friend. "Morning to you, too," he replied, a gentle tone in his normally harsh and commanding voice, before heading into the office with the Minister.

My Weasley sent Harry a confused look, the latter brushing it off. Silently, they headed for the Car. It was only after Harry had stepped into Number 12 that he realised, that Fudge's stutter sounded awfully a lot like Quirrell's fake overstutter.

… … … Break … … …

Minister Cornelius Fudge gave a yelp of surprised, there, sat on the chair behind his desk, was one King Enma Jr, AKA Koenma. "Koenma! What bring you here?" he asked, surprised written all over his face. Koenma raised an eyebrow. "I needed passes, to attend Hogwarts,"

Fudge gave a start of surprise. "Hogwarts?" Whatever for? I was sure wouldn't set a foot into a place with such magic like that, not to mention the effect it must have on your yokai and rekai." Fudge muttered.

"You mean you don't know?" Koenma asked. "It is why I asked Lucius to tell me about the situation. The entire Ministry is keeping secrets from me. Why, I didn't even know Mr Potter HAD a hearing until 7:30 this morning when I stepped into the Ministry," Fudge said rather tiredly.

"I sized the opportunity to get Mr Potter out of Hogwarts of course, but alas, Dumbledore meddled again," Fudge said, frowning slightly. "I don't know what compels me to do so, but I feel as if that child should not be allowed to be placed in Dumbledore's hands," he explained.

"Worse yet, I still can't get my hands on the blasted Prophecy or the veil location," Fudge said, annoyed that his efforts were thwarted turn after turn.

"The Ministers authority is gone. I am now just a figurehead," Fudge explained. "Ahh, I see," Koenma muttered.

"Cornelius, you should step down, work in the shadows again. Tom could certainly use your help," Lucius said. "Plus, it is quite obvious that you will not be able to do a thing here," Koenma added.

"Yes, perhaps you're right, the Ministry would simply find a new figurehead to use," Fudge said. "So you're taking up your court once more?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, it is time Cornelius Fudge the Minister died, and Irial, the King of the Dark Court, the Ruler of Chaos was reborn," Fudge chanted, and immediately, the change was apparent. No longer was he the blubbery unhealthy pale skinned wizard, he was now the Dark King, Lord of the Fey of the Dark court of Chaos.

The frizzy grey hair had darkened to a midnight black, became straighter and longer, now laying at his shoulder blades, with a healthy gleam to it. His skin, while still pale, was now glowing and his eyes gained a dark night blue colour. He gained his youth back, the wrinkles quickly disappearing, his face and body becoming that of a young man in his mid-20's.

Standing tall, the former Minister smiled. "What a lovely way to resign my position. Now, let's stir up a few fights then, eh?"

… … … break … … …

_Japan, Yukimura residence _

… … … … … … … … … … …

Genkai nodded to Yukimura-san, before heading upstairs to Keiko's room, determined to find out what was wrong with Keiko. Yusuke had been right, the girl was clearly not herself, and she was going to investigate for herself exactly what was wrong.

"Keiko," Genkai called to the girl who was ignoring her presence, talking over the phone to someone.

"_No, they don't suspect a thing, the Yusuke u was a bit rough but the files said that was expected," _Keiko said, and Genkai's enhanced hearing picked up the other people's reply.

"_Good work Mr Smith, with Ms Yukimura in our hands, they will have no choice when we send them the ultimatum," _

"_Any further orders?"_ the not Keiko asked.

"_Keep playing the role of Keiko Yukimura, they must not suspect a thing," _

And with that, Keiko closed the call, only to be pinned down by Genkai.

"Mr Smith, I have some very important questions for you, ones that you answer for me, and if I am not satisfied by your answer, I will be more than happy to turn you over to my students, and believe me, they will not be happy to learn what you know," Genkai said gravely to the man called Mr Smith, who had been polyjuicing himself into Keiko's form.

Perhaps it was time the British Wizarding world learned why Genkai was still considered one of the world's best physics, and that if she wanted to, she could call in an army of favours. Let this be a lesson, she thought, to those that think they could threaten Genkai.

_break_

There, fixed some spelling errors, and rewrote the ending a bit, so that instead of being charmed, Keiko is currently being held hostage in an unknown location instead.

Now that I'm fully up to date, I can hopefully post Chapter 8 soon, which features Sirius heavily.

Feedback on the changes I've made are welcome! :)

PikaSilver-Moon: Btw, even though the King of the Dark Court has been revealed, that doesn't mean that the other three courts won't turn up.

Guess who's the ruler of which court, we already have Fudge as Irial :D (P.S, the name is based on Melissa Marr's character Irial, the King of the Dark Fey, I used the names because I think that she's chosen really great names for her characters. The Names for the other three Ruler, Keenan the Summer King, Donia the Winter Queen and Sorcha the High Queen will also be used, because like I said, they are really awesome names.)

Read Melissa Marr's books, Wicked Lovely, and Ink Exchange when you get time also, or at least read the blurb. I personally thought the books were wonderful, and I really recommend it =]


End file.
